This Is Totally Normal
by Filtered Canvas
Summary: Being sucked up into an Alternate Dimension is totally normal. In FANFICTION that is. After reading every volume there is of Fullmetal Alchemist, I thought I'd done as much an Otaku could. Though now, my motto seems far too dull. Compared to surviving another day without a chapter to read, I have to live surrounded by the protagonist's, one in particular. Allons-y?
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts and Whispers

**AN:/**

 **If it wasn't clear already, I am re-writing the first chapter!  
I am also going to update soon, because I'm just staring at my journal with all the future ideas and plot twists, and...  
I NEED TO WRIIIITE!  
**

 **But I know this is the first chapter people see, so I'd like for them to see something they will expect throughout the entire story.**

* * *

A shrill ring echos throughout the house.

Nearly everyone groaned at the noise, as it was around two A.M for the three individuals living there.  
"Someone... Get it..."  
"I'm not getting it. I'm comfy."  
"Suzanne, just get it!"  
"No. I'm asleep."  
"Oh Lord, just wait until they get the voice message or hang up!"

After about 5 rings, a child-like voice rang out, indicating the person hadn't hung up.  
 _'please call again later...'  
_ When there was nothing but the wind blowing outside, all three of them settled down again to try and go back to sleep.  
A few moments later, it was still as quiet as it could be.

The ringing started up again.

"Oh my gosh, Suzanne get it!"  
There was a groan of complaint, but after another harsh name use had them up on their feet.

Flinging off the blankets, since it was rather cold around this season, a girl around the age of 16 grumbled to herself at having to get up anyway.  
The caller persisted, and both her parents were downright annoyed.  
Being the fastest, she hurriedly maneuvered around the clothes lining the floor, and hopped over the heater beside the hallway.  
"Suza-"  
"I'm getting it! Calm down!"  
Taking large steps, she almost slipped on her own bare feet, and ungracefully landed in a heap on the office desk chair.  
Grunting at her luck, she flailed around in her spot as she groped for the phone in the dark, grabbing the tail of her cat, who hissed and scampered away.  
Rolling her eyes, she finally found the phone, and ended the screaming device.  
"Y-Yes? Hello?" Groggy from being rudely awoken, her sharp tone affected the person on the other line.  
There was a silence, and squinting, the girl raised from her hunched over form across the desk, and tugged at the tangled cord.  
"Hello?..."  
There was a faint breathy sound emitting from the top of the phone, then a faint gasp, and furrowing her brows in confusion and disgust, she moved it from the side of her head and merely repeated her greeting.  
"Hello! Anyone there?!"  
Finally there was a clatch, and footsteps, as if whoever held the phone had dropped it and left quickly.  
A few shouts were overheard, and it was in a language she couldn't understand, and that got her nerves up, and the thundering of her parents getting out of bed had her tense as well.  
"H...Hello?" She whispered now, slightly afraid of whoever was on the other end.  
Then, a booming deep voice shook her in her place, almost falling back into the chair, and she had to move the phone, as far as it was, even further away. "Y-yes..?"  
Her mother called down the hallway, and she looked over, and the loud voice paused, before continuing to talk, still in a language she couldn't comprehend.

"Uh.. Mom? I have no idea who it is!" She calls, and the voice on the phone was suddenly gone, and another voice was now talking through the receiver.  
There seemed to be some type of argument in the background, and whoever it was, was male, as he had to speak over them.  
"H-Hello?" He sounded unsure, and she then nodded to herself.  
"Yes! Yes, hello! Why are you calling us?" She asks, irritation back now that she wasn't being intimidated by foreigners. "U-Uh, I only now so much, but is this Susanna Daneels?"  
Biting my lip, she held back a laugh at the strong accent.  
Though, his voice sounded awfully familiar.

Rather high-pitched for a guy.

"Ah, do you mean Suzanne Daniels?"She asks, and hears something akin to "Yeah!".  
Chuckling, though was now a bit suspicious and concerned.  
"This is she. Do you need something?" sounding calm, her voice was a bit shaky though. Turning to look behind her, she sees her Mother standing in the doorway to the living room, and had an enraged look on her face.  
"Suzanne! Give me that phone! You are not to talk to strangers!"  
At her words, the girl's mouth twitches. Her eyes freeze in place as she stares out at the calendar in held-back frustration.  
"Oh, what! You want me to answer the frickin' phone, and yet you say that! The heck, Mom!" She bites back, and turns back to the phone, and her Father's voice from inside her parent's room makes her scowl.  
"Suzanne! Listen to your Mother! Give her the phone. Now."

Shaking my head, I growl, not forgetting the people over the line heard all that, but luckily they probably couldn't understand most of it.  
"S-Sorry, I gotta go. If I needed to help, I cant ri-"  
"Give me that!" A hand snatched the phone, and she was abruptly shoved aside, and her Mother's voice said into the phone, now a bit more pleasant than before.

She could barely hear but a few sentences.  
"Who is this?"  
"Uh... Well, I can't spake much you're language." His grammar wasn't perfect. She couldn't help but cackle in her new spot on the couch.  
Her Mother gave her a look to be quiet, and she just playfully stuck her tongue out.  
"You think I can ever shut up? Nope!"  
She moved her hand quick across her, to 'zip it up'. She mouthed the word, 'Now', and the one getting the scolding huffed, and tried to cross her arms over her chest, but found it difficult since her bust was so large.  
Sighing in more frustration, she opted on just going to bed instead of usually eavesdropping on the conversation.

Her Mother's stern voice ended when she finally succumbed to sleep.  
 _"What about the Fullmetal Alchemist?"_

* * *

As light filtered throughout the box-like room, the alarm clock resting on bed beside a mess of dirty blonde hair.  
It lit up, and let out a blare of music.  
 _"...-Our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours,"_  
"Ugh... Nnn, I don' wanna get up.." Lifting from the large pile of pillows and covers, a beast awoken from her slumber.

Simply listening to the radio, I stare up at the bottom of the other bed atop of mine. An empty bunk-bend, meant for my cats. Thinking of cats, I knew I had to feed them, else they'll come in her and smother me with love until I die.  
 _"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror,"  
_ Also thinking of Mom and Dad, whom were leaving to Indiana and finally allowed me to stay here for 2 weeks all by my lonesome. It surprised me, really. They hardly even let me stay when they go eat out at tacky restaurants.  
 _"Bending over backwards just to try to see you clearer."_ Humming along with Jason, I giggled to myself. They said they would leave around 7, so it's 10 now. They left around 3 hours ago.  
"But my breath fogged up the glass. So I drew a new face and I laughed,"  
I sing out loud now, knowing no one could hear me since I was all alone in the tiny house.

Swinging my legs over the side, I turn and see a familiar striped tail flicker over my bed, and a head pops up from behind the box of tissues.  
"OH, hello tiger!" I coo, and pat the spot beside me.  
"C'mere! Come on!" He merely blinks at me, meows, then turns and walks out, continuing to meow.  
Giving his high authority a good smack with the glare I sent him, I slide off the bed.  
"Jerk."

Pouring out some randomly assorted pebbles from the Friskies bag, I sigh as I move to wash my hands at the kitchen sink. Staring out at the trees behind the house through the window, I allow myself another grin at the cloudiness of the morning.  
Dad said it was going to storm later on in the evening.  
"Alrighty. Let's see what we have for breakfast." Clapping my hands together, I rub them with the grin growing at the thought of food.

* * *

Chomping down on a spoon full of Fruit Loops, I hum to myself and set the bowl down to get up off the couch and hunch over to see the assortment of movies lining the shelf under the television stand.  
"Hmm... What to pick... what to pick.." Lifting a familiar title, I open it to pop the disc out, and open the DVD compartment.

"Time for some beloved FMA!" I happily hop away, and switch from VCR to DVD, and hit play when the Menu screen lights up.  
When the episode begins, I continue to eat my cereal.  
"Wait- Which episode is this?" I look forward and tilt my head in thought. Then my eyes widen when I remember this is the one Gwen let me borrow.  
"AH! NO NO NO! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! NOT YET!" I shake my head, wailing.  
Grabbing a pillow, I move my empty bowl to the table.

As the minutes pass, and the episode draws to a close, flames erupt on screen from Roy Mustang, and I wince at how it must feel to be sizzled and burned.  
Just as Envy is being roasted again, the heater kicks on, and I can;t help but giggle at the idea of tiny little Mustang's locked in the rusted cage, firing away to keep the heater on. Then when it turns off, tiny little sprinklers make everything wet.  
Giggling again, I hug my pillow even tighter.  
Then the sight of Envy's slug form makes my giggles turns into muffled screams as I shove my face into the pillow.

 _Envy has to be one of the best Villans to me. As someone who feels envy itself, nearly everyone does, it's just a part of life you have to endure._  
 _Just imaging what it felt to be made of that Sin, and there's nothing else you know besides the burning hatred you feel for someone else- An entire world of people, who all have something you will never even hope of gaining... It just makes me feel horrible inside, like the envy I or anyone feels, can never amount to it.. Like I don't deserve to be able to move past it.  
_ _To be something so inhuman, and be surrounded by all that you are not. It must hurt. The wanting you would feel, and the pain that comes after wanting something from someone that is lower than you, in a standard of Homunculi vs Humans.  
They were better "programmed" you would say...  
What type of morals would you just live to? When you're so different, you have to make up your own rules._

 _He even hates feeling what he does. For all of the series, he never admits to it. How much he despises us humans, that's clear as day. His true motives? No. Just... When you're a Sin, you can either accept it, or deny it. When you accept it, like Greed, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth... Pride is a bit touchy on it, but..._

 _When you deny it, and hide it, how long will it take before it burns you alive?_

 _It just hurts..._  
 _When people want to be different, have super-powers, or live infinitivly, don't they ever take into consideration how much torture they'll go through? It sounds amazing, but it will be so devastating, not everyone will accept you, no one will be able to understand you._  
 _You'll begin to think how could anyone love someone so different? You'd be angry, or depressed. You'd want to go back, and be yourself. It wouldn't be fun to dream anymore._  
 _How lonely would you be..._  
 _It would hurt so much._

 _Envy went so far as to kill himself when he realized the people he put down so much, insulted, loathed, and destroyed. When he simply let himself feel his true emotions, that he was envious. He hated how he was envious of humans. Hated it so much, to just end it.  
How long he must of hid it.  
Excusing his burning passion to make humans suffer as simply hating them, seeing there cons, their faults.  
It must of hurt._

Blinking in my head, I realize I've been thinking too long, too hard.  
Glancing at the screen, I see only a black blur, and I rub my eyes. Feeling wetness, I notice I was crying.  
"Crying for a cold-blooded killer, I really am weird." I mumble, and grunt to clear my throat.  
Lifting myself off the couch again, I move to remove the disc not wanting to watch the rest of it after my little guru spill.

As my hand hovers over the DVD, I feel a shock pinch my finger, and before I fling myself away from the sudden light, more emits from it, and a soft puff of air reaches down the back of my neck, and my eyes are wide as a chuckle makes my breath hitch.  
 _"You will do nicely as well..."  
_ Fingers pressed against the back of my neck, sending me falling as the edges of my sight darkened.  
No one was behind me.

* * *

 **AN:/**

 **Hm.  
** **Well, I'm finished with this chapter.**

 **It's different on how I wrote my original one, which was much funnier and less realistic, but I needed to add my OC's thoughts of Envy, so as to get the right amount of sympathy and understanding out there for her character.  
:D**

 **Hope you liked this a bit better than the original!  
I like it.**


	2. I NUDGED IT ONLY ONCE!-

A:N/ Okay, this is really tripping me out. My parents are really not into the whole, "TECHNOLOGY" thing, and because of that, it affects me in a very negative way…-

Not that I mind, just, we scream at each other trying to find a good Base for writing my crap to send to you awesome people who READ my crap, and I love you for it.

Sooo, I decided to update again cause' I love writing when I'm FEELING IT. Are you FEELING IT? Cause I sure am FEELING IT. (Super Spongebob fan)

Without further waiting stuff, here's chapter 2!-_

I felt like twitching.

Like, really badly. I must twitch now. But, what if my twitch angers a hungry beast that just suspects I'm a snail, because I'm moving so slow? And that beast doesn't like snails. Because snails are gross.

So I lay there, or sat there, or maybe even floated there for a solid 5 minutes, debating on twitching and Angry Beast's metabolism's and diet's.

I hear something in the distance, and I flutter open my eyes.

'Dah frog. The bright light, it is blinding me. Someone, get Mad Father, now!'

Gasping, I sit up, freaking out.

"I FORGOT TO TWITCH! HOW COULD I FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT?!…-" I yell, shaking my head side to side.

Putting all jokes aside, being the creeper half the time, the whole "Glowey-Whitey-Space" Crap was really getting to me

I hated to be Mary-Sue like, I despise Mary-Sue's. So perfect.

I scowl, and rub my eyes, heart beginning to race as I figure out its not just a dream.

Well, I'd think I'd remember a dream like this. Who dreams of white spaces of nothingness?…

Looking around, I realized I was still SITTING on the damn floor.

"Eh… "

'Sitting is probably one of the best techniques in avoiding bear attacks. Just watch as it rips out your throat!' I think sarcastically, getting up and brushing the imaginary dust off my pants just to get the atmosphere going.

"H-Hello…?" Still facing forward, I walk around a bit.

"I'm one for Daylight and Sunny evenings, but this takes the cake…. Is anyone there…?.."

I yell, waiting as it comes back to slap me in the face. Metaphorical, I assure you,

Suddenly, a soft wind brushes past my neck, making the hair stand on end.

Holding in a breath, slowly turning around, to come face to face with nothing.

Sighing loudly, gently laying a hand over my racing heart, I then stop to look up.

A giant, set of detailed gates, floated in the middle of nothingness.

Unable to control myself, I yell, "Oh, COME ON! It was RIGHT here the ENTIRE. TIME?! Dah frog! Where THE HELL AM I?! NOTE TO SELF, NEVER NUDGE BUGS…! NEVER!"

I face palm, harder than I thought, and the slapping sound echo's once again across the wide expanse of white around me.

A low, husky growl laced with a feminine tone reverberated across from inside the gate doors.

Blinking, I tilt my head to the side, looking at the gate doors curiously.

They weren't open… That's for sure. It would've made hella creaking noise, straight from the pits of Oculus Rift itself.

The growling got louder, though it was weaker after I moved forward a bit.

"….Hello…? Anyone there?… Is this Fort Knox?….. Ronald Knox?.."

I mutter sarcastically. Though I showed no sign of fear, I was utterly crapping my pants right now.

I hated not knowing where I was, and why.

My stomach churned with a familiar feeling. Nervousness.

I was constantly nervous. Everywhere. Always worried. I worried over getting too stressed out over worrying about WORRYING.

I was worried now, about the churning feeling in my gut.

I wanted to know what was making that noise, and If it was in trouble or not. It just sounded so… Sad.

Okay, okay, sappy I know, and how can a growl coming from INSIDE a floating door in endless whiteness ever be a SAD thing?…

Hey, its how I get my perks.

Looking around again, trying to ignore the on-coming stomach ache, I took a step forward, and the growl intensified, but then it let out a low hiss.

I flinched noticeably. 'The heck happened? Is it okay?…'

Steeling myself, I took three big leaps, and squeezing my eyes shut, I placed a sweaty palm on the decorative exterior of the large Doors.

Nothing. No sound, no growling, hissing, anything.

I immediately thought I broke something. I tend to do that. (A:N/ SPONGEBOBS COUSIN STANLEY, IM RELATED! :D)

Then the Doors burst open, making me fly backwards with a violent woosh, landing on my back, black dots dancing across my vision.

Hey, I'm not the most fit. I'm a coach potato.

As I try to sit up, bracing myself for the worst, a small green blob was hurled out of the set of large doors.

I finally noticed.

Inside those doors, were more sets of 'eyes' than you had ever seen.

They all looked towards the green blob, as it was hurled from its 'home'.

It landed with a rather loud thud for something so tiny on the 'floor' beside me.

I was too dazed and frightened by the fact that those millions of eyes were now on me.

Unblinking eyes, all on me.

Shaking uncontrollably, I didn't notice a rather strange 'person' walking up to me.

They chuckled.

Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, I glanced quickly to my left and right.

Whoever chuckled cleared their throat, and waved a hand in my face. They had such a clear hand. Only the outlines were visible. Suddenly, things started clicking inside my head. Dangerous things.

Shaking is an understatement of what I am doing right now. I'm surprised I hadn't passed out by now.

I… I… It cant be.. That's not possible.

"Ah, up here, silly little human…"

Suddenly all my shaking came to a halt, and my widen eyes looked up, to see the glowing smiling eye-less face I knew all too well.

His sick smile widen as he saw the look on my face, though he already knew how terrified I was.

He was ME in fact.

"….Truth?…"

A:N/ YAAAY! CLIFFHANGERS! don't worry, I'll update soon. I was just worried at how far I can go on this.

I'm on a really old, and when I say old, I mean ANCIENT type of Base for my writing crap.

I was really itching to write this next chapter, and I was on a roll for a bit, until now.

Well, I'm ready to write the next one, now actually. But I'm going to think a bit.

So, about an hour or so before I post something again.

PFFFT- nah, Ima' post as soon as I think of something good. I just went out on a limb here, writing what I thought felt right.

Can any of you guys guess what the green blob was? The summary kinda gives a hint. I have an idea-

It's a good one, trust me. I really wanna spoil it.

I mean, how many people will read this story?- It's just another one out there… ;3


	3. Confusion Trust me

A;N/ I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW EVAAR!- Thank you! Thank you sooo much! It really makes my heart float in the sky! I feel all fuzzy, like I ate a hamster!- Eh… So morbid.. Ehehehe…

Okay, chapter three is now underway, just because of that one review! :D

Sorry If I take the whole, YOUR IN A NEW UNIVERSE AND ARE WITH THE- oops, almost spoiled! :3

Truth grinned like a maniac in an asylum.

Well, that's what it looked like to me. He could be constipated for all I know.

I mentally giggle, as the image of a constipated Truth came into view.

Why so serious?…

"Hello again silly little human. I just met two others not a little while ago… Do you.. Happen to know them?…" Truth asked, playfully putting his 'invisible' hand to his 'invisible' chin.

I flinched, yet again, and looked up. Blinking owlishly.

"Wh-What..?.. W-W-" I started, but Truth interrupted me.

"Ah, who you ask? Hehehe… Why, one was a feisty little thing. She nearly had me by the throat, while the other just kept verbally questioning me with an ability I hadn't seen in eons…before… Well, That doesn't matter now, what matters is your Payment…" Truth grinned wickedly yet again. I was surprised his face didn't rip in half. Oh! Jeff the killer alert, Jeff the Killer alert!..-

"What are you, Ursula? Cause' I'm pretty sure I'm not a horny mermaid chick named Ariel, trying to find her one true love with two ripped tanned manly legs instead of fins… Now that I mention it, can fins even GET ripped?. Like, all muscular, and tough, Burr Burr…." I start to babble, because the bile slowly rising in my throat kept still as I talked.

Truth just floated there. Well, his grin wasn't floating so that's a good thing. Goes I'd be on crack If I saw his mouth Peanut-Butter-Jelly-Time its way off his face.

"You are a strange human. I will be slightly impressed if he doesn't mutilate you in the course of the next few days…" Truth said, grin still unfaltering.

I stopped my babbling as I felt my tummy calm down, and looked at Truth. I would've thought him, but then again, he is ME and last time I checked, which was um, yesterday, I think? Yeah, yesterday. I am indeed a girl. I do have the boobs for it, but you never know…

"Uhm, excuse me?… Him..? Don't tell me I'm partnering up with Roy, or Edward.

Look, I love Ed to death, but honestly the pipsqueak gets into way too much trouble. I'd love to keep both my arms and legs on my torso at all times, thank you.." I said, looking at my nails, stilling tripping over. Trying to make myself believe this was a dream.. Must've eaten chiz ton of turkey last night, and drank it down with a gallon of milk before hitting the hay.

That's the only reasonable explanation for what's occurring right this second.

Kudos to Good Mythical Morning… Wait, I hate turkey, and milk isn't really my forte. So, I'm super boned. Wait, not, I'm super ultra MEGA boned.

Truth sighed, exasperated. "Are you done yet? As much as your silly little thoughts are interesting to listen to, we must get on with the point as to why you are here, and what your Payment is…" Truth said, floating closer.

"… I see you enjoy the word 'Little" a lot. Tell me, is this because of the Tin Can, or the Pipsqueak? My cash is for the pipsqueak. Sadly I suck at gambling, and I'm broke…." I blink, looking thoughtful

Discussing things like this, is what kept me sane at this point.

Truth then smiled, and it made my spine shiver uncomfortably. "Oh, he WILL take nicely to you… Good match, good match.." He mumbles, smiling at me.

I lean as far away as possible, as fast as I can,. "Pop goes the Weasel…." I sing, looking freaked out.

Truth sighed AGAIN, and just looked towards the doors again.

"The price for entering this Domain, and for the path you will take in the World, is something you will gain in the future… " Truth smiled again, and the gates creaked open, emitting dark shadows, and small thin black tendrils with hands and sharp fingers, groping for something to rip apart, or hold still. Found their way towards me, and for the first time in forever, (A:N/Had to.. Had to…) I noticed the little green blob that was hurled earlier out the gates doors, getting picked up and coiled around with the tendrils. Wait a second… That.. That thing! No way! It cant be?… En- The tendrils had made their way towards me at the point, and they tightly wrapped around my wrists and ankles. Of course I screamed, I screamed like my life depended on it. And I guess when your being pulled in a large gate with millions of eyes all trained on you, you think it IS the end.

So, in short, I screamed still my throat ached something fierce.

Images, thousands of images filled my skull to the brim. Information I could never obtain, or understand to its full extent was forced into my gaping brain, as if I was gulping down the world itself. Some of the stuff I already knew, but most of it was entirely unfamiliar. My head felt like it was about to explode, and I guess it was.

Truth said something that I barley caught through all of my screeching.

"Make sure to say hi to your friends Gwen and Lillie for me while your there!.."

Truth be told, Truth still hadn't told me what my 'Journey' in MY messed up life of Fullmetal Alchemist was.

Or where'd I'd end up. I guess it would've made me freak out even more, half joy, half flipped.

Cause' trust me. It was a change I was not ready for. Not ready at all.

A:N/ Okay, I love this story already…. And I know you guys do too. I hope you loved this chapter just as much as I did. I LOVE UPDATING! And, guess what? IM WRITING A LITTLE BONUS! Lookie lookie!-

I felt like I was flying. Flying, and then I was falling. FALLING LIKE, REALLY FRICKIN' FAST.

But I didn't go Ker-SPLAT like I would've guessed. Oh no, I jumped up, panting like a dog, hair in my face and heart racing a million miles a minute. I was laying in a unfamiliar bed, and I looked around nervously. Gulping down the lump in my throat, I was about to get up, when two low growling noises made their way to my surprised ear-holes.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?!.-" I yelled, quickly snatching the thing pillow I supposed my head was laying on, and put it in front of me. "U-U-Uhm… H-Hello..? Any m-monsters out t-there?…"

No reply. "…..Well fine then! I don't want to talk to you either!" I whisper yelled. Those I could dimly make out four glowing circles. Which I guessed were retinas of Chimeras. How in the world did I..? Oh.. Yeah… Fullmetal Alchemist… Totally forgot…

I looked around the 'room' I was staying in, and blinked. Daaannng. This place is filthy! And I thought MY room was dirty. This place is stripped bare of anything but a small table and bed. Wonder where the light was coming from… Meh. Find out later. What interested me more, was the vents high above me, attached to the ceiling.

Okay. Can't jump. Like, maybe 2 inches off the ground, but not 20 feet. As I contemplated using my Origami skills to create a ladder, the rather large, steel bolted to the wall and locked with a heavy bar, door clicked loudly. And it creaked with a metallic sound, as it opened, to reveal….-

A:N/ MUAHAHAHAA- I'm evil, I knows it. But, I'm seriously on the scales here. I cant decide what to put, or what choice to make. PM me (Er, something like that. Still new… ^-^''') if you want to know the choices. There are two. Twos ways it could go down, but I don't know if you want it spoiled or not. It will help if you PM and tell me if you want to know the two ways, and Ill explain it to you. Like a vote. You don't HAVE to PM me if you don't want to know which ways it could go, just, if you WANT to know, and if you WANT to help me give you the best Adorb's and Funniest' chapters in the future, just PM. Kay?… Not good at making demands, Er, questions. Just, really snagged here…. Sorry!


	4. Ch 4- Smile, Its Funny-

**A:N/ Hellloooo everybody! I'm FINALLY back! And ready to update, to you lovely readers!**

 **Recently, I got a really nice review! They'd gave me some awesome info, that I'm hoping to put to good use! Though I already had seriousness in mind, I just thought that not all story's have to start out Dead serious.**

 **I just thought that we'd all enjoy a good laugh. But in order to build up my OC's (me) character, I need to put more effort into it.**

 **So, if your displeased with the lack of jokes or references, just, look harder.. They're still be there, I assure you. Just this chapter is going to be more detailed and… Well, I'll be more 'human' rather than 'Fangirl' cause' we all know how you'd act in a locked chamber filled with Chimeras, in a place you knew only existed in the books and on the Television screen.**

 **Okay? So get ready. This is a long one. I'd promised a lot to my fellow Reviewers, who I now call a Beta, and Friend.**

 **So… Enjoy this, and Ill enjoy your excitement! Its gonna be serious… X3 Hopefully Reviewer-Chan is gonna be okay with this new type of style I do, when I'm writing to get the blood pumping… :D**

Right now I'm mostly worried about getting the whole "Master" and "Father" thing mixed up. Cause I was like, do they call him Father, or Master? I know in the Anime its Dante, and they call her Master, but in the Manga do they call him Father, or MASTER?… GAAH!- I apologize if I'm wrong! PLEASE TELL ME IF I AAAMM!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the door swung open, I gasped and scooted farther back onto the thin mattress.. Stuffing my face into my pillow. The squeaks of the old battered comforter was the only sound I could hear. But as I began to establish the soft footsteps, slowly edging their way towards my curled up figure. Coming closer, as if to taunt me. My heart began to race. It clanged and rushed against the confines of my Rib Cage, trying all its might to break free. I realized I could die. Right here, right now. What had Truth said, when I was being taken away.. Into this God forsaken World…

" _Make sure to say hi to your friends, Gwen and Lillie for me while your there!…"_

I shudder, remembering the searing pain that shot through my skull, as unknown and unwanted information disturbed my naïve mind.

It made looking at the simplest things, a inner puzzle that I had to figure out. And what scared me the most, was that I COULD.

Forgetting the fact that there was something, or, someone heading towards me, I was surprised when something slammed against a hard, flat surface.

I jumped, hesitantly peeking my eyes up over the edge of the pillow I had used to stuff my face in.

Looking around, I thought that whatever it was had quickly left. But that thought soon vanished as soon as the 'thing' that barged in here WAVED at me.

I say thing, because I could hardly see anything within a 3 foot radius. There was no windows, and even if there were, I'm pretty sure they'd of had steel bars across them. At least it'd give off SOME light from the outside world. As much as I'm cooped up In my room all the time, squealing at Fluffy USUK Fan fiction, I despised being alone, in here. With Chimera's who could rip my face off at any minute.

I squinted my eyes, unconsciously scooting farther back, until I could faintly make out a slender figure. It was kind of bulky in certain places, making it male. I blinked, realizing where I was. I remember this place. But only barely. Isn't this where Dr. Marcoh was being held? Yeah. Those same two Chimeras were there as well. But, since they're BOTH here, that means Scar has yet to walk across the vent above, and Dr. Marcoh hasn't escaped yet. Am I THAT far into the series?… Or am I at the beginning… Where Dr. Marcoh doesn't even come in till later, when Ed and Al are after the ways of making the Stone.

Gosh, so many question I can answer myself, but I need time… All of this thinking happened in a matter of seconds, but before I could even manage another thought towards my being here, the 'person' stepped forward, into my range of vision.

Being the oblivious dork I was, I asked, "Uhm, hello.. Might I ask who you are?.. I know your probably a Guard or something… Supposed to check on me… " I ended my sentence in a low mumble, as a familiar chuckle emitted from the being in front of me.

I widened my eyes, and blurt out, "Envy!" I yell, pointing. I was smiling. Silly, stupid me. So used to seeing the television screen, or having my nose stuffed into the book.

The person, which was supposedly Envy, suddenly stopped chuckling, and I could feel the glare he sent my way. I shivered.

"How do you know how I am, brat?…" He said, his voice practically stabbing me a hundred times over. I shrunk back, trying to hide myself into the thin sheets that surrounded me. Gulping rather audibly, I shake my head. He took it as a sign to slam me against the already broken and cracked wall. And so he did just that.

He took two leaps and had me by the neck, as he slammed me against the wall across from the bed. I started hyperventilating, my eyes widen to the brims, and I let out a terrified whimper, since I couldn't do much else because he was choking me.

"How. Do you know who I am…" He hissed, his voice a deadly calm.

I only gagged in response, clawing at the hand that held my in the air, pressed against the wall that I could swear would cave in at any moment.

He smirked and dropped me, allowing me to fall to my shaking knees, and breathing in large gulps of air. I was petrified of him. But at the same time, I respected him, and pitied him.

I guess he saw it in my eyes as I looked up, because he glared and kicked me in the side, then grabbing a handful of hair, slammed me against another poor wall.

I yelped, and curled in on myself, biting my lip, trying not to cry. I felt it coming, so I squeezed my eyes shut as a few lone salty tears trailed down my cheeks. I hated this. I should've just shut my trap. If I would've just shut my trap, I wouldn't be in this mess. In pain, crying like a pathetic wimp.

He smirked again. Is that all he does? I guess so, since he lifted me higher by the large clump of hair he clutched in his hand.

I whimpered, and was about to say something, until I felt a cool metal press against the middle of my bare throat. The stinging on the lower base of my skull, and the stinging in my eyes almost made it unnoticeable. That is until he said the same question a third and final time.

"I'll ask once again, you pathetic brat. How do you know my name?" He sneered, pressing the sudden blade further into my neck. I leaned away, pressing myself against the wall. My entire body shook from fear, and my brain was in a thick haze. I couldn't see straight. Or think straight.

But trying to be brave, I opened my eyes, and looked straight at him, ignoring my inner pleas to stop. Probably doing the most stupidest thing in my entire life, I smiled and shook my head. "I know a lot more than you think, homunculus…."

With that he growled, and prepared to stab a gaping hole in my chest. That is, until a soft seductive voice stopped him in his tracks.

Lust stood in the door way, along with Gluttony.

"Envy, you do remember what Father told us, right? No harming the human. She will be needed in the future…." I couldn't remember the rest, I passed out by then, going limp. Envy simply dropped me.

-Envy's POV-

As I dropped the girl onto the floor, I turned towards Lust with a glare that could kill. Lust wasn't affected in the slightest, and continued on with her sentence. Until she was interrupted by Wrath.

"Father told us not to kill her. And you know perfectly as to why that is. Now if you don't want Father to punish you again, please try to hold back from attacking her…" Wrath surmised, with a scowl.

I rolled his eyes, and turned towards the girls limp body. Gluttony eyed her hungrily, sucking on a fat finger in his mouth. I debated on feeding her to him.

Instead, I growled, and stormed off, out the door.

' _Why the hell do I even have to take care of the pathetic little human? Why couldn't Father just pick Lust or Pride to deal with her? Why couldn't he end her stupid life, just like the rest of the Human scum….'_

I punched the wall closest to me out of rage, and a medium sized crater was made. I stormed off, destroying everything that stood in my way. (A:N/ Hulk out bro, hulk out! Sorry if his hulk outs are crappy.. Ehehehe… )

"Envy. Calm down…" Said a 'man' with dozens of metal tubing that was hooked and lined around the large chair he sat in.

I had raged my way to the main room, where Father was seated quietly by flasks of every kind, reading a book. He set said book down, and turned towards his 'son.

I glared at him, my eyesight flashing red for a brief moment.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I have to be the one to take care of that annoying pathetic brat! If you haven't already figured it out, I HATE every SINGLE human, so why do I have to watch over her?! Why not get Lust or Gluttony to do it?"

(A:N/ I'm not too good when it comes to insults from Envy…. ^-^')

Father sighed, slightly exasperated. His patience for his son running thin already.

-3rd person POV-

"Like I told you before, calm down. Listen, my son, you must take care of the human. She knows far more than you think… She is important to the Plan. You must not kill her… Though I warn you now, Envy. Do not get overly attached to the girl. "

(ACHIEVEMENT! Father called me girl instead of scum! :D)

"Even if she knows of everything you are, and was, do not let that fool you. You must break her." Father stated, looking back towards his book.

Envy fumed. He may be able to break the pitiful lowly human, but he will NEVER get attached. How foolish and stupid could Father be? He was ENVY. The first borne Homunculus, by Father. He knows better than… To get 'attached' as he said. He'd rather beat the 'thing' till she died.

"I don't care what orders you give me, "FATHER" but I am not going to help her.." Envy gritted his teeth.

Father scowled, his patience gone.

Envy knew he was treading on thin ice as it was, for disobeying his Father. His Creator.

But he will not stay, and be humiliated by his own Pride, and to stand so low as to 'Care' for a HUMAN. The retched things deserved nothing but pain and death.

"Envy… Are you disobeying your Father?.." He drawled, propping the side of his wrinkly face with the knuckles of his left hand.

Envy suddenly flinched, though even to the keenest of eyes, it wasn't noticeable.

Father continued to scowl. "Envy. You know the punishment for not listening to your Father. This is what you have been **ordered** to do. So you must obey. WITHOUT questioning my authority.. " Father said.

Envy hissed. "I wasn't questioning your **Authority** , "Father". I just don't want to HELP a stupid brat like her. Or any filthy human for that matter. You of all people should know this. So why me?" Envy narrowed his eyes at Father. _'Why the hell not Lust or even Wrath? He could just kill her off. That would just end the damn problem…'_

Father eyed his first creation. "This is your last warning, Envy." His face stayed permanent scowl. He glared at his son. He had lost all patience long ago.

Envy growled "I will not. I WILL NOT. Take care of a annoying, disgusting HUMAN." He clenched his fists, teeth grinding.

Father sighed. Looking towards his right, where dark looming shadows swirled.

"Pride. I trust you to take care of your Brother. He has disobeyed me for the last time. Make sure he learns his lesson…" Pride, a small young boy walked forwards from the shadows. He smirked and nodded, "Yes, Father.."

Father just turned back around, his chair clanging and ringing from the sudden movements. He picked up his book, and began to read once again. Ignoring the furious growls echoing from across the empty room.

"Envy. You will look over this human. She is of much use to us. Don't just simply push aside the fact of that she knows every little detail about you. And of everything else that will happen surely in the future. Do not kill her. Or the punishment you receive now, will be but a mere slap compared to what will happen if you destroy the human…" Father lectured. He then grew quiet as Pride did what he asked of him to do.

 _ **Weaken**_ him.

 _ **Break**_ him till he has no other way to turn.

 _ **Make**_ him come crawling back to his Father.

-My POV- (Name has yet to be told! X3)

I slowly opened my crusted eyes, and looked around for a good while. Remembering as to why I was laying on the floor, I frowned, glaring.

Grunting, I tried to lift myself up, but had to collapse in sheer agony, as pain erupted from my throat, and ribs. Along with my lower back, might I add.

I knew I hadn't slept weird, because I was laying on the cracked old floor of my 'Cell Room".

Ick. It smells disgusting in here, I noted. Strange I think of this now, as I'm slowly pulling myself to my knees, and crawling my way towards my now empty bed.

Where had my pillow gone?.. Oh yeah. I threw it at a random Chimera as Envy attacked me.

Poor Chimera. Now poor me. I had nothing to lay my head against.

A sudden pain erupted from my abdomen, as I laid almost contently down upon the creaking thin mattress. Lifting my over-sized Garfield shirt up, along with my tank top, To reveal my belly. Nothing. No bruises there, so why….- Oh no. My thoughts suddenly came to a halt.

Oh no no no no no… This cant be happening. Why.. Of all the places, and TIMES, does this have to happen NOW?!-

I gulped, as another wash of pain ran over me. I Groaned, rubbing my tummy. I clenched my unoccupied fist, making a very concentrated face. The rest of my body was normal compared to the pain I was feeling.

Shark week had begun. And I was going to be in such a pissed off mood.

Do they even HAVE painkillers here? From what I've read of Fan fiction, yes.

But I'm here with the most evil of evil's. Like, legit. The Seven DEADLY sins. And their Creator, who is technically the FIRST born Homunculus.

I then think about my parents…

Why haven't I thought about them before?

I know getting stuck in ANOTHER dimension is startling and all. But, shouldn't I of at least thought about them? Like, how are they going to act, when they see their 15 year old daughter, MISSING? I can't help but see them crying, screaming, blaming each other, and calling the police. All in vain.

I already give them enough stress as it is. Not doing good in school, acting like a complete and utter moron. All the time. I'm lazy, and a bit dense. Always confused, and clumsy. Never too sure of herself. A bit of an Egoistical Bastard.

They don't deserve something like this. I need to go back. And help them, say to them I'm alright, its okay. I'm not gone…

But I cant. I'm stuck here, with no way out.

I smack myself on top of the head. C'mon! Man up! What would Gwen say?

' _Stop acting so pessimistic! You know I hate pessimistic people! Stop complaining, and do something right!'_

Yeah! I need to stop complaining about the negatives, and start complaining about the POSITIVES!…

Wait. That isn't right. I need to look for more than just one solution to my problem.

Think optimistic! Okay!

There could be a way out, just like in other Fan Fictions! But how would I manage to get out of here? Well first, I need to suck up getting beat and watch my tongue, because if Envy is going to be my 'Guard' then I might as well TRY and get on his good side.

….

How stupid could you BE?! This is Envy for Pete's sake! He could kill me in a split second if he wanted to, which I don't doubt now that he does!

But what if Father doesn't want me killed? What if he needs me for his plan? GAH! I'VE SEEN THE GATE! I CAN DO AWESOME STUFF WITH ALCHEMY!

Sighing deeply, and pinching the bridge of my nose, I sigh. Everything is quiet, that is, until I hear a loud screech.

"YELP!" I freak out, flipping over off the bed. Groaning, I sit up, rubbing my hip. Which was twice in one day bruised black and blue.

I look around, seeing the two chimeras back away as far as their chain's would allow.

I gulp, and careful not to stumble, make my way onto my bed again. I straighten my back, and lean against the wall, pressing against the side of the bed.

I reach over and grab the thin sheet, and cover myself up, suddenly shivering.

Isn't this place in the sewer? So why is it so cold?

I try to think back towards the anime and Manga. Mostly the Manga, because I've read more than that, like, 18 volume's total. And the rest was spoiled by Gwen. Don't worry, I told her to! Glad I did, cause' Now I wouldn't know jack squat about Envy.

Besides the fact of me knowing everything about him, and the Manga. Since I'm here, In this particular cell room, I think I'm in Brotherhood.

I have been referring towards their Father n the Manga and Brotherhood. I hope it is. Cause' I don't know bout' you, but… I really don't like Dante. (DUH)

I hope all those Fan Fictions I read, were close to right. Because im going to need those facts.

Gosh. What if they're just, made up or wrong? They WERE Authors, and were REALLY good stories. Could those facts just be fake?-

GOSH DANG IT, WHY DIDN'T I JUST WATCH THE ANIME!-

After a brief silence, I suddenly heard the _click clacking_ of boots.

"Uh…." I manage, with a small twitch. Trying not to have a Heart Attack.

They got louder, drawing closer and closer. Déjà vu? Yuparoonie.

I thought they were going to pass by this door, but they stopped abruptly.

'Eh?! Why did they stop, they don't need to stop, go on, keep walking. Nothing to see here. Just a really frightened human girl that is of no use to you…!'

I think, rapidly tapping my arm.

The huge lock on the door, suddenly clicks, and the bars swing off.

The steel door opens wide, with a loud eerie creak.

I look at the floor, very interested in the cracks that lined it.

The click clacking of those boots echoed throughout the bare cell.

I gulped mentally, preparing for the worst. But never looking up, as my eyes became watery. I forgot to blink.

But as soon as I did, a slender, female figure in the shadows was right in front of me. She looked down, and I look up. Gasping, I held in a screech of surprise. I shuddered, looking around. Anywhere but her calculating eyes.

Lust.

She was standing right in front of me. Probably about to slice me clean in two with her sharp nails.

I was about to die. I didn't want to die, at least, not here, not **now.**

My swirling thoughts made me dizzy, that is until I felt and heard something plop onto the bed in front of me.

I blink, trying to discern what the hell she put in front of me.

Please don't tell me it's a mutated lobster, or something…

Way off mark. Whatever it was, blinked opened its eyes, looked straight at me, and GLARED.

I freeze. _'MUTATED LOBSTERS DO NOT GLARE..!'_

I think, suddenly freaked out.

It hissed, and was about to charge at me, until Lust's voice stopped it in its tracks.

"Envy, you are not supposed to harm the human. Even in your weakest form. You are not to leave, until you show some respect towards his orders and decisions…" Lust stated simply, and with a flick of her hair, she turned and strode out of the room, with Gluttony waiting in the door way.

As soon as the bar slammed shut across the metal door, Envy growled at me, and hunched himself.

I looked at him, scooting father back from the green lizard.

' _He looks even weirder in person…. Eaah.. But. He didn't deserve this.. What did he do? Did he disobey Father? Well, that proves it then! I am in Brotherhood! Thank Goodness, too… so, he DID disobey his Fathers orders… But, what were those orders?…_ '

Smiling, I try to wave, but as soon as I raise my hand to do so, Envy scooted farther back, falling off the edge of the bed with a yelp, and onto the floor.

I stifle a giggle, and crawl forward, peeking over the bed to look at him.

' _I swear, if he jumps up and latches onto my face, it will be so cliché I might just die…'_

I guess when I thought that, I made a, 'Seriously? I though you were better than that face". Because Envy vibrated.

Well. He growled. Just, the way he was laying on the floor made him look like my History Teacher's phone.

I blink, unable to control my laughter, and fell backwards, onto the bed. Giggling, and rolling around. "I'm sorry, Envy, b-but that was just way t-too funny!" I say, giggling harder.

Managing to stifle my laughter, so I could peek over the edge. Envy wasn't there.

' _Oh God….'_ Looking around frantically, I didn't see the green little dude manage to crawl his way back onto the bed. As much as he hated being near me, he didn't have a choice.

Those Chimera's were looking at him.

I crawled around, starting to giggle again. "Envy? You okay?"

Something landed on my head.

"GAAAH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" I scream, flailing around, and shaking my head. Whatever the heck it was, dug its claws into my head. Trying to hang on for dear life.

"STOP MOVING, BRAT!" Envy yelled. Or tried to, that is.

I flinched and stayed still, as he hopped off my head, only to land face first onto my thigh.

"GAH! YOUR COLD!" I flip, smacking him off my leg.

He yelps again, flying directly into the wall beside me.

"Calm your ass down, human!" Envy growled out, as he stood up wobbling a bit.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I say, rushing over to him, and poking him.

"Don't touch me, you worthless brat! I'm fine!" Envy snarled, hissing at my touch.

I raise my shoulder's. "Geez. And I thought I'd be PMSing… Just, OW!" I groan, hunching over, hugging my torso.

"Why, dear Lord. Ahhhh. Lordy Leedy Loo.. Paaaiiin! Gaaahh!" I managed to roll over, off the bed, but I didn't notice.

"The floor is cooooooollll… coool is nice…" I sigh in relief, and hug the floor.

Envy peered down at me, shaking his head. Then decides to jump off, falling on my face after I turned around to get up.

"AH! Envy! Get off! YOUR FREEZING! And, well, LIZARD-LIKE!" I yell, grabbing him, and trying to rip him off my face.

"Hmph… " Was my answer. He hopped off, kicking me in the process, and wobbled his way under the bed.

I roll my eyes, and rub my face. "Gonna leave a bruise… Jerk!" I mumble to myself. Sadly, Envy heard me.

"What did you say, brat?" Envy yelled, coming out of his Lizard-Cave.

I sighed, and got up, brushing myself off, laid back on the bed.

Envy hissed once more at my silence, and tried to crawl back up onto the bed. But only got about half way, until he lost his grip and fell off.

He does have, what, 6 legs.. I though he would be able to climb good…

Sighing, exasperated, I look over, and see him twitching. Out of anger? Or is he dead? I didn't know for sure, so I asked him.

"Hey Envy, are you dead?" Smiling, I reach over to pick him up.

"Let go, you pathetic human! I will.. Destroy you!" Envy growled out, biting me.

"Jeez! Sharp teeth.. Your like a cat!" I say, snickering. I can finally get him back for kicking me in the face!

Smiling at him, I wrap him up in a cocoon of the blanket on the bed, and I sat there, watching him struggle.

I giggled, poking his side. He hissed, and squirmed more, trying to break free of his little prison.

"That's what you get for kicking me!"

He glared at me.

I smiled.

When he got out, (After I helped him) he refused to even look at me. He only glared, when I managed to get into his peripheral vision.

Well. I guess I screwed that up… He hates me. Well, duh, he hates everything.

I felt really guilty. I guess I shouldn't feel guilty, more like terrified at what I did. He was only like this, at the time being. But once he does whatever Father told him to, he won't get stronger.

But once he does..? Well. I'm boned.

I felt like I should apologize to a cold blooded killer… One who hates humans, and their 'pathetic' existence.

He was once human too…

I then sigh, and look towards his curled up form.

"Hey, Envy?" I ask, restraining myself not to poke him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that to you, when your in your weakest form. It's very humiliating to be over-powered by a mere human, like me… I know you wont' forgive me, and it's stupid of my pathetic self to even begin to think of apologizing to you."

I start, looking towards the vents and ceiling above me. Taking a deep breath, and sighing.

"And, I shouldn't apologize to a cold-blooded killer… One who hates human's with a passion. One who envies them to the point of wanting to break and destroy them, just to get rid of the feeling of Jealousy… Look, I'm not trying to be a sappy-ass, but I feel bad for doing that to you. Now just shut up, cause' I know your going to say, "Like I care, you worthless brat," or "Shut the hell up, pathetic human." "

I sigh again, closing my eyes, then curling up on myself. I fall asleep, not caring if he heard, or said anything. It just felt better to apologize for something that I didn't need to do.

What happened to me saying to myself, that I needed to get on his good side? Laughing at him, and making fun of his weakest state is being nice? Sorry, if that was out of character for either of us, but I'd hate to have guilt for a murderer…

For the first time, I had a dreamless sleep. I guess that happens when your dreaming in a Dimension that should exist only in fairy tales.

This time, I'm in this Dimesnsion with the sheer hope of getting out. But, what I'm worried about most, is at the end of everything, will I _**want**_ to go back?

I've read the Fan Fiction, I've seen the Movies. I'm just praying that it won't happen the way my gut's telling me it will.

A/N: Hey hey heeeyy! What's up guys? I've had some awesome reviews, and sorry that this is SOO friggin late. But, I couldn't write on one of the main devices. So, I had to wait and span out different times of getting on the BOSS Computer, that is my parents'. I could only get on for so long, and I wanted it to be as OKAY as it can get.

I hope that Envy or ME for that matter as out of character. I've read so many awesome Fan Fiction, that put's my Envy to shame.

They just nail his character, and here I am, stumbling over insulting names he's gonna call me.

This was a long one, that's for sure, 7 pages! Almost 8! MAKE IT 8, DAMNIT! XD

Well, I thank you for waiting, and I thank you for reading! I love you, my fellow visitors, Readers, Reviewers, Followers, and FAVORITE-ERS! Have a good day, and I'll see you as soon as I finish the next chapter! :D Bye bye!


	5. Today, I'm Feeling

**AN/:…**

… **.**

… **..**

… **HELLO! -Gets smacked with tons of HATE- WAAAAHH! IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY!… ITS MY FAULT, I BECAME ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO DON'T UPDATE… I'VE BEEN ON A TOO-LONG HIATUS… WHATEVER THAT WORD MEANS…. I KNOW IT MEANS VACATION…. ANYWAY, AUTHORS NOTE, AND UPDATE CHAPTER THING.**

 **-We, as in Me(My OC), Gwen, and Lillie, since our arrival, things have altered, as in, we may or may not have taken certain characters places. Like, side characters… Sooo, don't worry! Ah, so that's why eeeeeverything is sidey sidey, and not all Manga, or Anime… :3.. Cos, TWO people will be in this fan fiction, at the SAME TIME…. Like, it's a big deal, and paradox creating… But I don't know if I should consider it a Crossover… -.-? Anywaaay, heres the next, and long-awaited chaapter!.. If.. Your still.. Here.. That is…. -Taps on screen, anime tears streaming down her cheeks-**

I woke up, with a jolt. And my quickened breath told me that I had a nightmare, or dream… and that I couldn't remember… I looked around, and saw my room. MY room…. Oh, how I missed this place.

I swung my legs over the bed like usual, and saw my Cat, Tiger, hop on the bed, to lay beside me, purring. I smiled.

I then ran out of my room, to greet my Mom in the kitchen. It was a Saturday! I love Saturdays! …. Wait… How is it… Saturday?… -

" _And the beast crawls out of her girl cave..!"_

I rolled my eyes, and laughed, crossing my arms, before relaxing them at my sides, tilting my head.

"… _.Hey Mom?… What… Day is it…? Like, number wise…."_

Mom turned to look at me, from her spot in front of the oven, turning Pancakes.

She gave me a shrug, and looked to the clock.

"… _.Time….. What we never had…."_ **(meant to be like that)**

I blinked, and shivered a bit, her voice off in a way I couldn't quite comprehend. I looked back over to their room beside mine, and saw the bed empty. Neat. Untouched. Where's Dad?..

"… _..M-Mom… Where's Daddy?… Is he at… Work?"_

I ask, looking back over to her, only to jump, as she was right in front of me. Spatula in hand. A emotionless look on her face. She just stared, until she leaned closer, and grinned ear to ear, with a sickening smile, that rattled me to the core. No. That. That isn't…

"… _Oh… He… isn't here… He's outside…."_

I took a few steps back, and she stayed where she was, the grin still stuck to her face like glue.

" _U-Uh.. M-Mom…. A-Are you o-oka-"_

" _HE. Is. Fi-Fi-Fi-Fiiiine…. Do-Do-Don't w-w-w-wo-worry…._ "

She said, in a forced, robotic manner, when a audited voice breaks ,and stutters uncontrollably. It reminded me of Alien Isolation, oddly.

I open my mouth to speak, but couldn't, no matter what. I began to hyperventilate.

I looked side to side and noticed she was blocking the entire Hallway. I only had to go to my room, then she'd leave me alone, right?.. But what's WRONG with her…? Is she on a different type of medicine? Is there side-effects?…

My mind couldn't place the fact or theory of what was wrong with her, as I stumbled back more, until I eventually found my doorknob. When did I shut my door?…

In a rushed manner, I quickly turned the old rusted knob, and turned towards the door, to see nothing.

I almost fell forwards into the blackness.

WHERE'S MY ROOM?!..

" _Ooooh SWEETIE!…. I cooked you some BREAKFAASSTT!… CAN YOU COME IN THE KITCHEN TO EAT IT, PLEASE?!…"_

I heard my Mother scream. I was officially freaked out.

This.. This cant be my Mom.. But, this is my home, my room…

Not anymore.

I looked forward, and reached a hand out, only for it to be enveloped into nothing. It disappeared, and I screamed, and tried scuttling back, but felt something, or someone push me. I fell forwards into the blackness with enthusiasm, and force. I screeched, tears pricking my eyes, as I continued falling to my doom.

I never hit the bottom.

Because I woke up. Again. Sweating, and breathing heavily, clutching the thin sheets surrounding my shaking form. No Tiger, to hop down, to tell me that it was only my Imagination, and that your back in Reality. No room, with the horrid purple walls. No Mom, greeting me good morning. No Dad, smiling, trying to cheer me up, because it's a Saturday, a Errand day.

I looked around, and grimaced, curling in on myself, eyes wide. Tears pricking my eyes, and a took in a shaking breath. No. No no no! I don't want this! I don't! I hate this! I want to go back! Take me back! I want my LIFE back! Give me my Life back!

I screamed inside my head, clutching my hair, and I hunched over, fighting tears, and I choked on my own breath.

I don't want to be here. I'm not supposed to be here. This isn't real. Its not SUPPOSED to be real. It cant be…

That's when I felt it. Eyes, staring up at me. I slowly, looked down beside the bed, to see the glint of glowing iris's. And I shrieked, scooting away, my back against the crummy wall.

It growled, almost sounding proud of itself, and crawled away, under the bed.

I shook my head, not believing it. I couldn't believe it. What happened?.. Did I miss something?… Where am I?..

Why am I here…?

I looked around me once more, and all I could see was dark. I knew I wasn't home. I knew I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I felt something stab my arm, but I took no notice. I kept staring out, eyes wide and unbelieving. I tried looking at everything I could, which was nothing. I only saw the arms and hands of my own body, if they were so close to my face.

But I again, felt something stab me. that's when I realized it was teeth. Very sharp teeth. I blinked rapidly, looking side to side, before looking down, to still see hardly anything, but a faint outline of a small shape, grumbling. Well, it was twisting wildly, tugging at the edge of my big red Garfield shirt.

How did I remember that..? Am I wearing that shirt..?.. Mom found that for me… At a Thrift Store… I then began to stare off into space again, into the darkness, my mind was wandering, unwanted, but simple memories penetrating my subconscious, that were now so very precious.. Because there were so little chance, of ever creating more of them now.

The thing tugging my shirt, apparently noticed, and growled again, and tugged more, until I absent-mildly swatted it away, for it to squeak, and slide off the bed I was on, and I heard a semi-loud thud.

It fell.

I blinked again, and looked around, before swinging my legs over, my feet landing on the cold hard floor. Well, one of them did.

The other stepped on something squishy, yet spiky and oddly solid, and cold.

I made a grunt of surprise, that sounded like a muffled yell.

I leaned over, looking over my knees, at the dirty cracked floor, to carefully raise my foot, hearing the weird ' _stiiiicckk'_ of when those 25cent Sticky-Hand falls off a wall or body part.

I winced, when it made a rather pathetic growl, that fell into a whimper, and low squall.

I moved my foot to the side, to squint, tilting my head, as if that would help what I saw, make more sense.

….

A lizard..?..

I raised my legs up, to criss-cross them, and reach a hand down, to pick the poor thing up by the 'tail', and it ' _ **eeeked!'**_ when I plopped it in my other hand, to cup them and raise the squealing thing up to my face.

"….U-Uh… Hi..?…"

I say, in a questioning manner, as I blinked again, when the 'Lizard' blinked its bulbous eyes, tears streaming down its tiny 'face'.

It tried to glare, but couldn't, as it only muttered choice words, trying to squirm away.

I instantly felt empathy, and pity. I furrowed my eyebrows, and moved, to hold it against me, since it was so cold.

Is it okay?… Why is it crying?.. Its my fault! I stepped on it! Of course that would hurt!

The 'Lizard' growled quietly, weakly, before squirming again. Suddenly, I felt a familiar set of sharp teeth, sink into my skin.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?!.."

I yelled out, flinching, and in a swift movement, threw him away, onto the bed. It squeaked once more, as it landed onto the thin old covers, squalling, muttering more choice things, as it kept crying.

I sighed, and patted around for it, before my hand landed on its eye, as it growled, and hissed, chomping on my finger, as I flailed my arm, until it got flung off once more, into my face. I flailed again, as the 'Lizard' growled, sliding off my face, landing In a heap on my lap.

I huffed, and looked down, rubbing my now sore face, a red lizard shaped mark slapped right in the middle of it.

I picked it up again, and it surprisingly did nothing. It opened its mouth, which I noted was on its stomach, as it to scream at me something, but closed it, and looked away, crossing its many 'arms'.

I blinked, for more than three times in less than 5 minutes, and raised it closer to my face, and this time, IT blinked, and looked up at me, a weird look on its face.

Suddenly, something clicked, and I couldn't find out what, but I said something, that got its attention.

"…Envy…?"

It actually turned to look at me, wide eyed, as I smiled a little bit. Before the next thing I knew, it had CHOMPED me AGAIN, this time, on my nose.

I flailed, as it chuckled evilly, before squealing, falling off my face, landing painfully back onto the bed.

I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head.

… He.. He just stayed there. Yeah. He. I think it's a he, but there's no way in HELL I'm checking. I have a feeling he would bite me, and actually manage to kill me.

I mean, if its called Envy, then its green..? Maybe?.. Well, green can be related to GUY. So, I'm basing my theory on that.

Eventually, the room grew lighter, and I was finally able to see my foe.

…..

Envy actually WAS a tiny little lizard. Thing. Bug?

I shook my head again, and saw him squirming, and roll onto his feet. I want to put in him a jar, or something. Just to keep him in-sight. Hey, for a little dude, he sure waddles fast.

I rub my eyes, yawning, wanting more sleep. After my fiasco, I don't think I woke up at a good hour. But even as I am so exhausted, I'm In the infamous, 'Too Tired To Sleep' faze…

I sighed, and was about to say something to Envy, before the loud creaking, and the slamming of a door, echoed throughout the big, but empty room. Thus, creating an echo.

I flinched again, jittery, and scared, glancing over beside me, to see a black-haired young woman, with way too many curves and way to big a boobage.

Jeez, how can she even STAND straight? I'd be hunched back before tomorrow with all THAT hangin' there…

I was scowling, as she walked in, and I heard an eerie gurgle, until I looked further left, to see a chubby.. THING outside in the hallway.

It actually looked pretty nice.

The Hallway, not the THING.

That's when I recalled all about where I was, and why.

Why Lust would be here, who Lust WAS, when she died, how she died, and that she had a Master, and who her Master was, and why she was what she was.

I knew everything.

I knew WHY I was here. Well, a little bit, maybe.

I was supposed to do something… but I just couldn't think of WHAT….

I think these things, as she walked by me, only to stop, and stare at the thing beside me.

Well, Envy, I guess. He was curled up, looking in the opposite direction of us both, which was an unsuspecting wall. I could see it peeling from here…

"… Envy. Have you thought it over…?"

Lust said, as she crossed her arms under her massive pride and joys.

I raise an eyebrow, and look to Envy, as he hunched up even more, and practically BURNED the wall with his heated glare he sent it.

"…..Fine…"

And she left as quickly as she came, but stated something before she closed the door.

"…. You don't have long, We do not have long for you to whine…."

She shut the door with a slam, and I winced, before looking back over to Envy. He wasn't there. He was under the bed. I could hear him muttering.

He always mutters under there. Where he thinks I cant hear him.

"..Damn human…. I could just cut her throat, and end it… That's what I'll do… When I get my form back… "

I looked to the door, and frowned, trying to wonder, why he hated humans so much…

…Oh.. That's why….

 **AN:/ OOOKAAAYYYY! I ran out of tiiiiiime to wriiite mooooreee… But, this is just a horrible filler… DX And, its based on the Human part of me… My OC, how I would act, how SHE would act, when in such a situation, and after a dream like that, my mind was freaked out, and 'restarted' in a way. that's why I was like, "OMG WHUT IS DIS STOOF?… WHY IS I BE HERE?!"… Cause' I was in an Anxiety Attack of sorts…**

 **Sooo… BBBYEEE BYEEEE, and hopefully, I'll update.. Maybe… O.O'''**


	6. Chapter 6: Fruitlessly

**AN:/**

 **I just reread my past work on this story.**

 **IT WAS HORRIBLE. I got absolutely no where with this, like I wanted to. I have become THAT author. The one that hardly ever, if never updates.**

 **CRAP.**

 **Well, I have gotten back into my favorite anime: FMA!**

 **And Envy is still as hilariously man-woman. So, I decided, after 4 days of guilt ad ideas, that I can continue this!**

 **For my sake, and yours. My sake, as in, if I didn't, I would be haunted.**

 **So, if you are still hoping to enjoy this, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **-p.s, if you need to reread everything, it will not be that difficult. Trust me, the chapters are rather easy to skim through. I did not make it that plotty at all. *cries*-**

 **I am proud to say my writing has gotten... Thicker. Better? Longer, most definitely. So expect some changes.**

* * *

 _"_ _Dance the dance you dance; Don't dance the dance people who dance dance." - Platypus the Wise._

* * *

It was dark, and the eyes of more than twelve people surrounding me made the sweat on the back of my neck seem to breed. Now officially frighted for my life, mostly because the sudden introduction to the cold barrel of a gun pressed snugly to the back of my head. It didn't surprise me too much, though. You didn't know who you could trust, and me waltzing in the most important part of Central didn't work in my favor for their trust. As much as I could tell, three familiar faces stared at me intently, judging my every move. It was beyond my fault for having to snoop in here.

That snapped an shy nerve in half.

"I bet you all are wondering why I've gathered you here today." Is all I managed to say, before a hand was placed rather rudely over my mouth. A few chuckles erupt around the small crowd, and that earned me some pride and them some glares.

Oh well. At least I was able to get out what I wanted to.

* * *

 _~Earlier that day~_

* * *

 _I had a brief feeling of pain. Like I was under water, yet not.  
_ Like I missed something.  
 _It felt as though needles were piercing every inch and ounce of skin it could find, and it found all of it. Yet not. The stinging was harsher near my chest, and lesser so around my legs.  
_ The lift of weight being pressed into something else, like a body being carried none too ceremoniously. I felt that, too.  
The stinging was worse now.

 _My throat felt raw when I woke up._

 _Like I had been screaming.. And screaming..._

Eyes flitted around the room, mine. The felt dry, so I blinked repeatedly. Slowly sitting up, I notice the bed was.. Softer than before. Though as I continued my trek of searching the room with only my pupils, I find nothing to be different. All the same.  
The rest of the chimeras were gone though.

A shot of emotional pain scarred my heart, and made it leap into my throat. Oh yeah, I.. Forgot..  
"I'm stuck.. Here.." Tears welled up, but for so long, I've wiped them away quickly, only remembering why they were there. "...I don't want to.. Be here..." I mumbled in my sleepy state, and for awhile wondered where the crazed room-mate I had was.  
"Envy..." I call, and then wince at the fact he could bite me again just for uttering his name, then add a 'filthy human'.  
Moving to lower my legs to the floor, I don't meet anything squishy like before. Instead, a cold chill rises up through my toes, and into my calves.  
I wiggled them, to regain some feeling, and stretched out my legs, my feet connecting with the light of a bulb ahead. Something the homunculi so graciously offered me after 2 weeks of my stay here.  
After my last one-sided conversation with Envy-Lizard, he hadn't spoken since. Not a word, and that was a week and a half ago. I've hardly even seen him, though when I did, it was as he was crawling back to his sanctuary under the bed.

Now, as I stare down at my feet, I see a small flicker of red, light up my last pinkie toe, before it zapped up and disappeared. My eyes widen, before I shake my foot, heart pounding.  
Just tired... "I'm just tired." I tell myself, and I shake my head, before turning over to grab a nail I had found lazing about, and continue to carve out another slash.

Week 5. Day 35. It has been 35 days.  
A month. An entire month, in the room. Not left once.

My feet felt sore.

 _..._

Eyebrow twitching, I stare up at the well-gifted woman, unable to understand a word she was saying.  
"Huh?" I couldn't help but dumbly utter, and she rolled her eyes, and flicked her nails near her face, and studied them as if they were more interesting to look at, rather than maintaining eye contact with someone _such as myself._

"I will repeat myself once more: You are to come with us to Central." Is all she said, which I squint my eyes at her, my legs curled into my torso.  
"Uh huh." With a soft breath through my nose, I contemplate why they would want me to go with them. Aren't I just baggage?  
If I ask her...  
 _"Muahaha! Like I'll ever tell a piece of scum like you! Ahahaha!"  
_ Proceeds to get stabbed through chest.

... Yeah, no. Though that might be an over-reaction for all the time I've spent with human-slaying crazed Envy.

With my glazed irises wandering the room then staying put at my pillow, Lust had crossed her arms, and flitted her violet gaze to the rotted and chipped flooring.  
"Ah, Envy."  
I blink, and look down to see the bulbous eye of none other than the walking, talking, palmtree. He seemed to glower on the floor, and being the most of 5 inches tall, he couldn't maximize his hatred to full potential.  
"Lust."  
His rather higher-pitched raspy voice had my body convulsing in hysterics, but the eye of the other homunculous had me freeze in terror. They had so clearly shown to me how easily they could kill me, but their motives moved passed my apparent low-IQ and ability to comprehend.  
I shook my head a few times, and seeing a darkened and blurred figure move in my line of vision, I came to from my wonder land, only to blink more rapidly at the sound of Lust's heels moving over to the bolted door.  
 _OH shit, what did I miss?!  
_ She turned, her wavy hair the framed her face looked like spikes when her narrowed eyes shot me through the heart. Her eyes turned to her right, and what I assumed to be down the hallway, and I heard the sound of something wet hitting the floor.  
 _"Can I? Can I? Can I Lust?"_

"You can do as you please now, Gluttony."

That had me almost falling over. I gripped the thin sheets below me, and unconsciously scooted back, almost falling off the bed. My eyes were wide.  
"Huh?!" She simply flattened her eyebrows in an expectant look, and turned, her hands folded in a somewhat professional manner.  
A chuckle echoed the large room, and I yelped, staring out the door, which need I remind you, I have not seen opened for a long time.  
Soon, a much larger slap echoed into the room, and the eager footfalls were all I heard as I noticed Lust has stepped a rather good amount of feet from the room, only because there soon was a ball of eating machine had zoomed passed her.  
She had a content smile on her face, though that's what it seemed at first glance. What I immediately saw, was what I had grown used to seeing, a cruel, inhuman smirk.

I had no literal amount of time to pause before I bolted away from the bed which was half chomped through, and I had no idea how I had jumped that far, or that fast. Now, the white beady circles were all I did not want to see behind me, but I soon clawed into the ground, and heaved myself off the floor. "What the hell?! No! Crap, no!" I felt the hot breath of Gluttony at the base of my shoulder, and a soft drip of what I thought was saliva hit along my spine, and I shivered, goosebumps lining my arms and skin, and I pumped my legs to go faster, as I had slowed down during my sprint to the end of the room.  
 _"Lemme eat you!"_  
Tears pricking my eyes at how feral that sounded, I shook my head wildly. "HELL NO, YOU SICK FAT BOY!"  
Now trying to keep my earlier sprint speed, I ran aside the wall, the door in front of me.  
 _She didn't say where I couldn't go._

I couldn't help but turn to see the hungry wide-mouth homunculous, before I slammed into the door at the pace I was going, and with a loud grunt of survival, pushed myself off the door, eyes widening if possible at the feeling of teeth scrape the back of my collar.  
Lust stood before me, and the smile was gone. Instead, she held a blank expression. Her hands were still located in that weird clasped form.  
Unable to focus on something like that for too long, I was bent on trying not to get eaten alive.  
Now running down the long hallway, I only stare forward, trying to ignore the pants emitting behind me, and from myself. I turn a corner, and hear splats land beside me, urging me to run even faster. I could see a brighter light, and what seemed to be an even larger room up ahead. The pipes lining the ceiling were getting thicker.

Looking behind me once more, I tense when I don't see the ravenous thing behind me.  
Turning my eyes to the side anxiously, I gasp when I see only the inside of Gluttony's mouth, ready to bite down on my head. I instinctively duck, and my foot hooks in a groove of a pipe, and I hear a sickening crack before I yell out, my hands aiming to grip onto the injured area of my ankle.  
Barely feeling the way the rough floor scraped the right side of my body as I skid along until I come to a thud. Groaning, I curl up, eyes squeezed shut.  
Happy giggles pound at my eardrums, and I wince, opening an eye to look up, and a string of drool drips down onto my face. Gagging in my throat, I claw at the ground, before the homunculous grabs my wrist with a strong grip, and I hear another 'crack'.  
I let out a yell, having never experienced a broken bone before, until my ankle, and now. My heart pounded ruthlessly in my chest, before it jumped into my throat, leaving me there with my mouth hung open as he lifted my arm close to his face.  
I could feel his pants on the flesh of my arm. I was skinny, and pale. Which was nothing new to me, but as I feel the smooth texture of his teeth glide over my arm.  
 _"Hungry... So hungry.. Hee hee.."_ His white orbs practically glistened, as he grinned wide, before sinking those teeth into my flesh.  
I stopped breathing for a moment, and I let out a screech, my throat felt like it was bleeding, but nothing compared to the sight and pain of being eaten.

My eyes were closed, as I couldn't even bare watching it, how could I. My arm froze up, and my stomach turned in knots as if knowing what was happening, and was just as sickened as me.  
"St-stop it! Stop!" I wail, and begin to thrash, but his other arm slammed into my torso, and I coughed violently, unable to breathe for the pressure he was pressing into my abdomen.  
"Stah-Ack! Ah!" I gaped, my one hand punching and clawing at him, any part of him, to make him stop.

"Enough."

I was still shaking my head side to side, tearing flowing over my cheeks, and everything was blurred. The pain didn't stop, but the weight of Gluttony's arm was removed from my now heaving chest, and I felt a soft throbbing along the sides of my body, where my ribs were.  
"Gluttony, move back with Lust."  
I faintly heard something, but my ears were ringing to loudly to distinguish what it was.  
"Now, we will see if the Philosopher's Stone had accepted her, completely."  
The lights above were too bright, as the ground beneath me felt like I was laying in a thin area of water. It clung my clothes to my sides, but as I breathed in, I hacked at the awful smell of iron.  
Something whiter than the yellowed lights entered my blurred vision, and I whimpered and tried to move away, but the pain grew as I squirmed, so I settled, given up.  
A golden color was closer to me now.  
"Come now, child... Do not fear." I held my eyes shut tight, and slowly, so very slowly, the voice became clearer.  
As clear as day.

"The Philosopher's Stone has accepted you as its new host." I heard a faded sort of lighting noise, a zapping. My eyesight grew more defined, and I was confused, having mixed what he said.  
"Wh..." I start out, and look around, and now see I am sitting up against something. A large pipe?  
"What hap-" I stop, as I immediately stare at the nub which is my arm, the blood pouring from it.  
Red flares of lighting brought my gaze to my feet, which showed the bone of my ankle sticking out from the surface of my skin. Feeling the need to throw up, I almost turn and pitch whatever they had fed me previously that morning, but the flicker of red came again, this time it lasted longer. Long enough for me to see it working the bone back in place, the blood seeping from me stopped, and the lighting stopped only to travel to my 'arm', and I stared in awe as it began reconstruction my entire arm.

"N..No.. way.." I let out a breathy gasp, except now, my heart plummeted into my stomach, out of fear. Fear of what I was. Human, right?...  
I'm human. I am human... _I have to be..._

"You are now Jealousy." I turn, and raise a brow.  
"Excuse me?" My voice was hoarse from all the screaming I endured, and the old man in front of me had I look of curiosity on his face. Yet his presence screamed danger.  
"S..Sorry, but... That's not my name..." I lean forward, hoping to ease the sudden fear inside my gut. The fear, the absolute terror.  
I had survived, and during the time of which Gluttony had begun eating away at my arm, I was scared. Terrified.  
Now, I had lived, at what cost?  
Had I made a reason for payment?

"People may think Envy and Jealousy are the same thing, but that is not the case at all." The sudden words of what I can now see as 'Father', who loomed above me.  
He stood, and held out a hand for me to take, and I narrow my eyes, lifting myself off the ground, though my legs wobbled.  
"Envy is a reaction to _lacking_ something.."

I know, I know the difference.  
 _Gwen pounded it into my head every time I would say I was jealous of someone at school.  
_  
My heart was pacing, though, if I was... What I thought I was.. It wouldn't be a heart, now would it?... I wouldn't be human.  
I don't want to be like this.  
I want my humanity.

 _She always told me that I wanted something I **didn't** have, not afraid of something I **did** have.  
_  
"Jealousy is a reaction to a threat of _losing_ something..." He continued, and set his hand at his side, to walk up back to his chair  
"...Or someone..."

Don't make me lose who I am, all I am...  
Don't make me forget...

My eyes seemed to race at every small thing. The pipes lining the floor, walls, ceiling. Gluttony in the far corner, finger in his mouth, and Lust a few steps in front of him, the same look from before present on her face.  
"N..No.."

 _Don't tell me something I know too well.  
_

* * *

The girl was frighted to the core, that was easy to see.  
"N..No.." She placed a pale hand to her chest to feel the beat, the painful beat. Her eyes wide, as her sin was visible in her eyes.  
Her eyes hadn't changed.  
As Father looked down on his most recent creation, he wondered over the name he bestowed upon her. It was something he thought would suit her.  
Though now as he looked down at the tortured girl, he might have labeled her wrong.  
No, no it would suit her. Suit her well enough, as she was not completely a Homunculous. She still was human, after all her regenerative abilities were slower. That was to be expected, as her body only half-accepted the Stone. She was stubborn, that much he could tell.  
This new experiment was going to create some advantages for him.

"Child, you must realize what you are now, else you will be locked in that room until you come to your senses." He said, loud enough for her to hear. After all, she is still stabilizing.  
She was breathing heavily, but managed to stay standing, her hand clenched in a fist over her chest. She was as well built as Lust, but held the same abilities as Envy. Though he must make that certain.  
"Lust. Gluttony."  
Both stood at attention for his words, and he nodded to them. "Finish the mission I laid out for you earlier. You have three days to execute it." He stated simply, and Lust closed her eyes, and called out to the girl, and she flinched.  
"Y..Yea..h..?..." She managed to whisper, which was enough for Lust, and she simply shot out a nail to pierce her foot, and Jealousy yelped, and tried to pull his foot away.  
"We are to leave, now. Follow us or find your own way."  
Lust seemed to be a bit irritable towards their new accessory.

As the new Homunculous limped after them when Lust retracted her weapon, Father sat alone for a few minutes. Until the sound of bare feet hit the floor, and he didn't turn his gaze to the person standing a few feet away to know who it was.  
"...Envy, child, so you accepted I see?" He said, looking over his board of pawns.  
There was a silence, before he heard a scoff.  
"Gave me no choice, as per usual..." He muttered, but retracted what he said with a, "Yeah. So, what do you want me to do for the brat? Follow her until you tell her of your plans?" He asked, his rather feminine raspy voice making him turn to look down to the shapeshifter.  
"No. I want you to teach her."  
That made the Homunculous pause, and he grunted a bit before furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Ah.. Okay... So, you're telling me, you want me to teach a _human_ girl, how to fight?" Envy asked, and put his hands on his hips, as Father sighed.  
"That too. You will figure it out, but I want you to side with Lust and Gluttony on their mission."  
"Alright, but what about the human?"  
"...You'll find her with them."

After a few more words with Envy, Father sent him off. He was surprised at the fact he sent the 'human' girl with Lust, but he gave no clue as to what she actually was now.  
Deciding on this could help Envy's relationship with the girl improve, as he did not want him repeatedly killing her for his own enjoyment during future missions.  
Two shapeshifters were bound to wreak havoc on anything, so he needed them to be able to work together for the time being.

* * *

"Oh how in the world did it come to this?..." I face-palm, and in my despair, huddled closer to the bush I was hidden behind.  
Lust's exact words were: _  
"Come out from that hiding spot, and I will leave you for the dogs to find."_

"So.. Basically she would let their entire secret out that they exist?" I mumble to myself, a habit that had grown over the course of the weeks I had spent 'alone' and companion-less.  
Sighing, I turn to look over the greenery that obscured me from anyone's view. I could see people lazing around Central HQ, though there had been a commotion now awhile ago in front of the building.  
Grumbling to myself, I wonder just why they'd leave me here, and if they'd forget me.  
A string of confidence made me stand up and put my hands on my hips, huffing.  
"Oh, whatever! What harm can I do? I look completely normal compared to their purple eyes and funky skin color!" I say aloud, and I realize I was closer to the 'regular-not-hiding-in-the-woods' people, and had gained a few stares. Hunkering a bit, I feel something wet slide down the side of my face, and hold back in a yelp. _Did I just sweat drop?_

I hear some rustling behind me, and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I narrow my eyes behind me. Gluttony?... Or Lust? Could they sense my disobedience?

It seemed like it didn't like my look, so the bushes rustled more, and I see a foot step out from the shrubbery, and I flail wildly, before chucking a random rock in the general direction of the person. Hissing loudly after, I quickly hop out from my hiding spot.

I was more terrified of Gluttony than of Lust.

Now trying to look as casual as possible while sprinting along the sidewalk, I try to find a good place to run across the road. I was NOT going to get run over.  
Passing by people, since Central was a very populated area, I squeeze through a large crowd and end up tripping onto the stairs of the building in front of me.  
"Agh" I see a boot squish my hand into the stone below me, and I try to pull my hand back.  
"Not again! Leg'o!" I say, irritation clear in my tone, before I stared at the boot that was crushing my hand. They hand a pretty thick heel. Before I pulled harder, and I heard a yelp and who-ever the boot belonged to had crashed to the stairs in front of me.  
I see red behind the boot, I furrow my brows.

"... No way.." I travel my gaze up, and see the leather pants, the black leather jacket and tank-top. The cloak is what really got me.  
 _I wanna wear it.._  
"Edward Elric?" I whisper, before I bite the inside of my lip, and scrunch back at his sudden gaze. He was glaring at first, before I felt the familiar awkwardness of being studied wash over me. His eyes flitted over me, before he tilted his head.  
"..Suzanne?.."

I blink, and my mouth opens. I thought I caught a fly.  
"E..Eh..? Oh! OH! Well, y-yeah? You.. Know me?.." Frowning in confusion, I sit up, and he nods.  
"Well, yeah. Colonel Mustang was ordered to search for you."  
At that, I try to stand, but end up getting pushed onto the now also trying to stand Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok-.. Big Brother?.."

Edward looked as if his soul was trying to escape from him, as I tried to move from my spot, which had my chest shoved in his face. Speaking of faces, mine was ablaze, and I quickly sat up, apologizing, before standing up and moving away from him.  
"Ah! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean that!" I then see Al, and my entire awkward and shy aura disappeared, and I smiled up at the suit of armor. "Wow, you are a lot bulkier in person." I then cover my mouth.  
Alphonse looked over at me, tilting his helmet in question, before looking over to his brother.  
"Uh... Okay... Ah! Big brother!" Edward's soul had floated up, and Al had to catch it to stuff it back into Ed's body.

I stood there, with a shocked and disturbed look on my face at witnessing a soul being shoved back into a body. "Eh..." A shadow is cast in front of me, and before I can look behind me to see who it was, I small chuckle makes me pout.  
My shoulders freeze at the sudden pressure of a hand on my shoulder, though.  
"Ah, hello there! You must be the girl I am looking for, correct?" I hear a deep voice say, and I am turned around without my consent.  
Blinking up at the face of Roy Mustang, the sides of my mouth twitches.  
"Uh... "  
"Yeah! She is!" I then look over at Ed, as he bounded over to my side. He pointed at me. "You're freaking heavy!" He said, and my eyebrow twitches.  
"Jee, thanks. Though it's not much coming from someone as small as yourself." I say, locking eyes with him.

Not 2 seconds later, Al was holding onto him, as he fervently screamed: "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE SHORT THAN ME!" That pinched a nerve in me.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING FUN-SIZED, YOU SHRIMP?!" I yell back, growling at him. He continues to flail his arms after Al comments,  
"Look! She's just like you, brother!"  
I gasp, and put a hand to my heart, forgetting Mustang was there.  
"You insult me!" I turn my head, dramatically grief-stricken. "We have many things **not** in common-"counting on my fingers, I name off,  
"A sense of honor, and dignity," two fingers,  
"Sense of smell, fashion, taste..." two more.  
Edward flailed even more if possible, and hissed at me.  
I hissed back, before shoving my silliness aside.

Stepping closer to the angered boy, I tug on the end of his cloak to try and get his attention.

"...Sorry, though, Ed. I know what it's like to be called short, I hate it too, so forgive me?" Smiling up at him since Al still had his hold on him, he stops his furious endeavor of escaping to pummel me, to blink dumbfounded.  
Alphonse finally set him back down when he noticed his lack of movement. Edward then shook out of his stupor by huffing and looking the other way, and crossing his arms.  
"Pssh. Fine. Just don't do it again."  
At that, my grin turns into a full-fledged chuckle, and I nod. "Never." He turns back, and I give Mustang my full attention as Ed starts to rant about what I said.

"Sorry about all that. Thank you for putting up with it for this long. So, you were looking for a girl, well you found her." I clasp my hands behind my back.  
After a moment of silence before Mustang says something, Edward scoffs.  
"... Don't sound like a girl."  
A flash of lighting seems to pass behind me head, as I snap my gaze to look at Edward, before I stomp over, and flick his head.  
"Ooooh did you want me to sound like this insteaad?" I say, in an overly high-pitched cliche anime girl voice. "Sooorry, I hate to be of aaaaanny irritaaation!" I lengthen my words, and Ed scoots back along with Al, with the words "Scary" written above them.

Mustang then coughs, and I revert back to my usual, normal self. "Sorry!" I yell, as Ed and Al stay a few feet away. "Again!" I then sigh, before putting my hands on my hips. "Okay. So, I heard someone sent you to find me..." I look up at the Colonel.  
"Yes, someone did. But that is classified information as it is not properly disclosed for you at the moment." I squint my eyes at him.  
"Kay'. So, now that you've found me, what do you hope to do now?" I cross my arms now. He then points to the building. "I want you to come with me, to my office." He then starts to climb them stairs, and I look to Ed and Al.  
"I think he didn't say you could come to..." I then tilt my head, as Edward and Alphonse follow after him anyways, and I end up traveling beside Edward.  
"In fact... He didn't even acknowledge you, Ed." I frown, as I studied the back of Mustang's blue officer clothing.

Edward hummed at my words, and Al looked over to us. "Yeah, normally he picks on big brother before getting to what he wants to talk about.. Maybe it's just really important?" Al asks aloud, and Ed glares at the back of the Colonel.  
"Yeah. That's probably it."  
I look ahead again, and Mustang slowly comes to a stop at a door.  
He opens it, and looks back to Ed and Al directly. He waves for them to come, and obviously I follow, but he holds his hand is a sign for me to stop, and Ed and Al enter with a questioning aura.  
After they're in the room, Mustang finally lets me inside, and as soon as I pass under the doorway, guns are in my face and I am shoved to the ground before I can sing _"Kumbaya!"_

I hear some shouts from Edward, and Al tries to step forward, but it stopped by the arm of Hawkeye. "Just what the hell is about?!" Edward exclaims, eyes narrowed.  
"We have to make sure that she is trustworthy." Roy says, his eyes dark.  
Pressed into the flooring, I move my face to breathe better, and I hear a few shuffles and clicks. Eyes widened in exasperation, I yell out,  
"Oh come on! I couldn't breathe!"  
I am pulled up into a sitting position, before I feel the texture of rope wrap around my wrists, and I am picked up and set into a chair, now a bit more gently.  
Blinking not at all amused, I let out a chuckle.  
Looking around, I confirmed what I saw, as I lock eyes with familiar dark brown.

"Oh... I bet you are wondering why I gathered you all here today," I start, before I see Roy give a signal, and a hand clasps over my mouth. Tempted to lick it, I hear Roy chuckle.  
"We might need to keep her from commenting too much."  
Raising a brow, I blink slowly at him, then to the entire group. Looking out the window, I see a flash of black, and I visibly pale.  
One:

I had NO idea where I was in the anime,

Two:

Lust was going to beat the shit out of me.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Making Friends

**AN:/ Well... I was really debating on either making my OC a homunculous, or you know, keep her human...  
She is human, in her own standards, but in actuality because of that, she is 'half'.**

 **The way I introduced Ed and Al to her kind of made me wince. I didn't plan for that, but I wrote it, and I'll more than likely change it later. UGH. I might even delete it and re-write it so she isn't a regenerating almost-human.**

 **I have no idea why you guys like this story, or even read it, because I need to clean it up. (X-X'')**

 **If anything, that was one few.. Odd chapters. Like how FMA can go from really serious, to suddenly not so serious, that's what happened last chapter.**

 **ANYWAY, AWAY FROM MY RANTING AS THE AUTHOR-**

 **I DECIDED ON WRITING MORE. Yay.**

* * *

Roy's glare was worse than the sudden gun barrel pressed to the back of my head. It was cold, it was ruthless. It also made me have to pee a bit. Wondering if I should voice my thoughts, I allow my mouth to.  
"I gotta pee." I say through the hand covering half my face, eyebrow twitching. I hear a scoff, and I look over to stare at Jean, who held the gun to my head. He gives me an apologetic grin.  
They couldn't understand me, so he translates. "She says she has to use the bathroom." I shake my head, having him keep up with the movement, and making me giggle. "I'm not gonna kill you, if that's what you're worried about. The last thing I murdered wasn't out of my own free will, and it was a ladybug. I kind of smacked it into oblivion on my forehead." I ramble, and Jean snickers at Roy's fed up look.

Oh, they had been interrogating me for the past hour or so. The black blur I noticed before hadn't shown up again, but I had a feeling they'd be a part of something big later on. Maybe it was a bird?

Yeah. A huge, serial killer birdy with boobs as big as her sexual interests.

"You can release her." With that, I felt the ropes tied around my wrists loosen. "Hey! I can feel my fingers now!" I quip, and wiggle said fingers in the direction of the Colonel. "Thanks sparky." I grin, and he grunts at the nickname. Edward immediately gives the dark-haired superior a knowing smirk, and Roy blatantly ignores him.  
After I am standing and aware they somewhat trust me enough to have my hands free, he gestures to the person I wanted to attack in a fury of questions as soon as I stepped through the door.  
"Second Lieutenant, it would seem we have found your friend."  
Said officer stepped forward, and her deep brown eyes had me reeling back with memories from my world. "Lillie."  
The real world for me.

Her blue officer attire made me raise an eyebrow, but she did the same to my same clothes I wore when I first 'popped' up here. Suddenly, my big baggy red shirt and leggings didn't seem as appealing as it did in 85 degree weather.  
Everything seemed surreal, as I finally looked at everything; It looked like an anime, the wrinkles looked real enough, but not as real as you would expect. Shadows weren't as dark, and highlights weren't as bright. There was no outline around a figure when they stood in the sun.  
It seemed so fake.

After a few moments of just staring, she rolls her eyes.  
"What are you doing just standing there, come here!" She says, and I grin wide, before hurriedly rushing over to give her a hug. "Where's Gwen?" I mumble, and she lets go to shake her head. "I... We don't know yet. But, that's why Edward is here, I think she dropped by with them." I nod, and she glances to Roy.  
He simply closes his eyes, and walks to his desk, and the rest of the group retreats to do their usual routine, and I almost sigh in relief at the once serious situation gone.

Lillie began walking towards the door, and I followed after her like a lost puppy. Mostly because she was one of my best friends, and I hadn't seen her in months. I was glad to have someone else in this nutcase of a problem.  
"I came here, already enlisted in the military." She explains, foreseeing my questions. I only look over with an understanding look in my eye. She continues,  
"It was difficult, just suddenly being in... This place. But, I managed. Though I almost had a mental breakdown the first two weeks." She passes by a few workers at the desk and waved, "They were kind to me, and misunderstood my problems as PTSD from the Ishvalan war. I decided to keep up my act," Her voice was low and soft, to not gain attention by being too quiet, but enough so that if someone walked by they couldn't hear. "I haven't told a soul of where I'm really from. I needed to survive, and the best method right now is to lie."  
but as we reach a corner, she turns to me with a serious look in her eyes. Cutting me off from walking ahead, she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, when I say that everything you see, do, touch or hear is real. Don't ever, _ever_ , think otherwise. For anyone to know of us, where we really came from, they'd think we were insane." My eyebrows narrow at her words. Of course I've though about this, how could I not? It haunted me every night, and I had to relax myself or I'd burst into tears at how terrifying everything around me was, the mere notion that all of this was real.  
 _What else could be real, too then?_

Footsteps clack across the floor in a regular pace, and she casually stands beside me, her usual serious look gone. As two fellow officers pass, she whispers,  
"Hughes isn't dead yet."  
My eyes widen, and I look to her. She was staring at the wall across the hallway, and I cross my arms out of habit.  
"So we're that early in the series, huh?" I say through my teeth, and she grunts in acknowledgement. "I'm still stuck on the fact that we're all three here." She lets out an airy laugh, and I follow suit with her, before I shake my head.  
"It's Brotherhood." Passing information like this felt wrong, in a sense we were talking about this as if it was just something on the news. "Yeah, I got that much after Nina." I squeeze my eyes shut at that.  
"I.. I'm..- The morals here, what are they?" I wonder aloud, and Lillie shakes her head. I want to tell her about... Me. _But..._ What will she say?  
My eyes lower to the floor, and my emotions slowly fill the bottle half-way. _I.._ _ **Can't.**_  
"Something a bit more twisted than at home, I bet?"

More footsteps echo in the large building, and we both realize our time is up when a certain blonde head peeks around the corner, and his eyes widen.  
"Hey! Roy is looking for you, Lillie." She nods at him, before smiling softly at the boy as she passes him to her way to Mustang's office. "I forgot to thank you, Ed. For paying such close attention to the stories of my friends, else you would've never had been able to recognize them." She tilts her head my way, and I feel the back of my neck prick at what she was implying.  
 _Aahg! Lillie! Gwen is the devil, not you!_ Edward seemed to gape for a bit, before he shakes his head, and points at her as she walks away. "N-No! How could I not listen?! You talk about her all the time!" He yells at her, and I let out a small chuckle. Problems may sting, but there is always some good points.  
Like messing with Ed.

After chuckling at his antics, I walk over to him, and pat him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't forget to freak over Gwen, right?"

After his rant to the air, he took in a breath, and looked over to me with a confused face, and I feel the fangirl inside me squeal, now that I was away from the frightening Homunculi, and the thoughts swirling in my head were paused, I was finally able to realize I was actually _talking to_ _ **Edward Elric**_.  
"What do you mean..?" I give him a pointed look, and his eyebrows shoot up. "Oh! Yeah! Gwen! Right!" Seriously Ed? The hell is wrong with you?  
I shake my head at him, after breathing through my nose. My gut decided to do a little dance for me, and I couldn't help but shake the feeling something was terribly wrong.

"u..Uh.. Hi.." I wave out of the blue, and he blinks at my sudden greeting. "Hello."  
At his blank face, I was mentally flailing around at my earlier mess up. _Why is my emergency word for my freeze ups, "Hi?!".  
_ Recalling what happened outside the building, my face heated up. Which, isn't that difficult to do, since I was so pale.

"A-Ah, sorry!" I suddenly exclaim, and he raises an eyebrow. "For what?.." I hold in a face-palm, and I shake my head. "Er, well, for falling on you, duh." I say, trying to act casual, but sounding too forced. Cursing mentally, I miss his almost hidden dumbfounded face.  
"N-No, it's fine, don't worry about it. After all, it was my fault, right?" He said, and I tilt my head, biting the inside of my lip, shrugging.  
 _Not really, I kind of got pushed onto_ _ **you**_ _. Is Ed having a brain fart?_  
"Well, alright. Though, do you need something? If you dunno where Al is, I could've sworn I saw him petting a pretty yellow cat as I walked with Lillie." I say, and he blinked again, before nodding dramatically.  
"Y-Yeah! I was looking for Al! So, that way?" He asks, and I nod. He takes off in the direction I pointed for him, and I wondered what his deal was. Walking along the hallways, I decided to slowly follow after Edward, seeing as he ran so fast so far, I'd more than likely miss running into him again.

So with that set in mind, I look out the windows posted in the wall every now and then, contrasting the trees to how they look here, and how they look at home. The leaves weren't as detailed, and if you looked at one closely, you wouldn't be able to focus on it. It's like your eyes merge the colors together, and all you see is green near the center. IT was like having a disability, and only I could see the difference because I wasn't born with the setback.  
Turning away from the window, I barely miss bumping into a blur of red and gold.  
"Nh!" I hold in a yelp, as I stabilize myself, and turn to look at the marathon runner, and see the quickly retreating back of none other than Edward.  
 _Huh?!_  
"B..But.. I just.. Saw him.." I mutter, narrowing my eyes at him, before I see him lift a hand,  
"SORRY SUZ'! GOTTA GO! SEE YOU LATER!" Deadpanning, I simply rub my temple in confusion. There was no way I would've been able to meet up with him. Was there?.. I don't know the building format that well, though I thought the hallways were a bit more tricky that this. For him to come back the _same exact hallway_ wasn't likely.  
So... Wh-

I froze in my thinking, and I turn to face the hallway I was going down.  
"Uh..." I say, and it feels like a weight was pressing against my skull labeled, ' **Stupidity**.' "Don't tell me..." I move from the wall I was shoved into, and wobble around the middle of the empty hallway.  
"That _he's_ here?..."

* * *

 **AN:/ I'm trying to make it so that I won't make too long chapters, and I won't pound information into your head in long butted chapters. So, it is shorter.**

 **I think I did better at creating a more serious mood than last time.  
I still have no idea where directly my OC's are in the series, but it is definitely before Hughes death. I couldn't think of anything after that time that would suit for my OC's and the characters in FMA. But I am having issues with how I'm going to merge their existence in with everything else, because my plans have all faded away from the first few months of writing this back in 2015.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sooner or Later

**AN:/ I really do not like the beginning of this story... I wanna redo it.  
I will redo it.  
Debating on changing and putting it on a separate file, then deleting the first and maybe second chapter. -sigh-**

 **Though, I am hoping to further this, the inside me is telling me it won't be a too long story or a very serious 50+ chapter story.  
It makes me a bit sad, because I want to make this as amazing as possible. Though it will be short, the chapters may be long. :D**

 **So, with these depressing thoughts, I give you a semi-depressing -humorous as always- chapter!**

 **I'VE READ UP ON THE EPISODES FOR FMA:B! I have at least 13 volumes of FMA, but... They're like, at the END, which will be helpful, just.. I need the beginning...  
TO THE PUBLIC LIBRARY!  
-whilst Author-chan is away, read on for the newest chapter.  
She also apologizes for it being later that 'normal' for her to update as it was previously 3-5 days..-**

 **(I've also noted how hard it actually is to write seriously, yet want it to be funny at the same time.)**

* * *

With a threat pointed at me again, I wonder just how I manage to get in these situations. Why is it always violence? Why not a tea-party?  
 _On second thought... Tea-Party's suck. Always fake tea._  
Really wanting to say something, I zip my mouth shut, and my confidence wavers at the fact he could repeatedly kill me as much as he liked.  
 _But you wouldn't really die, though._  
Wincing at the thought, I refrain from shaking my head to toss it away. I didn't want to think about it... Not now... Not yet, at least.  
I'm going to have to sooner or later, though...

Sooner of later...

* * *

As it turns out, the Elric brother's were here for Marcoh's notes.  
"Is it that early in the series?" I mumble to myself, as I scoot a bit to better adjust myself in the tight space. "...Well, it does make sense.. Lillie did say that Hughes hadn't died yet." I say to my knuckles, which were near my nose as they were placed directly onto my knees.  
A part of me was elated that I could still become a part of their lives, their, as in Ed and Al. Who wouldn't want to? It was like every Fangirl's fantasy to talk to, even get to know Edward and Alphonse Elric as a person, not as a character on a screen.  
Still, even if it all seemed like a dream, like a.. Fanfiction.

It didn't seem like a great one to me.

Legs pressed close to my torso so they won't stick out under the chair, I wiggle some more to try and get as comfortable as possible, only managing to hit my head on the underside of the wooden desk.  
Okay, yes, I know.  
Why the hell am I hiding under Roy Mustang's office desk. Well, it isn't a long story, but I'd rather not go into too much detail:

 _-Flashback-_

 _After I had figured out that there was a serial killer amongst us, I was stuck on whether or not to go on my merry way, get the hell out of there, or figure out where Lillie and AL was. Knowing Lillie could take care of herself well enough, and I wanted to see Al again, I take off down the hallway after where the 'Other-Not-Edward' went.  
I still had to give myself a pep talk before I went, though._

 _As I kept a walking pace, I soon begun to feel eyes on me every time I passed a window. Pausing, to see if the feeling was fleeting or remained, I stared out at the blue sky lined with few clouds.  
Remembering the blur I saw in Roy's office, I grow fearful and cautious. I just wanted to be left alone. Sure, it was kind of cool I wasn't on the Homunculi's blacklist, but the fact that... I am like them...  
A sudden pang in my chest flashes an image of when my arm was bitten off my Gluttony. How it grew back, when it shouldn't of been able to do that in the first place._

 _I know for a fact that a Philosopher's Stone can take or not take to any one being it possesses. With Wrath's case, there were several other's before him, that died because they could not handle the Stone's power._  
 _So how could I?_  
 _I'm... Just a regular human..._

 _You mean you **were** , right?  
_

 _My stomach churned even more so at the thought of not being **me**. Of being someone else, someone who can be a monster just because of this pain.  
My eyes burned, and I covered my mouth with my hand, as the feeling of such a pain ripped my heart. Is this what it feels like? To be able to be so cruel and evil, just for the sake of not seeing other's enjoy their live's, when you yourself cannot ever hope to have what they have.  
When you want so badly, to just be_ **normal _,_** _for the sake of feeling contempt._

 _The burning grew worse, as my eyes widened. What? Father said I was Jealousy, not Envy.  
This is envy. This feeling, I know it. Who doesn't it?  
_ _A sudden pang went throughout my entire body, like an ache that spread from my chest to my head, then to my toes. The pain grew as my thoughts swirled around, making me unable to even blink, causing tears to pour down my eyes.  
I wasn't able to cry. Only when my eyes dried up and needed fluid, was when I actually felt myself allow myself to cry. Like I wasn't **supposed** to. Like it was **wrong** for someone like me to cry.  
Until my emotions over-flowed, at how I was completely and utterly lost.  
I was alone, even if I had Lillie. Didn't know where Gwen was.  
I was alone.  
_

Why do I feel so alone? People are around me, I can talk to anyone, get to know someone... Come to understand people, they could understand me...  
I couldn't tell them where I'm actually from, though...  
I couldn't tell them my true hobbies, my passions... My memories...  
I couldn't tell them who I am, what I was as a person, and all the dreams I had.. They wouldn't be able to come true, now.

 _But I'm human...  
-No, no I'm not-_

 _I wanna go home...  
-I'm not human..-_

 _Please, let me go home.  
-I don't belong here-_

I don't want to be here.  
-What am I?-

I'm human.  
-Are you really?-

 _Covering my face with my hand, I grow the urge to laugh, just laugh until the pain goes away. Stifling a few giggles at my own misfortune, I bite my hand and cry even harder, now glad no one has walked upon me._  
 _The eyes never left my being. In fact, the feeling grew stronger, until the bulbs lighting everything above me were shadowed, and I felt the presence of more than a thousand screaming people._  
 _"Jealousy, get up. You're making us look weak." The cold voice of Lust brought me to my feet, that, and the nail suddenly piercing my chest as she hauled me up._  
 _Gaping, I instinctively grab onto the lodged 'spike', and try to pull it out, and away from my body. She lifted her other hand and shot out another one near my head, and I was thrown back from my hunched state, and pinned to the window.  
"Listen well. Father spared your life. We were ordered not to kill you anymore than necessary. Only when you deserve it, you shall be punished until you can act like the Homunculous you are." Even with her pretty face, the cruel gaze she settled on my bent and pained body made my heart pound in anger.  
Anger at the fact she thought me so weak, I couldn't even amount to someone who delights in murdering those around them. Though, that's all they know. My heart can't help but sympathize for them.  
I guess, now, with them._

 _My hands were shaking, at the fact of being stabbed right through twice. It was excruciating, but I immediately just imagined what being burnt alive must feel like. Shivering at the thought, I wriggle a bit, and almost gag at the way her nail had shoved right into my lung- I could sense how I could move around it, as there was a perfect hole where she pierced._  
 _"As much as it pains me to say this, Father needs you for a mission."_  
 _A sudden spark of pain, and my newfound Philosopher's Stone flitted about me, as it tried to work it's power to heal me, but with Lust still impaling me, it couldn't manage to fix my wounds yet._  
 _The side of my mouth twitches, and I feel a lodge in my throat as I tried to speak, and my body tried to dislodge it by coughing._  
 _Feeling saliva drip down the sides of my mouth, my ears ring in realization of it being blood, as the liquid drips down to hit the floor in splatters._  
 _"Wh..What f-"_  
 _"You are to gain the trust of the Elric brothers, and do **not** disclose any information of your existence, or his plans."_  
 _My eyes narrowed, since I was never informed of Father's plans, yet I knew only because of reading Fullmetal Alchemist. My mind grows a blank once again, and realizing this place was as real as the blood spurting from my wound and mouth._  
 _Disgusted, my stomach churns worsen, and the need to throw up rises like the bile in my throat.  
_ _"Envy was sent here to bring you back as well as gain some information, so when you meet up with him, bring to light your powers to him. Understood?"_  
 _The pressure of her nails digging into my body left me, and I soon was meeting the floor, gravity's pull tugging me to meet a broken nose at the concrete below me, if not for the sudden flick of Lust's wrist had me pushed up, her nail now shoved into my forehead to keep me from collapsing in a heap just yet.  
Powers?... What.. Powers? I don't have any powers. I'm just me.  
I'm just a human._

 _Eyes growing heavy, my body gives me the right to pass out, promptly after Gluttony is seen out of the corner of my eye, giving my heart a rush of adrenaline and fear. Lust voice pounds into my already screaming skull._  
 _"No, you cannot eat her."_

* * *

 _I didn't know where I had ended up after Lust and Gluttony had left after telling me of Father's latest plans. I was also unsure of how long I had been passed out, and also wondered how no one noticed the girl sprawled on the floor.  
I had decided on letting the previous traumatizing experience get locked up in the farthest reaches of my mind, for further thought later on. I knew it would resurface sooner or later, but right now, I needed to focus as much as possible._

 _Following the signs lined above the hallway, I faintly recall Alphonse being with two officers. Where, I wasn't sure. Possibly near the entrance?_

 _Soon seeing a sign up above, I notice it as Colonel Mustang's office door, and I quickly stop my quick jog when I spotted a dark-haired figure exiting said room._

 _Raising a hand, I call out, "Hey! Lillie!" She looked my way, and smiled a little when I run the rest of the way there.  
_ _"Roy is out to contact some people on the Philosopher's Stone. I am helping Hawkeye with paperwork." She said, at my questioning glance._  
 _Panting a bit since I knew I was out of shape, the side of my mouth twitches as I realize I'm not tired... At all. The words Lillie spoke were somewhat deaf to me, and I only shake my head, and raise myself from my hunched over position. Waving a hand to silence her, I was trying to focus enough on what was happening, not the feelings that were bubbling over. I think she said something along the lines of, "Are you alright?"_  
 _"S-So, have you seen Edward anywhere?" My mouth twitches again when I realize I had to fake taking in a breath to calm down my "racing heart". Lillie grew a blank look at my question, and I swore I could see the gears working in her head._  
 _"Yes, actually. He just passed by... Not too long ago." Her eyes then widened at her recollection, and looked me in the eye._

 _" **Envy**." We both say, and I nod my head. "Yeah. I know." She nods as well, and turns to stare over at the hallway ahead.  
"Listen, I want you to hide." At that, I raise an eyebrow. "Wh-what?.." I allow myself to stutter, since Lillie and Gwen always knew me to do this. Lately, I've begun to notice I can speak my mind rather freely, without the worries of what people around me thought.  
As if, I was on some type of other _level _than they were. Like I was so different, even if I messed up, it would still seem like an extraordinary achievement.  
When I feel a soft pressure on my arm, my eyes widen.  
I zoned out, and missed what she said next.  
"Now."  
Feeling like a wet dog for how many times I've shaken my head today, I frown at her words. "Why?.." I ask, and instead of repeating what she said before, her mouth gapes open, and a stern, blank look covers her face._

 _"Ah, Edward. Suzanne was just looking for you!" She says, in her usual monotone voice when talking to someone she doesn't like._

 _ **Oh. OH. OH SHIT.**_

 _"Well, she found me. What did you need, Suz'?" Lillie could see my face contort into one of terror and curiosity. My stomach was bubbling with the fact that, "OH GOD HE ISN'T A SLUG ANYMORE" and "SOMEBODY KILL ME I AM DREAMING, LEMME HUG YOU, YOU HORRIBLE SAD KILLER, YOU DESERVE A BETTER ENDING, WHY THE FUDGE DID YOU KILL YOURSELF YOU DICK."_

 _Cleverly masking an eyeroll, Lillie turned me around to face Edward. In order to not look too suspicious, I quickly put on a smile, and wave.  
"Heyo!" After a moment of silence, I blinked as Lillie nudged me, and I flailed my arms a bit before catching myself. "O-Oh! Yeah! I wanted to find you, cos' I was spose' to lead you to Al. I kind of forgot how crazy this place can be, and well," I paused and shrugged with a sheepish grin._

 _I began walking, not before waving to Lillie, whom eyed Edward before waving back at me, turning, then heading on her way to meet up with Hawkeye._  
 _Edward followed beside me, as we turned a corner._  
 _"Sorry about Lillie, she isn't that good to people she doesn't know very well."_

 _Edward remained silent, and I opened an eye to see what his cause of quietness was for, only to come face to face with the golden-eyed blonde, and felt the floor on my back.  
My eyes narrowed, as I gaped like a fish, and Edward made a sour-looking face.  
Red streaks of lightning lit up around me, and I flinched as one came too close for my liking.  
"Uh, could you not do that? It's unpleasant to look at."  
Gasping, I blink rapidly before closing my mouth abruptly, face growing hotter at the remark.  
"Civil doesn't always mean hug's are free." I say, eyebrow twitching in irritation, yet the grin I always wore when angry was present._

 _Well, that's what I wanted to say. Instead, I got:_

 _"Ci... Doh- Ah, oh wow, hi." I then nod at my fail, and close my mouth once again at the raised eyebrow._  
 _"This is twice you've done that. Humans are so stupid."_  
 _" **Sometimes**."_  
 _"Shut it. You're just lucky Father ordered me not to kill you."_  
 _"If only you knew the feelings of gratitude I hold inside my heart."_  
 _"You're disgusting."_  
 _"One to talk, considering you're clothing style begs to differ."_  
 _"I SAID SHUT IT."_  
 _"Fine. Fiiine! I'll 'Shut it', so how eloquently you had put it. I do like your skort though."_  
 _At that, he makes the same soured face again._  
 _Yes, he had shifted into his 'most used' form, when he had tackled me to the ground._

 _Wondering if I had super strength, I lifted my hands and pushed at him, knowing how heavy he was._  
 _Surprisingly, he flung off me, and I hummed in awe. "Well that's satisfying."_  
 _At his dumbfounded look, I then raise a finger to explain, before letting out an 'Oh"._

 _After his momentary confusion, he grew angry_ because _he was confused._  
 _"What the hell? How can you just push me off you?"_  
 _"Girl power."_  
 _"Wh- No!" He then stomped over, and grabbed both my shoulders, and I winced at how tight his grip was. Apparently, he found my pained expression soothing to his poor conflicted soul, because he shoved me into the wall beside us. Roy's door on the right side of me._  
 _Where the heck was everybody?!_  
 _"You better tell me right now, before I-"_  
 _"Threat threat, Homunculous stuff, threat threat, gender-confusion, threat," I blabber, and a noticed a vein throb above his temple. I was only doing this to ignore the fear gnawing at my stomach._  
 _Just because I can heal myself doesn't mean I like pain._

 _"Listen, you brat. I have no patience for humans like you, so tell me how a weakl-"_  
 _He stopped as the sound of footsteps echoed down the expanse of the hallway. Voices were soon added after that._  
 _Envy cursed under his breath, and the lightning came back again, and though I was leaning away from the sparks, I couldn't help but feel amazed at how it looked to see him shift in person. It was weird, and somewhat terrifying._  
 _Like a pretty flower that was poisonous if you got too close, but disguised itself as a regular flower to get your attention. An Envy flower._  
 _I groaned in disgust as I just compared a murderer of thousands with no remorse, pity, or understanding of mercy to a **flower**._

 _The voices grew louder, and my heart pounded, as I felt an iron-like grip on my neck, before I got tugged forward, and Envy shoved me behind him, I got a glimpse of the blue officer uniform he now wore._

 _My heart almost leap up in my throat, as I felt a tingle on the edges of my skin. "We need to get you in Roy's office." He explained in a hushed tone. I raised both my eyebrows as he peered through the keyhole to see if anyone was inside. "W-Why?" I ask, stuttering._  
 _My heart continued to pound relentlessly beneath my rib cage. My palms grew sweaty at the thought of being seen, before I realized I wasn't known as the enemy, so I didn't have to worry about being found out._

 _"I was sent to retrieve you, and we can't exactly fling ourselves into a window." Envy seemed irritated, as he went to turn the doorknob to Roy's office. He threw it open, and turned to me to push me in, but he froze in his spot. Raising a brow at his shocked expression, I had the urge to scratch my calf._  
 _The tingling was coming up through my toes, now through my legs. Using my left foot to itch my right leg, I grunt at the heaviness of my foot, and look down to see a thick black boot._  
 _Yelping, I jump up and pull myself out of Envy's grip, and I fall back, landing on the floor, and scooted back at the the red lightning swirling around me, a glowing layer traveling up my chest, flattening it and I let out another yelp when my head felt lighter, and my nose grew larger._  
 _"Wh-Wha- What the-?!" I whisper-yell out, my voice deeper, and I stare down at the Central Military uniform I was now wearing, and my heart sinks into my stomach when I moved my gaze up at Envy._

 _He had an almost unrecognizable look on his face, as his fists clenched._  
 _"So... That's what Father meant." He mumbled to himself, so quietly I thought I'd be unable to hear, but my senses seemed higher that I was used to._  
 _"A-Ah, Env-"_  
 _"Shut. Up." He growled, and I flinched back at his rough tone. The usual raspy tone of voice he had was even worse, and I felt a pang of betrayal in my heart, then another sharper pain of frustration and confusion._  
 _They all hurt me, to a point I felt tears prick my eyes, and as his grip on my wrist returned, and I was yanked up so hard he dislocated my shoulder, I held in a whimper of physical pain, as red flashes erupted around the wounded area, healing me, just as officers passed by us._  
 _They gave us a few glances, but I grew a neutral look, and they continued on._

 _As soon as they turned the corner as were long gone, I felt the collar around my neck being tugged forward, so forcefully I almost head-butted Envy, whom was still shifted into the military officer._  
 _"I don't know why Father decided on allowing you to live, but even more so he gave a worm like you the chance to accept a Stone. I don't care. His word is law, and you **will** listen to him, and obey him. He created you, and even if you do possess a Stone, you will still be a pathetic human to all of us." His voice was calm, but his eyes were razors, that shredded any ounce of understanding and confidence I had._  
 _"Nothing will change the fact that you are still weak." He shook me, and I had to keep myself from shaking violently at his threat. He didn't voice what he would do, it wasn't even a threat._  
 _It was a promise._

 _A promise that if I messed up, if I did anything against Father's wishes, he would personally give me hell._  
 _I guess I can understand._  
 _I had a life._  
 _I had a great life.  
_

 _But it got taken away._

 _And even if Envy hates humans for what they have, he hated me even more for having it, then gaining the powers of a Homunculous._

He hated me so much for still being able to have it.

* * *

Sighing at the past events of just 2 minutes ago, I waited for Envy to come back and 'retrieve' me.  
After his little episode that sent me shriveled up under a desk, he shoved me in here, saying he needed to finish what he came here to do.  
Which, based on what Lillie had told me, and what I figured out from the early drawing style of the background, -and what I overheard Al say-  
Hughes was long from being killed yet.  
And Marcoh's note were being sought after by the Elric's.

Recalling Envy's threat, I puff out my cheeks in thought.  
I know I needed to obey Father's wishes, by gaining the trust of Ed and Al. I can't help but feel happy that I'll be able to get to know them now.

Maybe I can ram my way into their life by popping up where they need me the most? Which, right now, would be around the time of them getting Sheska to help them.  
I could tell them about Sheska! And give clues to the true ingrediant for Philosepher's Stone's!  
Fist pumping the air, I yelp when my hand throbs in pain from smacking into the underside of the desk.  
"Owch. Ow." I expect to see a little flicker of red, but when I see nothing, and the pain is still present, I feel the edges of my mouth sneak up in a smile.

Maybe... I'm not so much like them after all.

* * *

 **AN:/**

 **:D**

 **I am happy with this chapter, very, very happy.**

Did you like it? I hope so.  
Humor, sadness, terror. PHEW. I DID IT.

 **I have everything planned out, and yes- This chapter was supposed to be like a huge-arse flashback. And yes, I suck at writing for Envy's character when he is first introduced.  
** **I STILL HAVE PLANNED STUFF AHEAD! PREPARE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Trust Issues

**AN:/**

 **There is finally going to be some plot movement in this one! WOO! Some, not a lot LOT.**

 **I knew it was being slow, my stories are known to be like that in the beginning since I'm always freaking out over not writing the correct episode contents, or missing a character. I wanted to figure out where to put my OC's, and right as Ed and Al find Marcoh's notes seemed good to me.  
I always think between the episodes the Homunculi are shown, they're doing other stuff behind the scenes that Hiromu didn't add, or put, just because Edward and Alphonse are the main characters- What I hope to do, is get my OC to show you guys what I think they would be doing, instead of just like,**

 **Sitting in a room full of pipes. Playing chess.**  
 **Bored.**  
 **Waiting for the human sacrifices to mess up. Have to scold them again.**  
 **UGH.**

 **Life as a Homunculous is hard.**

 **Maybe the low-pay is why Envy hates humans so much? He doesn't like being a baby-sitter.**  
 **I don't either.**  
 **Kid's are devil spawn.**

 **SO WITH THESE HILARIOUS THOUGHTS -to me- I PRESENT TO YOU THE NEXT PLOT MOVING CHAPTER!**  
 **(and yes, Envy was meant to retrieve OC, even though Father ordered her to stay with the Elric's because he wanted her to help Lust, Gluttony, and Envy destroy the library.)**

* * *

"Liar."  
A yelp, then a sound of leaves being crushed along with a heavy-sounding 'thump'.  
"Quiet. We're almost there." A hand covers her mouth, to stifle chuckles.  
A soft groan, and more leaves crunching.  
"I said quiet, Jealousy."

As Lust ventured further towards the building, I rested my hands on my hips, and stuck my tongue out.  
"Oh, be quiet, Jealousy! You're being too loud!" I playfully mimic her, but then furrow my eyebrows at how well it sounded.  
Making a 'bleh' sound, I try to revert to my old voice, but her deep sultry one wouldn't leave since they way she talks was in my head.  
Stuck in my spot, I hear a call, and suddenly a large hand is grasped over my arm, and I am pulled forward by Gluttony.  
 _"Lust said for you to come. Lust said to come get you, you were being too slow."  
_ The fat man said, making me wince at his drool and tongue as he spoke. He kept once finger in his mouth at all times, reminding me of a cannibalistic big baby.  
I shivered.

Lust's figure came into view, and we hurried along, me relieved that there was no one around, and Gluttony happy to receive praise from Lust.  
Honestly, I didn't want to be here.  
I didn't want to be doing the dirty work of Father, the head of all evil-doo'ers here.  
That kind of made me a bit too snappy for Lust's liking.

"So, how are we going to get rid of an entire plethora of books? Fire? Boom crackle snap?" I imitate Mustang, and yelp when his gloves shift over my hands, and I fling them side to side, still not used to the sudden ability.  
Lust didn't even spare me a glance as I kept flailing behind her.  
"Do we got any dynamite? That stuff is good." I say, resorting to pulling off the gloves at throwing them on the ground, hissing at them for scaring me. "We should probably use it at the base if we do so happen to have it in stock." I mutter, looking towards the main structure of the Library.  
Lust lifted her head to stare directly at me, and I blinked at her usual cold look.

"Must you talk so much? What part of 'be quiet' did you not understand?"  
My eyebrow twitches, and huffed, a pink rising to my pale cheeks at her scolding.  
I was slowly becoming used to Lust, even though having talked to her without getting wounded for 20 minutes.

"Don't compare me to him! I'm not like him! I don't wanna be like him!" I defend myself, and Lust gave me deadpan facial expression.  
"Uh huh. Don't you know that even though Envy and Jealousy are completely polar opposites, both their existences orbit around want and hatred?" I raise a brow, and crossed my arms, then grumbled at how I couldn't exactly fold them over across my huge chest.  
I still have no idea how Lust does it.  
"You stem from Envy, and therefore have a connection to him." At her words, I shake my head. "Uh, okay then. By that-?" Before I could fully comprehend what she told me, a loud 'thud' and an Envy later, I had yelped and tripped to the side, almost falling but catching myself.

He had hopped down from the roof of the building, and landed in between Gluttony and myself. He didn't even spare me a glance as well, and turned to Lust.  
Like he didn't want to give me the time of day.

"There are about 30 humans around the front."  
Lust nodded, and turned to me.  
"I want you to cause a ruckus and divert everyone's attention. We need as little carnage as possible so as to not draw too much attention. Is that clear?"  
Being very unresponsive, I pointed a finger at myself, and Lust simply raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh. Me. I thought you meant palmtree over there." I point to Envy, and as he was directing his gaze at the ground, turned and finally looked towards me long enough to glare. I don't know why I did it, even I hate the nickname for him, but it just. Happened.  
"Watch it, you brat! I will slice you in half before you even blink!"  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to _actually_ offend the great and powerful Envy!"  
It was like the brave part of me was opening up, now knowing I couldn't truly die.  
"I'm serious, shut up!" He bared his teeth, and stepped closer.

I rose my hands in mock surrender, and shrugged.

"Why don't you make me, you gender-less ninja prostitute?!"  
The insults tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
Lust looked mildly amused.  
He growled at me, and crouched to launch at me, I turned tail and ran.  
Lust doing nothing to stop Envy from chasing me.  
"GET BACK HERE, BRAT!"

I don't know what came over me to mess with him like that, but... A part of me was cheering, a part of me that felt powerful.  
I really didn't like it.  
Then again... It was kind of fun ticking off Envy.  
Surely this would be distraction enough for those people?

The rushing wind pulling my hair back was almost too much, as I realized I was heading around the building, and if I just sprinted out the side, it wouldn't be as noticeable as, oh, let's say, jumping from the rooftop.  
Sparing a glance behind me, I screech at seeing Envy closing in on me, a cruel smirk on his face.  
Yelping, I speed up, and it felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground. Edging closer to the front of the building, I close my eyes, and bend my legs to shoot off, thinking I can manage to grab the tree- When I ended up slamming into the branch above the one I aimed for.  
Envy skidded to a halt, and flipped to jump across from the wall of the building to me.  
"Stop moving!"

Not planning to get stabbed right through any time soon, as he landed right in front of me, he lifted an arm and it flitted into the familiar grey blade. His smirk grew at an insane amount of joy lit up his eyes as he charged forward to slice at me, but I grabbed his shoulders, and using his body as a lift-up, jumped over him and kicking off his back, landed in a heap on the roof across the tree I was in.  
Groaning, I hear mild curses from where I left Envy, and as I lifted myself onto my feet from my crappy landing, I suddenly feel something grip my ankle, and I am pulled back down.

Screaming a bit in mild terror, I soon regret my actions of pissing of someone powerful off. I felt myself being dragged a bit, and looked to my feet to see a green rope-like object, and knowing it was Envy's arm, I tried to smack it off or kick it off.  
He only tightened his grip as he stood a few feet behind me, and I heard a familiar sickening 'snap', and my ankle had been broken. Hearing the sparks of the Stone working in favor to heal me, this intimidation and abuse was something I wasn't used to just yet.

I was a rookie, and I mocked a Superior in the face.  
Instead of getting intense exercises and a good screaming-to, I got stabbed right through.

Even if I could apparently shapeshift, I have no idea how to just shift one part of my body, like my hand. What if I turn into a huge spike?  
What if all my limbs turn into daggers?  
I'll just be a human ninja star.  
No sir.  
I felt the raw burn of the roof rubbing away my skin, and stray pebbles burrow into the reddened flesh, making tears fall from my eyes. I flailed around, trying to kick off Envy again, who laughed at my squirming. He dragged me closer, and stepped forward, before wrapping the one arm he used to wrap around my torso, breaking a few of my ribs in the process.  
I coughed, unable to breathe properly as Envy leered close to my face.

"Oh, it's nice getting back at you! After all, you can't die!" The feeling of getting stabbed through my stomach once again brought blood to my lips, and I hacked, before I glared up at the grinning face of Envy.  
The pain from my abdomen was horrid, but not so much as the emotional pain I felt, as I stared into the violet eyes of Envy.  
The anger, the burning satisfaction, the resentment.  
Why could I see it when he always built walls and hid everything so easily? It wasn't hard seeing the envy he felt, but normally... Wasn't all you could see was hatred?

His arm was still embedded in my torso, and he pulled it out as red flashes sprung out to heal me.  
"We have work to do, but this isn't ov-"

"I'm sorry..."

I interrupted him, I knew he was irritated at that, I could see it, but I wanted to apologize.  
He looked positively livid at my words.

"What?"  
I open my mouth to repeat it.  
" _You're **sorry**_?" He sounded mocking, and I would've believed he felt nothing but amusement at my words, but his eyes flickered down for a moment, his grin faltered. He was confused, and irritated because of the confusion he felt. I could see it.  
Confused, maybe, as to why I apologized, when we both know what I am.

"Y...Yes. I.. It was rude of me to say those things. I'm sorry." I said sincerely, because I was sorry.  
I truly was.  
He looked disgusted when I said it again.

Before he slowly covered the lower half of his face, as he began giggling.  
"You think I care whether you're _sorry_ or not? You really are a weakling."He lifted his arm, his cruel grin looking like it should split his face, and slammed me into the roof.  
I gasped as more snaps and cracks echoed inside my body.  
"YOU THINK A 'SORRY', WILL STOP ME FROM GIVING YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE?" He was cackling at this point, and I closed my eyes in a wince.  
He was truly a sadistic killer.

"I-I... R-really am.. Sor..rry.." I grunt out, blood pouring from my lips, as red flashes continued to light up around me, since he kept crushing me every time I healed myself. With my eyes still closed, the pain was enough for me to solely focus on it alone.  
"Sorry for me? What an insult! That's even worse than what you said before." I felt a sharp kick to my ribs again, as he had stepped closer to me. "Don't be sorry. It makes me sick to think you'd bring the rest of us down to your level."  
Another kick, this time, it turned me on my side, and I couldn't help but curl up in a tight ball.

 _I felt so angry._  
He kicked again at my kidney's, making me grind my teeth.  
 _At myself, for even thinking I could comfort them. They wouldn't understand, they'd only view compassion as an insult. It's like pitying a strong man for not being able to save the day. This time, it was strong inhuman creations, who only know pain and destruction because they aren't like everybody else._  
He set his foot in the middle of my spine, slowly adding his immense weight.  
 _I'm not human anymore._

 _I'm like them._

My face was pressed into the hard rough surface of the roof, and I slowly opened my right eye that wasn't being ground into cement.

 _Doesn't mean I have to turn into a monster. I can still be me. No matter what they say, or make me do._  
Staring up at Envy, I feel my eyes burn, but not from oncoming tears, I soon felt the same tingle.  
 _I will do it with the thoughts of me, being only myself, not the Sin I am titled to._

"You think I **asked** to turn into this?" I mumble, at the weight on my back didn't lift, but he turned his head to hear me better. "Huh? What was that? You're gonna have to speak up." He said, with the same cruel smirk.  
The side of my mouth twitches, as I the tingling edges from my eyes, to my scalp.  
His eyes darkened, and he hissed lowly.  
"What do you think you're doing." He said, and I felt his fingers pull at my hair, and I hissed back at him.  
"DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?!" I yelled, and my breathing was heavy. He looked surprised, as I felt the tingling travel down the rest of my body, a lot quicker than the first time.  
He stepped back slightly, before narrowing his eyes, and lurched forward, and aimed to grab at my throat, and my eyesight went crazed.  
It felt like I was being controlled, but my movement were my own.  
Yet, I could see everything I did, and my brain told me I was the one doing all this, but at the same time, it was like it wasn't truly all me.  
"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE TURNED INTO A MONSTER!"

Lifting a leg, I kicked under his chin, he grunted and hopped back, and I flipped back, landing in a crouch with my hands supporting me. Envy stood some feet away, and wasn't moving to attack me any further, and red sparks flickered around me again, healing the wounds I received from before.

He was actually silent for once, as the words once again tumbled out without my consent.  
"I KNOW YOU HATE ME. YOU HATE EVERYONE WHO HAS EVERYTHING." I yelled at him, and his fists clenched, opening his mouth to retort, I interrupt him again.

"You think I don't _miss_ being human? Having a life, that was _normal_? You think I wanted all of it to go away? I am grateful to still be alive, but with this body, I am only a shell. Full of _envy_!" I pointed at him, and he looked like I socked him in the gut.  
"How da-"  
"Lust said there was a connection between Envy and Jealousy. I hate it!" I glared at the ground, surprised he hadn't launched at me yet.

"It's _always_ there!" I grip the area where my heart is, and I shook my head. "Like someone is choking you, and you can breathe only because they let you." I furrow my eyebrows. My eyes burning for another reason altogether.  
"No matter how hard you try to hide it..." I slump my shoulders, and drop my hand.  
"I hate it."  
I repeat.

It was quiet, and all I could hear was the people chattering below, and my pants.  
I blinked slowly, the tingling coming back, running along my scalp. Before it could fully envelope me, I casually looked down at myself, my chest feeling lighter.

The tight tanktop-like shirt I was wearing was a dark purple, something I didn't mind.  
But...

...  
Where were my boobs?

"Uh..." I lift my hands, and see more familiar clothing, finger-less gloves, and I wiggled them to make sure they were mine. "Uh..." I looked further down, and jump in place, yelping.  
Seeing a familiar skort a certain palmtree wears, and I pat at it, confusion written across my face.  
"Eh?!"  
Glancing up, I see Envy, whom had noticeably calmed down, but was still irritated.

"Ah! The heck?! Why am I wearing this?!" I then pointed at him, and he merely blinked.  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULDN'T OF BEEN IN MY LINE OF SIGHT!"  
He reeled back at my claim, and he pouted which was weird, considering he just tortured me.  
"What do you mean 'my fault'? You're the one who shifted into me!"  
Huffing, I put my hands on my hips.  
"Well how do I change back!?"  
"Think of what you look like, you moron." He face-palmed.  
"Moron?! Don't call me-" I then covered my mouth.

He actually looked amused.  
"I.. I sound like you..." I say in despair, and he 'tch'ed'. "Yeah, and don't make me sound like that. I'm not wimpy."  
Puffing my cheeks out, I walk over to him, and he scanned me.  
"Checking yourself out? I gotta admit, you do look good." I swing my hips side to side laughing, and I felt a harsh smack on the back of my head.  
"Ow! The heck was that for!"  
"Making me look stupid. Change back now." He ordered flatly.

I cross my arms, turning my head to the side. "Mm. No. I like your outfit. I'ma keep it." I say, putting my hands on my hips, as I close my eyes and try to think of what I looked like.  
In my concentration, I tilt my head, the tingling traveling over my arms, legs, torso, and face.  
How did he just stop giving me hell?  
"... By the way.. Why aren't you trying to kill me anymore?"

A moment of silence.  
I raise a brow, and after I was done, opened my eyes to see he was gone.  
"What?!"

Hearing screams, I run over to see people running from outside the building, and it was darker now.  
 _Huh?!_  
Looking around wildly, I then run across to the back of the building to hop off, but I feel something _really_ hot slide up the side of my leg, and I scream, and trip on a lodged piece of stone, and I land in a heap.  
As I move to sit up, I hear deep creaking of wood below me, and my eyes widen.  
I look over to my hand, to see cracks circling me, and I gulp a breath of air in terror, as flames light up outside the windows in front of me.

"ENVY!"

* * *

(Short Envy POV, WOO!)

Chuckling to myself, I stand beside Lust watching the flames rise up from the Library we just burned.  
Lust closes her eyes and hums.  
"She's lucky Father gave her a powerful Stone." She said from her place atop Gluttony. Why he was so dense, I'll never know.

Now laughing, I turn to her with a grin on my face. "She should be grateful, crying on the ground at the mercy Father showed her."  
Lust simply blinked, and stood up.  
Sensing we were about to leave, I put a hand on my hip, and raise a brow.

"Can you believe she actually apologized to me? She looked so ridiculous, actually crying. You should've seen her."  
Lust rose a brow, and patted Gluttony on the head, who asked if 'He could eat her'.  
"No, no you can't. -And, yes, I can believe it."  
I squinted my eyes at her.  
"Oh really? Why is that?"  
"Because she wants to stay human. So, feeling guilty, and being sincere are her ways of keeping what humanity she has left." Lust explained, and that had me inwardly growling.  
"Oh, so what you're saying is, she wants to be a sniveling little worm? Even when Father gave her the opportunity to-"  
"Envy, you and I both know Father gave her the Stone only because he _wanted_ to." She said, her voice lowered in a type of sternness.  
"She isn't an essential assent, just something to toy with the Human Sacrifices as much as Father wants."  
I scoffed, and stared back at the flames engulfing the building.

The sight of the humans rushing for safety amongst all the chaos made my blood rush.

"Since you look so happy, why don't you wait for her while we give the report to Father?" I looked over at her in shock. "Not to mention you were the one who interrupted her task."  
"She deserved it! And by the time she finally quit being weak enough to-..." I paused, recalling her words back on the roof. I growled, and anger turned everything red.  
"What? No! She can find her own way back. I'm not waiting for her to only slow me down." I spit out, stepping forward, only to have Lust sigh.

She shook her head.  
"Remember? She doesn't know where the Underground passageway is yet. Whether you like it or not, you were sent to bring her back. That includes _not_ abandoning her and return her to Father." I narrowed my eyes at the flames now.  
"Besides, she might surprise you."

I look at her, suspiciously, knowing she was scheming something.  
"What are you planning, Lust?"  
She was quiet for a moment, before shrugging. "Just a little entertainment."  
At that, she was off in a blur back to tell Father the information we received.

Glaring out at the building slowly turning to rubble, I jump up into a tree, waiting for the brat.  
Resting my chin in my hand, I relax my heated glare.

 _"I'm sorry..."  
Hazel eyes sad, filled with guilt. _

"Hmph... Lucky I can't kill you, you brat."

* * *

(Third POV)

Coughing and sputtering a mess of black, a girl with messy curly hair dragged herself out of the rubble of the collapsed Library building. Lifting herself off the charred ground, she stops for a moment to shiver violently, before rolling her shoulders and mumbling,  
"Poor burgers and hotdogs..."  
Voices and police caution tape was wrapped around the area, and she ducked behind a larger section of rubble. Coughing a bit still, she sprinted over to the side, and managed to miss any wandering passerby.  
Now well-enough hidden behind a building close to the First Branch, she looks down at herself. Covered in black, she brushes off most of it. Leaning forward, she flings her thick hair and shakes out her hair, soot falling out of it in puffs.  
"Wow, no wonder my head felt heavy." ruffling it with her fingers she gets the rest out.  
Standing straight, she flicks off some more soot from her shoulders.

 _"What?!"_ Yelping at the loud voice, she stabled herself from the shaking ground beneath her. The voice was familiar, and made her move from her spot hidden in the shadows.  
Smiling, she sees Edward and Alphonse.

 _"You are to gain the trust of the Elric's."_

Her smile falters, and her eyebrows crease, creating a look of sadness. "...Oh.. Right." Briefly staring down at the dirty cement ground, her fists clench, before she bolts forward to go meet up with the two boys.  
Passing awed people, she maneuvers through the shocked crowd, and closer to the alchemists.  
"Edward! Hey Ed!" She calls, and comes to a stop by the younger brother, whom was peering down at the wilted blonde. "Oh, hello Suzanne. What are you doing here?" Alphonse greets, seeing as he hadn't seen the girl since back at Central HQ.  
She waved a hand at his question, and shrugged with a somewhat shy smile. "I just happened to be in the area. I was doing a bit of looking around, and wondered what all the fuss was about. And now I see why." She stares out at what remained of a large section of building.  
"What happened, do you know?" The suit of armor sighs, and shake his head. "The First Branch of the Central Library burned down. They're still investigating as to why." Nodding, she furrows her brows at the idea of someone burning down a building.  
"... What's his deal?" She asks, gesturing down to the lump of red and gold on the ground, though a hint of mischievousness flashes through her eyes. Alphonse sighs again. "Big brother wanted to find...Uh, books, on something really important, but they were in the First Branch, and since it's burned down, he can't get them." He explained, but Edward rose from the ground, and shook his head.  
"Al, don't. Lillie told us all about her, and even if we don't know her well, we can trust her." He turned and gave her a thumbs up. "Isn't that right?"  
Sweatdropping, the girl nodded.  
"Are you.. Sure you didn't hit your head when you fell to the ground in self-pity?" She says, making the boy flinch.  
"N-No! Just, if Lillie trusts you, so do we!"  
At that, the girl puts her hands on her hips, and she raises an eyebrow.  
"Don't trust me just of someone else's opinion. Even if you do respect or believe them whole-heartedly, it's still what _you_ think of the person." She says with a wise aura.  
Ed and Al turn to look at each other as sparkles float around her.

"W-Well, if you hadn't heard, the First Branch bu-" Edward began to explain, and the girl interrupted him. "..-I know! Al told me!" She grinned up at the younger brother, and the Edward grew a tick mark for her interrupting. "So, what were you searching for?" She asked, and Ed huffs.  
"Marcoh's notes."  
The girl looked surprised he told her.  
"Hey! I can help you then!" She exclaims with a happy grin. "But.. Why did you tell me?"  
The red cloaked boy turns and passes the two officers guarding him, whom had allowed the girl to approach without her evening knowing they were suspicious of her, and shrugs.  
"Trust someone out of your own opinion. I did." He adjusted his cloak. "C'mon, Al. " The girl looks somewhat disappointed.  
"C'mon Suz'."

Looking to Al, she points to herself. He chuckled and nodded, before following after his brother, along with the girl.

Rushing to catch up with the short, but fast-paced boy, the officers trail close behind.

* * *

 **AN:/  
** **Whew... That was looong.. :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Road Less Traveled By

**AN:/ Why is it so hard to find episodes from FMA:B?! I NEED THE MANGA SO BAD. If you're wondering why it's really... Odd that OC-chan hardly enters in or is there to hear the dialogue from the episodes, is mainly because I BARELY KNOW WHAT THEY SAAAY.**

 **Now I have under an hour to make a chapter-**

 **This will be a short one, -maybe, depends on how fast I type- but did I forget to mention this is an Edward x OC x Envy? OOPS.**

 **Maybe I did, and just forgot. Would not put it past myself.**

 **WELL, Ed needs his fair share of OC's weirdness. This short chapter is mainly focused on Al, Ed, and OC herself!**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

"So... You said you could help us?" Edward asks when I had slumped against a wall, having given up because of the confusion. "W-well, I uh.. Yeah. I can! Just.." I fumble with my words, before having a coughing fit before I could speak again. Alphonse looked over to me. "It's okay if you're a little lost. The second Lieutenant-" Ed glanced over to Al with a raised brow, and the armor shot up his hands. "A-Ah, Lillie, she said that you were new to Central City." Al explained, and Ed puffed his cheeks out.  
"She also got angry at us." Before I could as why, I almost tripped on what seemed to be thin air. I flailed a bit in place, and I stilled. Turning to look over at the group following me, I narrow my eyes at their lack of eye contact as well as covered mouths. Ed was the first to speak from the momentary tense silence.  
"She said she could find someone for us. Sure, she doesn't know Central that well, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give her a chance." Ed defended, and I tilted my head, wondering why he was so bent on painting a picture of me so brightly.  
Though I was still a bit pouty. "I-I know where to go! You don't need to ask anybody anything! It's fine!" I huff and cross my arms.  
Alphonse sweat-dropped after I spoke. Turning around on my heel, I speed down the sidewalk, their also fast paced footsteps reaching my ears. Brosh and Ross were still tailing the Elric's pretty closely, so of course, they keep an eye on me as well. Ross seemed way too suspicious of me when I was trying to figure out how exactly Sheska was found.  
As I slowed down, I turned back around to look for the house I barely recall from the manga. Locking eyes with the female officer, I make a weird face at her; puffing my cheeks out and crossing my eyes. She didn't seem to break like I wanted her to, and I had subconsciously had begun walking beside her.  
""Excuse me, but I'd like to ask you a few things. Since you're clearly not too occupied." Blinking at the Military Official, I looked to Brosh, then to the backs of Ed and Al. "Uh.. Sure?" I turn back to her, she clearing her throat.  
"First off, I'd like to state that the only reason you are allowed the Elric's is because you pose no threat."  
Slumping my shoulders, I gape my mouth. _What?_  
"Uh... Sorry ma'am, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't a question.." I say before biting the inside of my lip, scolding myself for saying something so rude. What happened to my filter?!  
I could feel her gaze, before she did a weird grunt, and crossed her arms. "Have you had any encounters with anyone that would pose a threat to State Alchemists?" Oh, and the interrogation begins... Seriously having to restrain myself from going, _"Why of course! How'd you guess?"_ I simply turn to stare her directly in the eyes, with an unwavering tone of voice.  
"No ma'am. I have not."  
She seemed pleased with my answer, and I did a little mental happy dance at my growing acting skills. "Do you have any experience in combat, or violent acts?" My mind immediately goes to any amount of fighting in the last month. "...Does running away from my problems count?" I ask, and she seems to be having a rather hard time controlling herself, as she covers her mouth. "Y-yes.. Last question..." Smiling happily at the end of the severe pregnant atmosphere, I hum in acknowledgement.

"Have you had any interactions with a man titled "Scar"?"  
Feeling the suspense, it seemed the three other individuals of the group had paused and looked back to listen in on the conversation. The side of my mouth twitches at all the eyes, and the familiar tingling travels down my spine as I feel a sense of dread.  
Like eyes were set on my figure. Like they have been ever since I pulled myself out of the rubble that once was the First Branch of Centrals library.  
Images flash behind my eyelids, making me shiver at the fact of being with the Homunculi. The tingling increases, making me freeze in place, as Maria Ross' eyes widen, and I automatically jump back. "Wh. Wha-"  
"Answer the question!" She orders, and I blink, the tingling never fading. I look down at my feet, and see them the way they were before, and I sigh in relief. The same shoes, the same hands. I hadn't changed.  
"Ah-.. No, ma'am. No I have not." I say with certainty, and my mind flashes again with the image of Lust and Gluttony attacking Scar in the sewers.  
"Just... I've heard rumors of what... He's done." I mumble, and I feel her gaze soften, before I soft pressure places on my shoulder, and I look up. She is smiling, and with a pat, nods over to Brosh.

"It's okay. I understand, but how about you let us find someone to help the Elric's?" I puffed my cheeks again, and she chuckled. Maria Ross was intimidating, for sure. You have to be in the Military. Though she had her kind side.  
Doesn't mean I wasn't irritated by it.

Before the clunky looking -to me- vehicle drove up, as if waiting for us to decide on using it, the tingling grew tenfold, and my head swiveled back in instinct. A flash of black slinking into the shadows made me raise a brow. Frowning, I realize the tingling had to be coming from m heightened senses.

I didn't like it.

As the car ride over to where-ever the hell Sheska lived- I was still very irritated at not knowing where she was- The silence appeared again, and this time, it was _way_ more uncomfortable.  
Staring out the window, my eyes glaze over as thoughts wander throughout my mind.  
As much as a strong tugging at my heart left me wanting to stay, I hated how I had to put up with being followed _all the time_.  
"There's a woman who's well acquainted with materials from the First Branch..." I hear Ross state, and my mind plugs back on to what was happening now, and I mentally slapped myself for spacing out. I seemed to be doing that too much.  
I couldn't help it..

Seeing Edward perk up at her words, I peer from my spot across Al. "Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore." I feel myself slump over in my seat at Edward remark.  
"That sounds incredibly helpful..." he muttered, crossing his arms. Smiling at his dry humor, I shrug. "Well, I mean, you can't blame her..." Alphonse nodded at that, and Ed huffed, Before Al tilted his helmet. "Something wrong?" He asked Brosh, whom jumped at his question. "Oh! It's.. Nothing. Although if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?" I feel Al jump too in response, and I chuckled to myself, having to squeeze to the door of the car, trying to evade Al's spikes.  
"W-Well.. It's a hobby!" I hear Ed say. Al quickly turned to his left, and noticed my sudden interest in the window, as my face was crushed up against it. A spike deadly close to my skull.

"Suzanne, are you okay? You didn't need to sit there, you know." Al tries to move away, but ends up crushing Ed. With an irritated and muffled voice, the older brother grumbles out, "Just move! It's getting too cramped in here." Al then tries to raise both his arms, but ended up hitting Ed in the face, and me having to duck only to smack my forehead into my own knees.  
"Sorry, but I think big brother is right. You can sit in the middle, so I won't be crushing both of you too much." He says, and I shook my head wildly. "No! No no! I'm good, it's good!"  
"IT"S NOT GOOD!" Edward complained, as the whispers of the officers flew in one ear and out the other. Feeling heat rise up my neck and into my ears, I growl at him.  
"No! I am not sitting by you!" I say, and surprised myself the actual anger laced in my tone. It was supposed to be playful, but I guessed I played it out to good. Though, my heart felt constricted, and confused. More anger followed that, and my eyes widen slightly.  
 _"You stem from Envy, and therefore have a connection to him."_

Feeling someone grip the sides of my waist and haul me up, I suddenly flail from my thoughts. "A-ah, p-p..-UT ME DOWN!" I kick out, freaking over the idea of getting picked up without all my mind to see why and how.  
"S-Suzanne! Calm down! I'm just putting you beside brother." I blink, and immediately calm down, realizing what was happening from his explanation. Then before my butt could touch the seat, I began flailing again.  
"N-No! Please, no! I don' wanna!" I whine before covering my mouth, then just falling limp at the sudden crazed emotion I displayed. The filter was completely gone, making my face burn with embarrassment, seeing the strange looks from Brosh and Ross, as Al couldn't help but chuckle, I narrow my eyes at him. "Quit laughing at me, Al!" I snap at him, making him chuckle harder. "I-It's.. I'm sorry, Suzanne, really!" He says through his laughter, and the officers were smiling.  
My face turned darker, beginning to wonder that what I did wasn't the cause of their giggles.

Soft yellow was in my peripheral vision, and I turned to see the golden eyes of Edward. Blinking at him, the lower half of my face was still covered by my hands, hiding the growing blush at the closeness. He seemed to not be moving.  
Or breathing.  
"W..We aren't laughing at _you._ We're laughing at brother!" Al explained, and I looked down, now noticing the brown colored seats were not under me, but under my legs. Also having to bend them since Al was now on the other side of the car.  
I poked the black leather pants I see under myself, and the laughter got louder as Edward's face puffed out.  
Looking back up at the frozen midget, I patted the side of his face, the embarrassment being covered up by the hilarity of the situation. "Ed... Hey Eddie, c'mooon. You okay?" I say, the side of my mouth twitching when a surge of the same confused anger emits from my tone, something uncontrollable.  
Though I managed to hide it in my heart, most of it.  
"C..-Can you.. Get off.. P-Please?" He finally spoke, and I moved my hand away to jump in place making him gag at the weight. His face was as red as mine, if not redder. Debating on whether from my weight -which I still don't get- or the fact I was sitting in his lap.

I nod, "I'm sorry.."  
"Ah, n-no, don't apologize." He says in a soft, type of awed voice after Al had picked me up again, and before he set me down, I noticed how his metal arms shook, as if straining. Was I really that heavy? "It was Al's fault." The quiver in his voice had faded away, and Al gasped at how he was blamed. "Brother! You're the one who scooted over, it was like you wanted her to sit in your lap!" Al said, and Ed jolted in his seat.  
"THAT WAS NOT IT! I MOVED BECAUSE THERE WAS MORE ROOM!"  
"Admit it, brother, you just wanted to have her all to yourself!"  
"NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Edward slowly became louder, and seemingly more desperate to have Al think opposite.  
As I slowly sunk into my spot, my eyebrows furrowed at how familiar this situation would be.  
Like in a Fanfiction, or something.

Though... He seemed so real.. What Lillie tells me, he is real. _They are all real_.  
I try to take this seriously, but.. It seems difficult. A part of me is attached to MY reality. I have to take this seriously.- I hope I had, but right now, seeing the way Ed was acting over such a little accident, I was growing worried.  
That I was taking a place in this story, of which I didn't belong. I didn't deserve.  
This isn't meant to be my story, my life. It's Edward Elric's and Alphonse Elric's.

Just... His eyes seemed too warm, and kind. Something I hadn't seen, no matter how deeply I stared at the screen during an Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood marathon.  
I don't deserve it.

"We're here!"

I don't deserve it.

* * *

"An apartment building?... I think?" I squint my eyes up to the roof of the building, seeing as it had many floors, and it was nearing noon, I almost blinded myself. "AHG!" I quickly shoot my gaze to the road, and rub them furiously.  
"Why did you do that?! Never mind, just hurry and cross over!" yelled Ed, who stood beside Al.  
They both stayed behind as well as Brosh, since Ross went to go check and make sure which room Sheska was in.  
"It's okay, Suzanne! No one is coming!"

Yeah. I had a problem with vehicles. It was like the machines were drawn to me. That, or trouble is a friend, and violence was my neighbor.

Taking a hesitant step away from the parked car, another one in similar model and paint job came zooming past. I yelped, and hopped away.  
"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS KILLS PEOPLE!" I screech over at the blonde, which started a chatter war. Al just tried to look for oncoming cars.  
I know that if I just sprinted the hell over it would all turn out fine, but the fact that my foot got run over three times and I had to pretend I was terrified so I could heal myself behind the car, didn't help.  
"JUST USE YOUR LEGS! RUN!" Ed screamed, and Al kept looking side to side, both ends of the street, to see if anything was driving close or turning a corner. "Where are they coming from?!" He exclaimed, hands raised in surrender.  
"WHAT POINT OF 'NO', DID YOU NOT GET?!" I almost chucked a stray chunk of asphalt at him, then worried I would miss and it would ricochet off of Al and come back to hit me instead.  
"JUST GET OVER HERE!"  
"KNOWLEDGE WITHOUT ME!" I knew Sheska had a LOT of books, as well as an enormous brain capacity, so Edward was set. "I CAN WALK AROUND, KAY'?!" We were both screaming at each other for no reason. It was literally, 35 feet across to the other sidewalk.  
Which makes me wonder, where was the driver, and why hadn't they of just parked next to the building?  
"NO! JUST COME OVER HERE, OR I'LL GET YOU AND CARRY YOU OVER!"

Why was he so frickin' stubborn?  
"EDW- Ed, just stop! I'm good! I'll just find a place to sit and think about philosophical things!" I waved him off before he could storm to me. I had begun walking down the sidewalk, and Ed's ranting was fading away, Al had probably restrained him.  
"SUZ', JUST CROSS THE DAMN ROAD!"

Sighing, at the voices of all the people in the area, Ed was finally a good distance away. Enough so, that I couldn't hear him at all.  
"So... Since I know what's going to happen, I can come back and possibly not die from too much literature."

Now, you might be wondering why I just up and left the two main character's of Fullmetal Alchemist, but... I am being called in.  
By Father.  
Therefore, in order **not** to get my head lopped off or limbs bitten to shreds, I need to get there as fast as possible. In fact, I wasn't meant to leave Lust, Envy, and Gluttony in the first place. Oh, but Envy just _had_ to distract me long enough for the building to cave in on itself. Taking me with it.  
I'm still coughing up smoke.  
Which.. Doesn't sound good.  
"I would smack him, but I really don't wanna get stabbed again. I have no doubt he'd do it, too." I pout at how he can revert to his usual rude, rather rambunctious self after torturing me. I mean, what the hell?! By the time I had reached the burnt down First Branch of the Central Library, it was growing dark.

"Oooh, where do I gooo?!" I drawl out, hunched over near a bench along the sidewalk. Sitting down, I cross a leg and stare up at the sky, some stars twinkling in the pink-purple, as well as the moon making me squint for a second.  
"... I no idea where to go.." Just then, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. A shadow passed over me, and from the light covering all of Central from the moon, I could make out only one figure. Okay, hopefully not a drunkard.  
Before I could get up and face the person, they plopped down right beside me. Bewildered, I felt myself scoot away.

"Hey, doll." I continued to blink, mouth gaping. "You shouldn't really sit here all alone, someone might take advantage of that." His voice ranked high into the "Familiar" category, and his eyes the same color as the sky, a deep violet, stared me down.  
I almost smacked him right then. I hated this guy with a passion, but it was a love as well. Not the Fangirl love, but an admiration of his character.

Not as much as Envy, but he is a close second.  
"Heard around, that the old man had made another one of us, but then again, rumors aren't always truth."  
I blinked and his blank expression soon turned into a growing smirk.  
"Now that I've finally had a good look at you, the talk was indeed, true. You take after Lust in many physical features." I hissed at him as a reflex, and as that was my first 'words' to him, he rose his eyebrows, before cracking another grin.  
Before he could babble more, I stood up and and began walking away as nonchalantly quick as I could. "What?! All you gonna do is hiss at me?" He called, and his footsteps were now echoing behind me, and I had a lingering tug at the back of my mind, saying he wasn't supposed to be out in the open, as being Greed.  
"I know, I can guess what you're thinking. The answer, is I merely wanted to see what our old man made. Though, I have a question for you."

I only walked faster, though I guess I was too slow as a tight grip encased around my waist, his arm had snaked around and I was pulled into an alley right beside me. I hadn't noticed. I was growling at him by the point, an intense anger growing in the pit of my stomach, something that wasn't mine.  
"HEY! Let go of me, you dick!" Jeez, I knew we had a connection but I don't want his loathe mine!  
Covering my mouth, I felt Greed's arm go slack, and he had let go to stand in front of me.  
"Do you know why you were made?"  
I looked up to face him, as I was pretty short. Shaking my head I dropped my hands. "I didn't mean to-"  
"Nah, it's fine, I get it. Easy to spot for as long as I've been alive." He smirked, but the seriousness of the situation made me take a deep breath.  
"It's not that big of a deal. I can just ignore it." Greed shook his head at my words, and I formed a pout again. "No, you can't. Not after so long, at least." That when I felt his fingers grip my chin, and I the anger grew.  
"Quit evading the question."  
I pulled away from his grip, and sighed through my nose.  
"I... Don't know. I don't know.. why he did what he did. I wasn't told, _they_ haven't told me. _They_ made it clear I am an outcast, until I can do my job." I was glaring at the ground. "As much as it hurts to be rejected, I don't want to be accepted anyway. Isn't my priority, since I didn't want to be attached to this weird group. It's not a family, I'm not using that term." I was now babbling myself, but he was listening. He wasn't smirking, he was just listening.  
I was grateful.  
"I always keep coming back to the same end. No answers. I'm okay with that, they'll eventually find their way to me, but _they_ make it so vague, like they're teasing me. I know I'll never be one of them, I don't want to be. I didn't ask to turn into this.." I was voicing parts of myself I didn't want to speak, and I tried to make myself stop, that this was embarrassing, that I hardly knew Greed, but that was a lie.  
Of all the times Gwen had lectured to me how much she thought he was a great character, I couldn't say he was a stranger to me. Besides, I'm the emotional one that likes talking about what I'm thinking.  
So, it's no use to try and stop.  
I felt like crying, and that was so cliche. So I didn't.

"I feel happy, though. That.. I can get to know the evil, and the good." Greed was still silent, and was watching me like a hawk. "All I truly know is, I'm still human. No matter what I can do, whether I can heal myself or not." I then take a breath, only to look up and see a smile on Greed's face.  
He lifted his hand to pat me on the head, and steam shot out of my nose as I turned away from him. "Don't pat me! Quit!" I swat his hand away, and he shook his head.

"Even though it was a monologue, it was still the answer I was looking for." He then scratched his head. "I think."  
That's when I realized he was testing me. To see if _they_ had broken me or not. If he could trust me not to speak of his whereabouts.  
"You can go back to Father, but by what I see, you won't tell anyone about this." He crossed his arms, and cricked his neck.  
Smiling, I turned back. "Yeah. I wont spoil anything." I salute him, and he rolled his eyes before slowly retreating into the alley.

"And by the way-"

From my spot near the bench now, I look back and see his glowing purple eyes.  
"Try not to steal anyone's Stone, kay'?"

At that, I grew confused. Steal? For more power or something?  
"That.. Was weird.. Wonder what he meant by that.."  
Sitting down, I wait for anything, something to happen. I tried to expect the worst.

* * *

 **AN:/**

 **OH GOD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS FILLER AND WHAT IS PLOT! AHHHHH~!**

 **Though, I did have an hour or so to finish this... Which sucked. I got it done, and I did not proof read it. I skimmed very VERY briefly. (EDIT- I changing the ending, so the next chapter will make a lot more sense.)**

Hope you like it, and I apologize for any confusion, the lateness, and if any OOCNESS!

 **Ed is acting the way his is for a good reason, and I know it seems like an entire 20 chapter skip of a story plotline for him to get all blushy like this. You'll know why in the future.**

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tick Marks Too Many

**AN:/ In order for the beginning of this chapter to actually make sense, re-read the ending of Chapter 10.**

 **Prepare for a bit more humor and a bit more filler.  
**

* * *

Letting a breath out through my nose, I move to stand from the bench. It was getting a bit chilly out, and I Wondered what was taking Ed and Al so long.  
The show had timeskips, so anything could happen and I not know it.  
I felt a bit vulnerable, but before I could actually work my feelings out, a flash of color entered the side of my sight.

I see that someone was running to me, and I blinked rapidly. I look back to the right for a split second to see if I can evade a full o collision, just as a jolt and a flash of gold and red, I was almost tackled to the ground.

"WE GOT IT!"  
I stumble a bit as the blonde moved away. Al hurried behind him, and seemed apologetic. "Sorry about brother. He got a little carried away." At that, I point over to the sparkling Edward and shook my head. "You make it sound like he's three." Al sighed, as Ross and Brosh came rushing up as well.  
"Y..You two need to stop running around everywhere.." Brosh wailed, and Ross narrowed her eyes at the two brothers. Ed wilted and Al looked to the side. "Yeah, yeah... We know." I then almost fell over as Ed patted me on the back.  
"But we got Suz' here to protect us! So you're not really needed 24/7!" An arrow seemed to fly out of no where and stab Brosh in the head. _"not really needed"._ Poor Brosh.

"So, did you find the girl?" I ask them, since if Ross had any amount of time, she'd start lecturing the two brothers. Ed rolled his eyes. "Of course we did. But.." Edward trailed off, and I raised a brow.  
"But she was kind of buried under a pile of books. We had to dig her out of them..." Al continued and I couldn't help but chuckle. "That sounds pretty hilarious."  
Al tilted his helmet and shrugged. If he could smile, he definitely would've.  
"Yeah... At first, we thought it was a dead end, but she actually has an Eidetic Memory!" I allowed myself to look surprised. "Man, wish I had that. Could remember all the lines." I reference to my Drama class back in my.. Reality.  
Al then directed his gaze back to me, as we had begun walking. Ed kept pace beside me, and I was in the middle. Ross stood up front, and Brosh stood in the back. Poor Brosh.  
"Oh? Lines? Like, reading stuff?" I then blink at my words, and scratch the back of my neck. "Ah, no.. Well, yeah in a sense. It's acting. I had a class in my school that taught it. How it came to be, from G-.. Another place, and how it slowly evolved into the acting you see today." The two brothers hummed.  
 _OH, hopefully they have this kind of stuff._  
"Yeah.. I've heard of that. It's not as common in the East, but it does travel." I then sigh. "It's really... Awesome." I state, trying to find the right word. Al looked over to Ed. "You seem to like it just as much as we like Alchemy."  
I nodded excitedly, and jumped in my spot. "You can do all sorts of things. To me, you can be any one you want to be, anything at all. You can be a different person, a different life. It all just comes down to how you see the character you're playing." I say, feeling the same fuzziness I feel every time I talk about my passions.  
"Seems interesting. You'll have to try it out for us sometime." Al said with another chuckle. I looked over to Ed, and he was grinning.  
"A-Ah, no.. No. I tend to get a little.. Uh, too happy. Bouncy, rude, all over the place. Plus, not so good at.. Memorizing lines." Ed then nudged me and I bonked into Al. "C'mon! When you talk about it like Winry talks about automail, you just have to show us."

My face was puffed up. "Fine! But all I'll do for you is funny voices. Those are the best." I say with a creepy grin, and Ed and Al shivered.  
"Brother, why?"  
"I didn't think she'd go all crazy on us!"  
I elbowed them both, and then winced from Al's armor. "Oh, shut it. Where's the car?" I ask, and Ross turned to face us. "That's what we're trying to find out. It seems the driver parked more than once, and..."  
All three of us hunch over.  
"We're basically abandoned.."

Ross then hunched over as well. "Yes. Until we can find him, however." She then turned back to face the front again. "We will find it!"  
We were still car-less.  
"Uhm... How about you try those voices out while we try and find the vehicle, Suzanne?" I turn to Al, and see the orbs for his eyes squint at me, I knew he was smiling. Returning the gesture, I shrug. "S-..Sure?.. Okay, uh.. Who do you want me to sound like?"  
"Hmm... That guy!" Ed points to a bald, buff guy walking along the other side of the street. The guy noticed the sudden attention, and he glared at us, and I stifled a laugh. "Alrighty."  
Clearing my throat, I wonder if I can get as deep as I wanted.  
"Why am I so bald? Why can't I grow hair?.. Oh, such is life, why... HEY! HEY YOU! You lookin' at me? Hey kid! Don't point! ... That's rude." I had attacked Ed, pointing at him, and he seemed to have turned blue in the face.  
"Oh God, he turned into a smurf. No, no.. He's suffocating." I was still using "Bald-Guy" voice, and so Al started shaking. Even Brosh was laughing behind us. "What's your guys' problems?! Quit laughing at me!" I pout, trying to look as irritated as possible.  
"I think you broke brother again!" Al said through his fits of laughter.

I was happy. Not that I broke Ed, but that I made everyone laugh. Even Ross was giggling up there.  
Grinning wide eyed, Ed seemed to have his own chuckles under control, and took a breath. "Jeez... Not again. Please, not again. That almost killed me."  
I reverted back to my original voice, and looked to him. "Aww, why? It was so much fun!"  
"You sounded like a man!"  
"Wasn't that the point?"  
"NO! You legitimately sounded like a-.. " I flicked his forehead, and he blinked a few times.  
"I always sound like a guy." I say in the deepest voice I could muster, and he seemed to vibrate in place, before I shrugged at Al, and jogged to Ross.

Edward's laugh from behind me had me skipping. "Heeey Ross!" I said in a chipper tone.  
"You shouldn't distract them so much."  
"Hey, they laughed, I did my part."  
"It's fine to have a few giggles now and then, but right now, they need to focus on the task at hand. You acting like a child is not helping them." I glared at her with another pout. "You laughed too, though."  
She turned to me with narrowed eyes.  
"Exactly! You've spent your time with the Elric's, and as their bodyguard, I advise you to not spend any more time with them than necessary." She said, her tone stern.  
Stepping back a bit, my giddy facade washed away a bit, as irritation settled in it's place.  
"You may be able to 'advise' all you want, but it's up to them whether they want me around or not. It sounds like you doubt their cause, and skill." My voice was even, and lowered. Ross looked to Ed.  
"Sir, Miss Daniels is to be sent on her way."

Edward paused, his smile fading a bit. "What..? Why?" He then snapped his gaze to me, and I raised my hands in mock surrender, a sheepish smile on my face. "Did you insult her?"  
"What?! I would do no such thing! I have manners, unlike SOMEONE." I say, clearly pointing at him. Edward fumed, and Al spoke up before he could rant at me.  
"Why does she have to leave?" He questioned, and Ross sighed.  
"She is a distraction for the both of you. It's better for her to leave you be, at least until after you've gotten what you need."  
She turned to me, and I took the hint to say my piece.

"She's right. I am doing nothing but distracting you. I needed to leave soon anyway." I nod to them in thanks. "I'll see you two soon, kay'?" I call, smiling. Ed frowned, and Al waved as I turned to briskly walk across the street, avoiding a speeding car and reaching the other side.  
"Bye Suzanne... " Al called, and I lifted a hand before turning a corner. He didn't sound so happy.  
I feel guilty.

I had to get away quick though, before they have to retrieve me. I know what comes next in a few days. Fifteen days, if my antics doesn't add to it.  
Sensing another presence, I know it's not Greed this time.

 _"I can eat you this time!"  
_ Turning to face the gaping mouth of Gluttony, I feel all the hairs on my body stand on end. "NOT AGAIN YOU JERK!" I screeched, and sprint the opposite direction, finding it difficult to maneuver in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.  
Trying not to breathe as hard, as my body would be used to, I travel through alley-ways, hearing the happy giggles of Gluttony behind me.  
I am soooo not happy.  
Racing faster, I use my arms to propel myself, though I meet a dead end. Unable to skid to a halt in time, I squeeze my eyes shut and run straight towards it.  
"Okay, okay.. Okay! OKAY!. Okay... Let's see, I can.." Crouching down, I hope this will work again. Kicking myself off the ground, I am flung upwards, and I roll in a heap on the roof above.  
Groaning in pain, I feel several burns and wounds heal with the familiar flash of the Philosopher's Stone. "Oh, ow.. That's hurts.. Ow.."  
Uncurling myself, I fall back.  
It was quiet.

The sky was darkened so that the stars could be clearly seen, and I fell back, panting.  
Though I didn't feel tired at all. If anything, I felt exhilarated.  
"Oooh, out of them all. I hate Gluttony the worst." I wince at the idea of being chomped in half, only to heal and get chomped again. "I'd be an endless buffet." I fake a gag, and only continue to stare up at the stars.  
Until I could faintly hear the sounds of high-heeled shoes.

Feeling my eyes turn to slits I don't move from my place as my gut rolled in instinct as a figure's shadow enveloped over me.  
"..." My face was puffed up. I did not want to talk to her.  
Nope. I wasn't going to.  
"You are to be with Father by now."  
I continue to lay there, on the roof.

Heavy footfalls shook me in my spot, as Gluttony came up to stand beside Lust.  
 _"I didn't get a bite... Not one bite.."  
_ Lust seemed to have patted his head, since his whimpers died down. "I know. Maybe later. Right now, you need to quit moving from place to place and be less conspicuous."  
Still seeing as I hadn't moved, she sighed.  
"Envy will come for you. He was meant to send you to Father, since you don't know the way yet."  
I feel where my heart is located -or my Stone- get's a tug. "Even so, you'll be called to your Creator. In time, you won't need a babysitter. The last thing we need is a weakling, so please try to get your act together."  
 _She already stated I was that. Guess Father told her off. HAH._

"I know you're listening. The mission Father gave you has not changed, you are to be updated of our plans." I stay in my place still, and her heels echoed away as she and Gluttony left.  
"Try not to ruin everything like usual, Jealousy."  
I growl to myself. I did not ruin everything! That was Envy's fault, not mine last time! Kicking my feet, I cross my arms, before crossing my legs.

Feeling a bit too livid, as well as gathering courage for actually insulting her. I sit up and turn to stick my tongue out where Lust had originally been. "MEH! That is not my name you hag!" I say, even though I knew she wasn't there. Though the temperature seemed to drop

"Who you calling a hag?"  
I freeze in place, not bothering to change my current shocked face. "Uh.."  
Turning back, I point at the moon. "OH, WOW, WHAT A WONDERFUL NIGHT! IT'S NOT AS POLLUTED, OR CLOUDY EITHER! AH HAH!" I giggle, forced happiness radiating off of me in small bursts of flowers and sparkles.  
I hear a grunt of disgust, before a foot connects with the back of my head, sending me face-first off the roof.  
"Would you shut it? You're too loud."

Screaming, I flail in place as I descend into the alley, before I let instincts take over and I land in a roll before skidding in a pivot, somehow not splattered on the dirtied ground. All in one piece, I pat myself, making sure I wasn't broken anywhere.  
A grin makes it's way to my face ,and I jump up, fist pumping the air. "Yeah! Beat that! I totally nailed that landing!" I dance a bit in place, only to have to duck as another assault is sent my way, this time in the form of a high round-house kick by none other than my own personal babysitter.  
"Aye! What the heck-?" I have to trip backwards in order to dodge the next kick aimed at me. "H-hey!" I yelp, before sliding on debris, and falling on my back. Before I could groan in pain, a flash of red is seen through my eyelids, and my eyes snap open, only to see a spear ready to impale me.

Kicking my feet up, I actually manage to send The Great Homunculous Envy, a few feet away. He had to dodge, and I scramble to my toes. "Okay, why.. First Gluttony, now you?! What is your deal!" I say, out of breath. This is the most active I've been in months.  
He did a 'tch', and only continued to try and stab me through. "What happened to your loud mouth?!" I say, remembering how he spoke before Roy knew he killed Maes. "You talk all the time when you're insulting us!" I yell, as he charged at me.  
He was indeed very light on his feet, for someone so freakishly heavy.

Though, that seemed to tick him off.  
Because he took this 'fight' more seriously now. Not that it was playful in the first place. It was deadly, but now with the future of more torture in store for me. "OKAY! Sorry! Sorry! It's easy to blabber when you're excited about harming people!" I stick my hands out in a 'Stop STOP PLEASE"  
Only for him to slice them off.  
"AH OW! DUDE!" I hiss, and wonder what his deal was. I was never going to get to Father at this rate. He kept slicing at me, and luckily I was healing fast enough to dodge the attacks after the successful ones.  
He was chuckling, and after another large wound through my shoulder, I felt the familiar tingle in my eyes.  
I was getting irritated, but what could I do?  
I couldn't attack him, he's better at nearly everything involving combat. The most I could do is kill a bug with a rolled up newspaper!  
So unless he turned into a fly, and I there was a vogue magazine somewhere, I was pretty useless in surviving another blow.  
"Envy! Can you stop!"  
I flailed now, and he shoved me to the ground.

Wincing at anything sharp dug into my back, I felt a blade at my throat. Gulping, I move my head up, and away from the object. Only for a grip to encase my hair, and keep me still.  
"The only reason why I'm not repeatedly cutting your head off is because I was ordered not to waste the Stone." He tapped my sternum with the spear he shifted from his arm.  
Narrowing my eyes, I then realize I could talk about what Lust told me.  
Maybe he could relate?  
Worth a shot.  
"Lust.. Told me-" I felt a cut lace my throat, and it soon healed. "T-..That because I stem from you.. We have a weird connection- I wasn't sure if I believed her, but-" There was a harsh pull at my hair, and I winced again at being tugged this way and that.  
"I don't care what Lust told you. There is no 'connection' between us. I'd never be so weak as to allow human emotions like yours to even come close to affecting me." He dug the blade deeper to my throat, and I felt blood rising to my mouth.  
"I..I-I ge..get that.." The blade didn't continue its descent into my throat, it just stayed there. If anything, it was worse than just slicing through it. "B-Bu..But that do-doesn't m...mean I can't feel anger f-from y..you.." My voice was stuttering, and I grew panicked, the taste of blood across my taste-buds. "I-..I feel wh-...What you do.."  
He pulled away, and coughs racked my body, as the Stone healed me.  
"Let's just go. Father has waited long enough because of you."  
I look up to him, and see his back facing me. I was ticked off again.  
"Hey! That is not my-"  
"Hurry up, brat." He turned to glare at me from the side of his vision, and I swallowed a whimper and got to my feet.  
"You're cruel, you know that?" He didn't say a thing to me, as he jumped to the roof above.

... "How the heck am I gonna get up there?" I ask, not sure as to how I can freely jump that height without having a cannibal chasing after me. The spiky haired Homunculous was out of sight, and I put my hands on my hips, tapping my foot. He'd find me gone sooner or later.  
A moment of silence from my remark, before a familiar head poked out from the roof. "I could just get Gluttony to chase after you again."  
Sensing dread, I forced a laugh.  
"Oh! No, no! It's perfectly fine! I was just being stupid."  
He rolled his eyes, and again I wondered:.  
"You're always incompetent."  
Just how he could go from being so terrifying, to something easier to handle?  
"Ooh, big words. Me no Comprehendo."  
Is he always like this? I've only ever seen his constant 'I HATE HUMANS.' side from the show.  
"Just get up here before I disable you."  
Shuddering at the threat, I frown at his behavior. "Fine, fine. Don't get your skort in a knot."  
Taking a step back, I run forward, before hopping up from a garbage can and landing back on the roof. Though, I tripped on the gutter and face-planted.

I felt a foot connect with the back of my head just like before, except he didn't dig my face further into the roof.  
"Get up. You're acting like Sloth."  
Grumbling to myself, he removed his foot and I got up. "Would you-.. Why?" I slump my shoulder in utter confusion. He was practically friendly compared to how he acted before.  
We had started roof hopping, of which I continued to fall back.  
"Hurry up! I'll leave you to find your own way."  
Flailing in frustration from my perch on the two roofs behind him. "It's not my fault for suddenly being able to jump more than fifty feet in the air! I'm not used to this!" I complain, and almost buried myself alive for voicing my thoughts to him.  
He merely scoffed, and waited, albeit impatiently for me to catch up with him.  
Maybe he always acted like this, and we just didn't see it in the Manga or show.  
"Are you sure you're not bipolar or something?.." I ask after I had managed to stand on the same roof as him. Genuinely curious, I hope he wouldn't attack me again for the question. He raised an eyebrow. "What? No, I'm not. What makes you say that?" He leaned against a small building that seemed to connect to a flight of stairs below. We were probably closer to the Underground passageway, or whatever it was called.  
Couldn't we just find a sewer hole and travel that way?  
"Well, for one, you stab and torture me when you first see me. When I say something that irks you a little bit, you got ape crap on me." I count on my fingers. "Then, you suddenly mellow out. Like you got tired of assaulting me. You're not as angry, or sadistic." I end with a total of 5 fingers raised. He crossed his arms, and shrugged. "You know why I despise vermin like you."  
I face-palmed.  
"See? That! You didn't sock me in the gut, or slice any limbs off my body! You just blatantly insulted me with no physical wound!" I grip my skull in frustration. "I don't get you!" I see a tic mark appear above him, and I stare in awe at it, before backing away slightly in terror.  
"Would you just shut up?!" I pouted and tiptoed over to him. I was fearing he would randomly attack me. "That's hard to do when you're me... Seriously, why?" He didn't answer, only got up to move away from me.  
Hunched over, I feel a bit deflated.  
"You know, if Father already gave me a mission, and is going to send me on more, who would you think he's going to partner with me?" I wonder aloud, and he simply jumps to the nearest roof. Blinking, I move over to the edge of the roof I was on, only to see him continue to jump.  
"H-Hey! Wait up!" I call, and almost trip again.

It was obvious he'd send Envy with me. More than likely because our powers were similar. Maybe that's why he was bottling up his fury of me.  
Well... I'd rather get on his good side, and so far from the time I was in that room, to now.. I don't think I've been doing a good job.

"WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN?!"

* * *

Pipes were everywhere. Literally. The floors, ceiling, walls, corners, even in the water.  
Though there was a section that wasn't covered in it. Around this area, Envy told me to stay close, or in his exact words,  
 _"Don't walk so slow. As much as I hate to say this, stay near me. The last thing I want Father to deal with is a depleted Stone."_  
and as I took a couple steps forward to step in place, and he seemed a bit too tense by the proximity we had between each other. It looked like he was withholding all the evilness within himself to just subtle insults every other sentence he spoke to me.  
Not sure if he's lightening up, or simply waiting until he can unleash the full extent of his rudeness. _"Not that we can't just make more..."_ Was the next thing he said, with such a horrible smirk on his face. Like he enjoyed seeing me squirm and feel fear. Of course he did.  
Though, he's going to have to deal with my human nature for a long time to come. More for him to toy with, I guess.  
"You'd just of been for nothing. So in order to let Father's wishes remain, I'll hold back on torturing you."  
"For a side-antagonist, you sure know some English." Another tick mark and tenser shoulders, he only walked at a brisker pace, and I had to jog to keep up with him.  
"When will you learn to just shut that mouth of yours?" He grumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Do you even know me?" I had caught up with him, as we had turned several corners. I looked up to the ceiling, I knew why he wanted me closer.  
There were Chimeras grouped everywhere above us. I remember when Gluttony brought Al and maybe Ed down here. My memories are getting fuzzy, and I can't exactly go to my local library and pick up 1-27 of Fullmetal Alchemist to help fill in the blanks.  
"...-'re almost there anyway." At that, I looked side to side as I came back down to reality, and frowned in confusion. "Huh?" I involuntarily mumble, and he sighs. "Nothing. Just keep walking." He didn't even spare me a glance.  
What a proper conversation.

He didn't sound as bitchy now. He was a lot more mellowed out, and a part of me was happy he wasn't continuously killing me. I knew it wouldn't last, though. He'd probably get angry over something I said, or when something wouldn't go his way, or humans wouldn't make sense to him and he'd get all confused and _angry_.  
"Why are you so angry.. Wait- no, I know why. Why _aren't_ you angry now?" I ask.  
I know I've been questioning a lot, and I also know I'm treading on thin ice. Thinning, I should say.  
"And don't run off or give me the silent treatment."

That's just what he did.

We were still traveling underground, and don't ask me how we got her because it was all a blur.  
I had managed to get him pissed off again, so he chased me in the general direction of where it was 'safest to enter underground'. In order not to get impaled for the second time that day, I hurried along and wound up here.  
He killed two birds with one stone.  
Not sure if that's a really horrible pun or something I can relate to. "Envy, just say something! When you stop talking it's freaky." I wail, and only get a smack on the top of my head.  
"Would you.. Just.." He face-palmed, and gripped onto the top of my head and I yelped.  
"Listen. I am only dealing with you until Father sends you back where ever you were." I deadpan. "You have made this clear several times." I mutter, and he shakes me like a rag doll. "ONLY BECAUSE YOU KEEP FORGETTING WHERE YOU STAND, YOU MORON!"  
Feeling a bit sick to my stomach, I swat at him to stop. "IS THAT THE ONLY INSULT YOU HAVE?! TRY SOMETHING ELSE, COS' IT'S NOT WORKING!" I yell back, and he hisses at me. I hiss back, and before we could get into a full blown cat fight, the sound of heels clacking halts us, though Envy was still as ready to strangle me as before.

"Would you two stop bickering and get to Father already? Envy, I expected you'd ignore her whines." It was Lust, without a Gluttony. At that note, I shuddered. He could be lurking somewhere... Envy huffed, and moved away, walking over to where Lust stood in front of us.  
She had apparently come from Father.  
"It gets too annoying. I thought if I shut her up, we'd get there faster."  
I was being talking about and ignored like I wasn't even there.  
"Even so. Father sent me to check out a few officers sticking their nose where it doesn't belong."  
At that, I tune everything out.

Maes Hughes wasn't dead, and if anything by the time that runs here, there is no "Timeskips". No short cuts, it is how it feels. I have five days before Ed and Al get the notes. Five days with _them_. I squint at Lust and Envy, not wanting to spend my freetime frolicking through blood and body parts.  
"Let's go. Father is still waiting."  
I was pushed forward, and I flail a bit before hurrying along. Envy carried on the same pace, and the retreating footsteps of Lust told me she was leaving to carry out her own plans.

Before long, I stood back in the semi-familiar main room of Father. The large chair surrounded by more pipes, and the cords and tubes connected to flasks of varying shapes to his right.  
"Oh, this place just got a ton more creepy than the last time I visited." I whisper to myself, and Envy elbowed me in the stomach. I leaned over, clutching my abdomen as he snickered to himself at my slow reflexes.

"Envy." Father calls, not turning his head to face the Homunculous. He steps forward, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
"Jealousy."  
I blink, and because of my halt, the high and mighty dwarf in the flask turns his gaze to me, and repeats. "Jealousy."  
I blink again, before hurrying up to stand beside Envy, and out of the corner of my eye he gives me a disapproving look before Father continues on.  
"Everything is going well with the Elric's I assume?" He asks, and I pause, before nodding. "A-Ah, yes! Yeah, they.. Trust me.. A lot." I say, though with question. He hums at my words, then turns to Envy.  
"You have mistreated your partner, from what I am told." I notice he tenses, and I frown. "In order for the plans to run smoothly, you must learn to get along with her. Two shapeshifters can be chaotic or useful, but it depends on how well the two work together. Surely you know this already."  
He nods. "Yes, I do."  
"Then you also remember what I told you before?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. You may leave, but you must train her _correctly_."  
I wasn't sure whether him restraining Envy from hurting me more than necessary was a good or bad thing.  
"Understood."  
With few words, he turned a abruptly left.

Leaving me alone with the main evil of FMA. I mentally freak out, sweat dripping down the back of my neck. Why didn't he let me leave with Envy?!

"Jealousy, you must have questions."  
 _OH SHIT HE'S TALKING TO ME.  
_ "Yeah, I.. Have a lot, so.." He simply closed his eyes. "Only three may be answered." I look to the ground, and shrug. Three is better than one. "Uh.."  
I rack my brain for anything question worthy, and I gasp.  
"Oh! Lust said.. That me and Envy have a connection because... Jealousy is like Envy, but isn't. What does that connection affect?" I mumble out, trying to phrase it right. If I have ever learned anything for any Genie ever, is to be VERY specific.  
"Hm. Firstly, because you are Jealousy, the emotions that emit from it are heightened for you. So you can sense it specifically in others. Now, for Envy's case, because of this connection, you can feel only the envy he himself feels. You can see it, and you can read that part of him. His envy, is yours."  
I nod. I realize now that than anger I felt before wasn't mind, but Envy's.  
Though.. What created that sin?  
"As well as vice versa for him. He can feel the jealousy you feel, but only that. What causes it, is unknown to him because its from you."  
I nod again, and he waits for the second question.  
"You're being very... Definitive." I mumble. He doesn't say a thing, and I slump a bit. "Am I going to be partnered with Envy?" I ask. "Yes. Since with your abilities you can work well together." I hum in response to his answer, and tap my foot.

"Will I disintegrate into nothing if my Philosopher's Stone gets destroyed?" I ask the final question, and he is silent.  
For a moment, I feel eyes on me, and I turn to see nothing in the darkness circling the area. Is Pride here or something?  
"...That, I am not sure." He seemed pretty casual about not knowing something, and my pounding heart didn't relax. So, will I die, or not?"

I guess that was a sign for me to leave, because the back of my collar was yanked hard, as I was dragged away from the large room.

I held in a few words, and struggled, only to get bonked on the head. "Ow!" I held my skull in a tender way, and hear a huff.  
Oh, I know who that is.  
"We're training now." I hear Envy order, and I am once again pulled him, and shoved forward. We were in a separate room, and I wondered how my feet hadn't burned off from how fast he had dragged me. "N-Now?.." I ask, hesitant.  
He nods, and I tilt my head. "H..How?..."  
"Well, firstly you need to learn to control your shifting. So you won't do it willy nilly." I snuffled a laugh with a cough, and more tick marks throbbed on his head. "Show me the extent of your abilities, then we'll work from there."  
He wasn't as a bad of a teacher as I thought.

His patience wasn't much to laugh at, though..

"Again!"  
"Again what?!"  
"The form you just took! Try that one _again_ , and this time shift faster!"  
I stood frozen to the spot, and tried to concentrate, but with the fear of having an irritated Envy at my heels did not help. "G-Got it."  
His hands were on his hips, and he looked ready to smack me.  
He sighed.  
"We are getting no where like this. Just.. do what you want to do, and I'll see if the speed increases." I gulp, and cross my arms.

"I'll.. Say it out loud, kay'?" I call through closed eyes. He didn't reply, so I bit the inside of my lip. "... Red eyes." Red lighting danced, and I hoped it was quick enough. Envy had told me that if you didn't shift in time, you could blow the entire mission.  
"Black hair. Tall. Lean. Tail coat, purple vest." The rest was tiny details that I had to nail in my head.  
Opening my eyes, I looked down at myself, and almost fell over at the sudden height difference.  
"Waah.. Okay.. Too tall. Whew, way too tall."  
I then suddenly got an idea.

Envy was deep in thought, so I walked up to him. He wasn't screeching at me like I was a rodent -which in his mind, I was- I took that as a sign he was distracted.  
I shifted from my own form, to his.  
"... I really do like your fashion sense, I still can't figure out why." I say, and he blinks a few times, before a lot _more_ tick marks etch onto his forehead. "Y-You! Stop! Why the hell are you shifting into me?! Change back!" He ordered, and I simply smirked in triumph.  
"Na ah! Though I can't tell if you're a boy or girl..." I pat 'my' chest, and tilt my head. "I mean, jeez, this top is tight~" I try to pinch it but it was worse than thin leggings. "Stop it now, you brat!"  
"What happened to pathetic worm? Oooh! Did I upgrade?"  
"You ARE a pathetic worm! An idiotic one! Change. Back!"  
"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong."

He seemed to vibrate in place like Edward did when he was holding in his laughter.  
I reach over to casually poke his shoulder, only for him to grip my wrist. _I need to quit forgetting he hates my guts!_  
"You wanna play that game? FINE!" With a flash, he was shifting into someone else, and before I knew it, I was looking into the eyes of.. Well, **me**.  
He put a hand on his hip.  
"Oh.. So that's what I look like."  
He dropped my hand, and I shook it to regain the feeling in it. "I didn't know I looked so homeless." He seemed to enjoy that insult to myself, because he did a weird exhale through his nose, like when someone 'lol's at something funny they see.  
"Well, I don't know how you get your hair like this... It's crazy..." I pat at the spikey-ness, and he took mild offense to that, so he started making fun of my hair.  
"You're one to talk! You look like a shrub!" I gasp, and mock a faint. "Oh, how you wound me so!" I stifle a snicker, and he grows more tick marks. "Seriously! Shrub!" I then glare at him. "Stop, palmtree."  
He crossed his arms, glaring daggers at me.  
"We are getting no where with your training."  
I hummed. "True. Wanna try voices? I suck at mimicking people." He raised a brow, but lifted his hands up as if to say, 'Eh, why not?'  
"Sure."

That's how we got into an argument on who was better at sounding like Edward when he ranted.

"You sound nothing like him!"  
"Yes I do! Sure, it's a bit girly, but I'm pretty sure he still hasn't gone through puberty yet."  
"He's 15."  
"Stalker."  
"Okay, I will not deny that."  
Leaning away from him, I give him a grossed out look, and he rolled his eyes. "Such a innocent little squirt you are.."  
"What happened to brat?!"  
"Pathetic worm, brat, squirt. There's no difference. You're just a weakling."  
"I will get better, then I can insult you back and not worry about getting impaled!"  
The side of his mouth twitches, and the clacks of Lust's heels turned our gazes to the entrance of the room.

"Glad to see you two getting along." She stated, this time Gluttony was with her.  
Because of those words, Envy punched me square in the jaw, sending me backwards. "AHG!"  
"Getting along? What are you talking about Lust?"

Twitching in a heap as the two conversed, I groaned.  
Sure, even though he wasn't as hostile after Father ordered him not to harm me too much..

He was till a jerk.  
A rude, insensitive, tantrum-throwing jerk.

And I had to deal with him every day.

Great.

* * *

 **AN:/ Okay, Envy was a bit OOC in the last bit, but I hope you understand that because of the connection he and OC-chan hold, he is naturally able to relax as she shares the sin he bares.  
** **It's weird, I know.  
** **That's also why he gets all those tick marks, because he is a confused Envy, therefore a very withheld angry Envy.  
This will be better explained as OC-chan thinks more about it. :D**

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: A Good Talk

**AN:/ Last chapter's word count led to 6,666.**

 **Not sure what to make of that.  
Well...**

* * *

It has been at least _fourteen_ days since I had begun this hell.  
A lot of things happened between that time.  
Two full weeks of unimaginable mental and physical pain.  
I'll try to shorten it as much as possible, though for me that might be impossible.  
Very grueling time.

You see, I have come to realize once again that timeskips only happen in books and shows.  
It doesn't help me, as it turns out, since after the first day of training I was shoved back into that rotting pipe-filled room.  
I mean, I'd like to think I was making some progress. Though honestly, we were getting no where.  
He was pretty impatient, though I'm surprised he hasn't cracked yet.  
Until we were sent on our first mission together.

Note: _Together._ See that? There is a lot of things wrong with that word. It's fine on it's own, or paired with something else. Something not "Envy".  
It was pretty funny, though. That first mission. It was about half the time before things get dicey for Edward and Al.  
Happened at like, two A.M though.

This particular mission is what rooted the toleration, I suppose.

Turns out, Homunculi can sleep too. Or, I can... So, of course, what does someone like me do?  
I sleep.  
A lot.

* * *

Dreams didn't meet me for any longer than a few seconds.  
Felt that way, though I didn't have a clock on or near me.

A loud slam shook my core, and I almost stopped breathing. Even that wouldn't stop them.  
"Wake up."  
Oh, he has graced me with speaking before entering. In the past, he;s always scared me awake.  
For example, yesterday he woke me up with a nice pillow shoved in my face.  
I literally had to pretend I was suffocating for him to get his laugh, and pull it off.

"Hnn. No."  
He was still his bitchy self.  
"What was that? Care to repeat, worm?"  
Much more manageable in his natural habitat nonetheless.  
"I thought you could understand idiocy, Envy."  
Feeling a sharp kick to the side, I almost slammed into the wall if not for me turning around at the last second. "I will not hesitate to kill you all again and again..."  
Another kick.  
"Until my words sink in." I've also learned he likes to see us 'worms' riled up.  
Which is why he was playing the bully this early in the morning.  
Or he was told something his ego couldn't handle, and was venting his frustration out on me. "Sorry." I mumble, and he seemed to still hate that word, because he pulled at my hair and dragged me out of bed.

IF I could call that creaky thin slab of concrete a bed.  
"Okay, what happened?" I ask. I had become used to his antics, and that seemed to irritate him even more. "None of your damn business."  
"It will be, considering you tend to scream your problems at me when we train."  
He scoffed, and pulled me up to my feet.  
Letting go of my mess of hair, he wiped his hand off on the wall, and I rolled my eyes.  
"We are to kill off a couple of humans that know too much." He said, as if destroying life was as simple as feeding a dog. My gut twists, and I felt like throwing up. Envy seemed to notice my sudden nauseous turn, and he took a step away.  
"G..Got it." In the mornings, I was rather compliant. Something he picked up on as well, and used it to his advantage.  
I guess my inner "Sloth" was at its peak before the sun rose.

He didn't say anything else, and I slowly walked behind him as we traveled through the chimera filled sewers.

* * *

The sun had indeed, risen. Then fell.  
I baked out in the heat, then cooled off at the cloudiness. By the time night fell again, I wondered what was taking him so long.  
He had.. Let's just say, trusted his own abilities more than mine, and scoped everything out.  
He also told me that it's easier to kill at night, though the time of day doesn't necessarily matter. Which I knew was a cover-up for _"I just wanted to stalk and scare the living crap out of people"._ Oh, don't I know him so well?

Swinging my legs from the building he ordered me not to leave, I stare out with my mind elsewhere. The citizens of Central were out and about, even at night. Though there were fewer than there was in the afternoon.  
Tilting myself side to side, I tap a rhythm, a song coming to mind. So I stood and did a little dance, my worries melting away for just a moment.  
Sending me to a different place, not on top of that roof, but in an inky blackness where only I existed.  
I hum along to the lyrics ringing in my head, and take a slow step forward, before bowing.  
 _"Baby, I get a little bit jealous.."  
_ Laughing to myself at the meaning of the song, and I feel the same tingle, except this time it seemed to spread quicker, and faded, then came back. Ignoring the sensations, I stick my hand out, and almost stopped when a soft weight tingled into my hand.  
Gripping the hat, I set it on my head, and I feel another set of tingles coming off from my right hand, and I set it to the side, feeling a cane shift.  
 _"But how the hell can I help it?"_  
Bowing again, tipping my hat, all of this to me is going on in my mind, the suit, and the multiple standing beside me in the same getup.  
 _"When I'm thinkin' on you.. Maybe, I might get a little reckless..."_ Taking three steps to the side, before twirling in place, I walk forward, flip and land on my toes, spinning before sticking my cane out and resting it o nthe ground like an Earl.  
Now, the other people surrounding me were doing their part, as I stood there tapping my foot.

 _"But you gotta expect that_  
 _What else can a boy do?_  
 _My momma taught me how to share_  
 _But I'll be selfish and I don't care_  
 _'Cause I want you, I need you all for me"_

Grinning like mad, I laugh as I twirl in place and fake a punch, then a dodge.  
"Hah! Think you can hit me? Bring it on!" I side step, then pretend I threw my opponent to the ground. "I am invincible! Ahaha!" I fist pump the air, before continuing my fake combat.  
Ending the song, I hear footsteps litter the roof.  
That should've been the sign for me to stop and take a good look around.

I was getting really into it, until I felt a stare boil the back of my head.  
Freezing mid round-house kick, I lower my leg and don't turn around.

Plopping onto the ground, I sit crossed legged and face-palm, embarrassment clutching onto my heart for dear life. Before my eyes seemed to pop out of skull.  
There were five other people.  
In the strange suits... I..  
I gasp, and almost choke on air, as they simply stand there. Frozen like I was, until I stared long enough at one, they began to move around.  
 _Move forward..._ _  
_It did as it was told.

Though that wasn't the only problem... Five is an odd number, and there'd be problems if either side of the main dancer wasn't equal.  
Oh..

"Heyo..." I wave at the returned Envy. Whom was standing in the middle of all the dressed up people. He put a hand to his hip, and I slowly stood.  
"What the.. Who are all these people?!" He asks, before going to touch one of them, and as soon as he did they faded away, like dust.  
"Did you do this?"  
He was suddenly in front of me, and I leaned back. "W-Well, yeah.. I think.. I-I'm not sure how!" I say, worried he was going to stab me. He leaned away, and crossed his arms.  
I sighed in relief.  
"If what you say is true, then.." I flail a bit. "How could it not be me?!" I yell, and he points at me.  
"You have the power level of a bug!"  
"Bug!? Rude!"  
"I make it a point."  
Poking his chest, I growl. "Well you could learn to insult me without vocalizing it." He grabbed my hand, and with a strong grip, felt my fingers break with a crack. I held back a wail of pain, and he smirked.  
"Kind of hard when a pathetic worm is just _asking_ for it." I yanked my hand back, and narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't get too brave, now. Father just might get rid of you if you cause too much trouble.." He wasn't charging at me like he would've before, and I only hoped this would last. Though his insults have gotten a bit worse.  
"Okay, I get it, you're pissed that you have to work with me, but you have to _deal with it_." I look to the glowing lights of the city.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Would you stop with that? Are you trying to give me advice? I know already."  
"Then quit whining." He tensed, and glared at me. "What?!"  
"Seriously. We won't get anywhere like this.. You respect Father, and I don't want him to think any low of you." My mouth was moving without my consent, and I walked to the edge of the roof.  
He was silent, and I sit down.  
"We have a bit before the mission starts, so.. I wanna talk. Is that alright?" I ask, and he seems reluctant. Very reluctant, but he eventually moves to stand beside me.

"Fine." He mutters, and a small grin etches my face.  
"Good."

Taking a deep breath, I still cannot stop my mouth from moving.  
"I know... You hate me. For reasons I understand." He turned to comment, but I looked up at him. "You can't say I don't, or I have no idea what I'm talking about.. Because I do. I may be _me_. But I am also like you. A Homunculous, yes.. But I will not allow myself to lose something you want... The ability to have two separate lives.." The lights seemed to blur, and I bring my knees up to my chest. A part of me is saying this is worthless, and trying to talk civil with him is practically asking him to hug Edward, I continue anyway.  
"Lust told me I am from you, in the sense that I can feel.. What you do.. When you're angry.. And confused." At this point, I gave up on trying to stop talking.  
"And vice versa for you.. I am Jealousy," I feel his gaze, and it naturally had an irritated aura to it. "... Jealousy is very different from Envy.. I.. am _afraid_.. Of _losing_ what I have.." My voice was growing hoarse, and I tried to clear it.  
"It terrifies me.." I finally feel my brain function enough for me to stop moving, and I sense him move to sit down.

"I don't.. Understand you.." He mumbled, and the sudden mellow-ness freaked me out, so I scooted a bit away. Chuckling, I turn to face him with all the courage I posses, and smile.

"It's okay. Don't try to. It'll hurt." I tap my chest.

Even now, I'm still unsure what caused me to speak like that, and for him to not cut me off with a laugh, or kick me off the roof.  
He won't tell me.  
I subtly asked and asked.  
He still wouldn't answer.

After the conversation, we began the mission.  
He did all the work, it was basically for me to understand what I am to do in future missions.  
Though I did nothing, I felt like I did a lot.  
I felt exhausted when we returned back. Like I had ran a marathon. 

Envy didn't talk to me until the day Edward and Alphonse had to visit the Fifth Laboratory.

* * *

 **AN:/ Well..**

 **This is short, but only because I had another hour to do this.  
** **School nights suck. Boo.**

 **Hope you liked it! This is basically to progress Envy and OC-chan's relationship. Which is... Growing?... Maybe? "**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13: Damn Pipes and Chimera's

**AN:/ I have two hours this time!**

 **WOO!**

 **The one thing I drive for as the Author-chan of this fanfiction, is to GET ENVY'S CHAwER RIGHT. Else, everything is worthless. Because I've read waaaay too many other stories where he gets very fluffy too fast.**

 **As hilarious as that is, the cringe is unbearable after three chapters of it.  
Now, I know that my plot seems all over the place, and literally nothing has moved forward. Period.  
The main point I'm getting to in this, is how the stability of Envy and OC-chan is, which adds to future arcs in the.. well, future... **

**This is a long Author's Note, and I understand if you skip it. Prepare for more songs, because OC-Chan only has these from her time, and I... Like music too.  
Deal with it. :)**

 **Finally, some plot movement.**  
 **Expect a bit shorter chapter this time as well.**  
 **SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**  
 **-OH, ALSO, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE! IT MAKES MY DAY SEEING REVIEWS POP UP IN MY EMAIL. AT FIRST IT GIVES ME A MINIATURE HEART ATTACK BECAUSE MY VOLUME IS UP WAY TOO HIGH, BUT I STILL FEEL THE LOVE-**

* * *

Today was the day that I was allowed to rummage around the sewers. What fun.  
Though, it was a step up from being imprisoned in that room. I'd like to believe they did it out of the kindness of their hearts, but even the eyes following my every move from above told me otherwise. I mean, my own heart is telling me they did it out of, _not concern_ , but whether or not I'd go insane. And they probably didn't want to waste me because I was driven out of my mind.  
As soon as Lust opened the door, I was out before she could say,  
"You are free to roam about."  
I think she warned me about getting eaten, but by then I was halfway across the hallway. As well as something about a babysitter, guess she was talking about what Envy ranted about.

Without much thought, I had ran around like crazy familiarizing myself with metal, steam, and chords. At one point I stumbled upon Gluttony munching on an unidentifiable glob. Didn't take me long to take a good guess and tiptoe about fifty feet out of sniffing range and breathe easily.  
"Well.. I think I've about covered everything in my frenzy." I mumbled to myself. I learned that only me, myself and I are my best friends. Considering I had only _**me** , **myself** , and **I**_ in that hell-hole of a room. So I had no one to talk to.  
Besides the newest couple of dog-chimera's that were practically visitors for how long they stayed. "Maybe I could.." I think aloud, and tap my foot. I wasn;t even going to try what happened during my first mission. Envy had trained me even harder after the little revelation I could _duplicate_ myself and even shift my clones into what and whomever I desired.  
The urge to sing at how silent and alone I felt washed over me, though lyrics failed me as I started walking.  
"Another song.. If I don't think too hard, I won't shift as badly." Stepping over a chunk in the floor, I squint at it. Looked like a crater, and I raised my gaze to see a gap in the plated ceiling. I could've sworn I saw the darkness ripple.  
"Oh... Well, I'll just.. Get going.." I jogged away, hoping I'd not run into anything to Xenomorph-like. The noises that sounded like something was crawling after me did not help.

Humming a bit in tune, I get my voice warmed up. The closest lyrics of a song popped in my head.  
"... Play that song..." I whispered to myself, Train being one of my favorite bands as a kid. Since my Mom was into it, she kind of forced it on me when we drove in her old Saturn car.  
"The one that makes me go all night long-.." My volume growing, I let myself skip a bit, as I put a hand on my hip and dramatically gesture with a hand out. " _The one that makes me think you._." I shake my shoulder with a grin.  
"That's all you gotta do!" I place hand to my heart and bend my knees with a dreamy look on my face. The tingling was rising from my calves, so I tried to calm down and it faded away.  
"Wait til' you see my body move~" I shake my hips and spin a good four times before continuing, " _~mooove!_ Mo~ove. Wait til' you see my baby-" I felt my chest tingle, and I paused a bit, and frowned. "Aw, dang it." Looking down, I see a green button up with a blue tanktop. Black pants as well.  
"Crap." I pat my now flat, man-chest. "Not again." I grumble, and try to shift back but realize I'm stuck and with a voice not my own.  
"Oh, well it's not all that bad.. I got a good tenor." I let out a high "Do" and almost start coughing. "Okay.. Not for me. Get it." I cleared my throat, and sighed. Closing my eyes, I focus on what I looked like before, but could only manage Envy's type of clothing.  
As much as I hated a month old shirt, I am not going to wear something that tight. No sir.  
"Well, fudge." Yeah, that didn't work. I was basically wearing what he wore, but my body was the same. Hair, eyes...- boobs.-..  
"Yup. Good, I still have what physically makes me a woman."  
"Now to try and cha-"  
I froze at a sudden breeze lifted my mane of hair, and I couldn't help but allow curiosity to lift my head.  
Barely recognizing a large shadowed figure, I was already out of there faster than Lust's warning:

 _"Now try not to get eaten too many times. Your stupidity as a former human is your downfall."  
_ Oh, how do I get into these situations!?

Now, I stood in the middle of pipes and.. Hissing. Growling. As well as a few snorts. I didn't escape, not even the second time.  
Did I forget it was pitch black?  
Also, I was not blessed with night-vision.  
Terrified would be an understatement. So, what does a scared shape-shifter do?

OH, they run. The run fast. They don't do the smart thing, and fake their own form.  
Screw changing into a chimera, nobody has time for that. At least, I didn't.  
I kept running. Who cares about super powers?

Passing literally no crevices to hide in, or dips to hunker down, I kept my pace with little difficulty. The perks of not actually having a heart?  
Let's not get into that.  
There was a little more light as I turned a sharp corner, and luckily there was also little less pipe. I had tripped more than three times, but also luckily managed to keep sprinting.  
The noises hadn't faded, and I almost smacked myself in the head from my own hand or the pipe I had to dodge-  
for thinking I could outrun anything if they had the advantage of _vents_ and tracking me from _above_. Either way, karma hates me sometimes.

Looking up, the cage-like ceiling had me shivering as soon as I locked eyes with thin pupils and a puff of hot air.  
"Ahh..."  
I take a gulp, and nod my head. "I see." Before bolting the opposite direction, only to see an Eiffel height tower of mixed creatures. They just sat there and stared. Like they were waiting for me to do something. A light-bulb goes off in my adrenaline rushed head.  
"Don't you dare tell me.."  
 _Beauty can actually tame the beast!  
_ "You want me to... Sing?" I ask aloud, and again, almost hit myself for thinking they could communicate with me. They weren't charging at me, but I was still intimidated. "Uh... She said.. _Play that song, the one that_ _makes me go all night long._." They seemed to tilt side to side, way off tempo though, which cracked me up.  
As soon as I stopped, they did as well and still looked expectant.  
"So.. You won't... Bite, chew, and nom on me?" I wonder if the large kitten one is pettable.  
 _  
_"Give me a break..." I almost jumped out of my skin and latched my twitching body onto a pipe. "Of course they're not. Even if you're still a worm, you give off the aura of a higher up. A Homunculous, and they know not to mess with you." Balancing in place, since I had almost tripped on a stray pipe. Which, now that I look at the floor properly, they were _everywhere_. "Why the hell are you so far away from your room? Father let you leave only so you could familiarize yourself with the pathways."  
He seemed actually calm for once, and before I could speak, he looked me over like I was a new art piece in a gallery. ".. What are you wearing?" Blinking, I look down to my new getup. "Ah.. Well, I.. Had shifted into a guy on accident, and.. Couldn't change back, or well, my clothes specifically. This is.. All my brain could drag out." I pat the copy of his skort. "Really didn't mean to. I can change it, I can try-"  
"Just shut it, it's fine."  
Mouth falling open, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Would you stop staring, brat?" He growled at me, and I lifted my hands in surrender.  
"Sorry."  
"Would you quit apologizing? It's damn annoying."  
I winced, and shrugged. "Kind of hard not to."  
"You better try, or I'll shut you up myself."

I think I upgraded again.

Direct attacks, to direct threats. Now to direct insults and indirect tolerance.  
"I really do like your clothes, though."  
He scoffed, and started walking. I take it as my cue that I was meant to follow and return to 'home-base'. "Hmph."  
I deadpan, and take a big step on the ice and nudge him. He flicks his gaze over to me and merely glares at me to "watch it".  
"Hey, is that all I get? I do! When I was little, I worn skorts all the time. Mostly because I could stick my legs in the air and not worry about showing my ass in public. My Mom would berate me, saying it was "Unlady-like" and "Improper". I could care less at 7, and I could care less at 16. I look feminine and can do all the cart-wheels I want." I was rambling, because he was actually listening.  
I got a roll of the eyes, but a chuckle from him.  
Grinning, I shrugged at looked over at him. "What? I was tomboy. Still am, I think. Hate dresses though." I shudder, and make a disgusted face. "The one thing you can't do in those is run." He shrugged.  
"I've played a few people who wore them, they didn't seem that bad."

Stifling a laugh at Envy in a dress, I covered my mouth. He noticed though, and reached over to tug at my ear. "Ow! Ow ow ow!"  
"What was that? Why're you laughing? Huh? Got something to say, Jealousy?" I try to shove his arm away, and succeeded only because he let go. "NO! I-.." I stop from a rant, to see he had moved about six-feet away. "..You alright over there?"  
"I'm just fine, quit your yapping and come on."  
"Did I say something?"  
"No you didn- What did I just tell you?!" I yelped and hurried along after the glare he just sent me, and he kept the pace, if anything we were running through the halls. Wondering what had stabbed his huge ego, I think back.  
Another light-bulb goes off above my head, and I feel a smirk grow on my face.  
"Ooh, I see.." I say, and he turns and gives me yet another one of his infamous glares, ordering me to shut up. I was going to ignore it this time.  
"You actually called me by my Sin. AWW!" I faked a squeal, and before I knew it I was tumbling into a pit of, -Oh look! What a surprise! Even more pipes.-

"AHH!"  
Hearing the retreating footsteps of Envy, I flail in my place, stuck.  
"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"  
I hear him yell back.  
"To Father! We have another mission, by the way. So hurry your own ass over here before we send Gluttony after you!"

My stomach falls deep into my feet, or it feels that way.  
Not just the idea of having that Cannibal after me, but of what was going to happen to Edward and Alphonse.  
About where I stand in this story.  
This life.  
I had missed literally, over two weeks. They seemed to fly by, yet lasted longer than an eternity. Why didn't Father let me leave and talk with them? Like my original, main mission. Gain the trust of the Elric's. Not that helps my current stomach ache, but I was assigned to do that.  
Now, I had to play the villain. Whether I liked it or not.

I had no choice.

* * *

It was of course, very dark by the time Lust had sent me to scope out what was happening with Elric's before they actually came in and disrupted.  
As I stood outside the wall, I tapped my foot and felt the tingling travel from my toes to my back. It was still slow, but I could shift into what I actually wanted in a decent time.  
Nothing compared to how well Envy could shapeshift, but I was getting there.

Feeling eyes on me, I turn around mid-shift, and the tingling stopped right above my collarbone.  
Spikey green hair, and purple eyes.  
None other than the ninja-prostitute, Envy.  
"Oh, giving me last-second tips?" I felt the words tumble out before I could filter them, and at least add more years to my lifespan. Er..- Live to my.. Philosopher's stone? I might have spaced out a bit, because my head was throbbing like someone had given it a good smack, and the walking talking palmtree -or, mandrake if you really want to get technical- stood beside me. With his hands on his hips, he turned his gaze to mine, and I looked away immediately.  
"I still don't understand why you won't tell me anything." I huff, though I secretly knew what was going to happen. "I mean, what is to gain from me just waltzing in there?" I pouted, and he grew a sadistic smirk.

"You'll catch on." Is all he said, and I felt my heart pulse with the familiar feeling of anger, and confusion. Though this time I had an almost reachable trace of reason behind it.  
I got a good shove before I could fully grasp it.  
"Hurry up. We don't have all day."  
I hiss at his words, and turn around. "What the hell?! You made me run into a concrete wall! You're practically immortal, you have all the time you would want!" I ranted, only to feel hands wrap around my waist, and I seemed to blank out. Violet filled most of my vision.  
"What did I just tell you? Honestly, you never listen to a word I say." A rough raspiness made me feel like smacking the noise buzzing in my ear, as the breath that passed over my neck left my train of thought barreling into a boulder.  
Barely recognizing a single strand of dark green hair passing over my shoulder, my face shriveled up like I had just eaten a lemon.

At that, I was _thrown_ over the wall and landed harshly onto the ground. Since we hadn't gone over rolls and landing techniques yet. Now that I think about it, lying on this cold hard dirt, I recall him saying it was next on the list of "To fix" list.

It was a pretty long list, since he made a point to tell me my faults every training session.  
The longer I stayed with him one-on-one, the more I realize he's not as cruel as he is with Lust and Gluttony. I hadn't met Wrath, Sloth, or Pride yet.  
He seemed calmer, if you could call his harsh words, and brash actions that.  
"Ugh.. OW.. What the heck.. This.. No." A jumble of English left my mouth before I finally rose to my feet. I then slowly recognize this was where Edward climbs into the vent, and Al stays behind only to meet up and fight with..-  
"Slasher?... Slicer? Cutter... " I make chopping movements, trying to recall. "...I think it's Slicer.." Raising a hand to my chest as I took a step, toward the wall with the vent, the rush of adrenaline that coursed through me had my heart pounding, which provoked repeats of how I got over the wall.  
"I really think it's Slicer.." I mumble, my focus on the ground blurring as the feeling of strong hands gripping my waist had my heart beating faster.

"Barry the Chopper, thank you very much Miss Lady."

"STALKER!" Yelping, I turn and face the suit of armor before barely dodging the butcher knife thrown at me, and the red lightning flashes told me I had gotten injured despite my efforts.  
"Ooh, so you _are_ one of them. I heard talk that there had been another addition, but now I know for sure." I hold back a comment and sigh. "I'm to go in there, and wait for the short Elric brother." Officially now Barry the Chopper shrugged. "Orders?" I nod, looking clearly unhaopy, "Eh, I get the long face- But I'm happy for my job. You see I-"

"Kill, stab, slice. Serial Killer, I know." He tilted his head, before walking closer and I moved away. He hummed, and pointed with his now retrieved weapon to the building. "Got it." He wobbled away after that, more than likely to return to his post.

Turning to the old seemingly abandoned lab. "Guess I need to head to my place now..." I mumbled, before making my way to the wall with the vent.

* * *

 **AN:/ I know this cuts off, I ran out of time to finish. So I'll add the next section tomorrow. I wanted to post someting, so...**

 **This. Àll I got right now.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fifth Laboratory of Hell

**AN:/ Okay, I figured I can just add a new chagroundclown groundpter and have the next part as well as continue.  
Basically, it'll be half of last chapter with a full chapter. **

**More.. For... You?**

 **IF I HAVE TIME, WHICH I HOPE I DO. Do not want to start cutting chap's in half too much. Prepare for maybe some fluuufff? Depends on how I'm feeling, but expect something nonetheless. Oh, there is also more thought stuff by OC-Chan. :3  
**

 **Also, I'd like to add...  
Yes. There was indeed a one-sided fluff bit last chapter. -evil laughter-  
Enjoy?...**

* * *

It has been about four hours.  
 _Four. Hours._  
Okay, I understand that all in all, it's not that long. When you're seemingly alone in a lab used to kill off humans for Philosopher Stone's.  
I was sitting in the middle of the transmutation circle, though it wouldn't just be 'sitting'.  
More like chained.  
I was told to act like an innocent, then shift back and wound Ed if need be. The idea made my chest constrict, and I hated the horrible feeling of deceiving someone. Even if I shift back, it's absolutely necessary for me to _not_ show the face I give when with the two Elric's.

My thoughts wandered all over the place where I haven't dared to go physically. Like that corner, that seemed to reek of something unnameable. From why they didn't decide to tell me I'd be waiting for a long time, to why Envy killed himself in the end.  
They say it was out of Jealousy, but now that I think about it, in some cases they're right. Since I am "Jealousy" I know what it's like to feel afraid of losing something- It overwhelms you. I guess he was afraid of losing his authority, something he has known all of his existence.  
To be looked down upon, and lose his power as a higher-being. For me, I thought differently.

If I am being brutally honest, I am a very envious and jealous person. I know, from past experience, that it's something that is in everything. Everywhere you go, there is always something that triggers it. Rips out your heart and puts it back together in a careless way- And it's _always there_. For everything you do, it doesn't go away, nor does it shrink in size. It keeps growing, and it get's worse.  
For him to suddenly have what he had wanted for so long, be thrust upon him, it would surprise him. In this case, Compassion, yet by none other than Edward Elric.  
He would be so overwhelmed, so stunned. Even so, he thought it was the "Ultimate insult".  
What would you do if what you have desired for as long as you've been **born** , be handed to you on a silver platter when you are at your very worst?

It hurt's just to think about, and that was all the more reason why he was my favorite villain. He's so under-rated, and I could go on and on about him, but right now I need to focus!  
Which is difficult considering I'm in my head all the time.

Time seems to pass even more slowly considering I was by my lonesome. Reminded me of back when I was in that room.  
I stare blankly at the blood covered floor, and sigh.  
Trying to press a hand under my chin, I forget I was _chained_ and couldn't prop my head up like I wanted. "How much longer do I have to wait?" I ask aloud, hearing a quiet echo after my words.  
The faint sound of metal bending and warping lifted my eyes to the vent in front of me.  
Eyes widening, I barely had the chance to focus again before Edward came tumbling out of said vent.  
Uncrossing my legs, I clench my fists.

Hearing a gasp, I briefly wished to have been given the abilities of a chameleon. "Wha-.. who're you? What are you doing here?!" I hear the question I'd been asking myself ever since I got here. Curling up, I brace myself for what I'm about to do.  
Raising my hands in surrender, I hope my acting was good enough.  
"I-..I don't know.." I whisper, faking a hoarse brokenness.  
As much as I hated it, this is where I stand.  
I will evade as much violence and the "Destroying of human lives" as much as possible. Lust told me that the reason why they hadn't left me with them, was because it'd be good practice.  
"I-..I'm scared..." I say again, voice cracking.  
Edward frowned, and immediately came to help me, lifting the chains. They weren't so tight as to leave marks, since the Stone would heal them, and practically scream "HEY! I'M DIFFERENT!"

"Hey, don't worry, I'll get you out of here.- Look, don't struggle, you'll be free in a sec." He assured, and I faked a gasp, before gulping with a nod.  
"A-..Alright.." I lowered my gaze to the ground, before turning it away and to the left. He clapped his hands before slicing the chain in half, therefore letting me free but I had a new set of bracelets. I had to hold back a comment on the new accessories.  
A moment of silence, before he raised his gaze to my own avoiding one.  
"I know this is a hard question to answer, but.. I want to make sure.- And I think you can answer it, if it's not to painful... " He dragged on, and I almost hunched over with a sigh at the suspense. Is this how it actually was in the show?  
"Is this the place where they transmute Philosopher Stone's? " He asks, and I jump at the word, grasping at my throat, and shaking my head. "N..No- No. NO! No, no no! The told me not to tell, I can't, I won't! I'm so-sorry, no!" I start with a whisper, before full on shout, tears pouring from my eyes as I sprint away in supposed fear and dread.

"H-Hey, wait!" I hear him call after me, but before I could run any farther, I crash into something cold and hard.  
Falling down from the sudden collision, I groan in pain. Hoping I hadn't accidentally stabbed myself, I scoot away from the suit of armor I had a nice chat with before I seated myself to wait. He was a rather polite -man-, but that was considering I was a part of the team he worked for.

 _"I'm on no higher ground than you, you know.."_

 _"To you, if that's how you think. Which I will admit surprises me."  
_ _"I know the.. Other's are boastful, in a.. Dark sense. I still think I'm.. Me. I don't want to lose that part of me, is all I feel."  
_ _He hummed, looking off into the distance, as if a memory plagued him. "Yes.. That I understand too well. So, you are to act as a civilian in simple terms?"  
_ _Nodding, I hop off the stand where I sat, before patting it. "Yupo. Chained here, but not too tight. You are to act as my, well.. Captor? Okay- You keep the short blondie, Edward Elric, from "saving me". In the end, well-" Pausing, I tap my foot. "It is what it is."  
_  
He hadn't said anything to that, and merely awaited Edward's visit. After all the hours of waiting, he had stayed silent.  
Probably protocol for him.  
"Yes. That's right. I don't know who you are kid, but you sure figured out a lot just by looking at a Transmutation Circle." Walking closer, he easily made his until he stood beside me. I froze in fear.  
"I'm just good like that, who're you pal? And what is she doing here.." He flicked his gaze to me, though his eyes were set on the third member of this tea party.  
Scooting away even further, I feel a sharp grasp at the collar of my shirt as well as some of my hair. Wincing, I am lifted off the ground.  
"The one in charge of guarding this place from curious brats like you." He shook me, and Edward seemed ready to charge at him, in a defensive stance. "Like you." That rose some mental eyebrows.  
As much as he cares for people, and their safety, he hardly shown as much pure worry. Like with Winry, he openly shows his weakness as she is a close friend- and soon to be girlfriend and wife-  
OFF TRACK, DANG IT, FOCUS! "Like her."

"For the moment let's just say my name is number 48." He shook me again, and Edward's frowned deepened into an almost unnoticeable scowl. "And believe me, I am not your pal."  
"My orders are to dispose of anyone who wanders in here." He loosened his grasp on my collar and hair to drop me. I landed with a grunt, and I hear a scuffle of footsteps. "Poking their nose where it doesn't belong." He dragged me forward, as he continued to walk closer to Ed.  
"Try not to take it personally, boy."

"So why didn't you "dispose" of her?" Edward asks, and nodded to me, still dangling from Slicer's grip. "And trust me, I won't."

"Simple:" I feel a sharp blade press against the side of my thigh, and my mind seemed to come to the conclusion that an artery is located there. "She came in just minutes before you- She is your companion, am I wrong?" I feel a spasm of pain travel up the length of my leg, and I gasp, trying to clutch at the wound, but only meet the sword. Holding my hands as they were bleeding from my feverish need to cover my new leg wound, I was too busy to hear a sudden clap and the air was knocked out of my lungs.  
There was a wisp of the sound barrier breaking.  
Eyes dilating, to focus on a streak of red and gold. Some silver, too.  
"Don't touch her!"  
There was a sudden warmth, and a tightening around my body. The same red from earlier was all I could see, and taking in a silent surprised gasp of air breathed in something akin to a library and freshly mowed grass.  
Then it was gone, and my hair was covering my eyes.  
I felt myself slide along the floor, and crash into a pillar. "Achk!" I cough, hardly able to catch my breath. Not just from the pain, but from the lack of healing going on.  
What was happening?

Laying down, my vision was blurring, and I barely was able to understand Slicer had readied to stab me through, and Edward reacted, to save me.

Though by chucking me across the room so the suit of armor would have some trouble getting to me.

"Ergh.."  
"You try not to take it personally when this boy kicks your ass!"  
Moving to put pressure on my wound, since this was literally all I knew about taking care of bleeding from bullets, or knives. Stop the flow of blood as much as possible before medical help arrives.  
"Hm.. You're an alchemist are you?" Another whoosh of air, "Alright then, let's see what you got."  
A grunt, faint dodging, I curl myself up.

The pain wasn't all physical, as the familiar feeling made my heart ache. As I moved my tired eyes to close in on the short blonde, fighting number 48, the pain grew.  
I knew it had something to do with Ed, but right now I could care less what.

I closed my eyes for a moment, the few seconds were actually a lot longer.

 _"-.. with bodies like these.. are we really even people?.."  
_ Yes.. You are.. Of course you are..

 _"-treated like humans for the first time. Don't you see the irony?"  
_ The feeling was slowly coming back to me, first my legs which seemed like they had been burned off.  
 _"For that boy, I'll give you a parting gift..."  
_ Then my hands felt like gripping onto the ground, so I let them.

 _"I'll tell you everything."_

"I'll tell you who made the Philosopher Stone's, and ordered us to guard this place." The dark behind my lids kept me from opening them, and a gut instinct told me to not open them for awhile.

A sudden grunt, and a gasp.  
"My... That was a close one."  
The blood in my veins ran cold, and I felt my body shake.  
Don't wake up..  
Don't wake up... _Don't wake up_.  
"Number 48 you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you." As sultry as her voice was, it was laced with mockery and teasing sternness. Something I was used to.  
"Well, well. Would you look at that. What's the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?"  
Oh, him. I forgot.  
Hearing a few hums, the padding of feet altered me to stay completely still. It felt like the floor was collapsing, how close they were walking towards me.  
"Such a troublesome boy..How did you find out about this place?" There was a disgruntled noise, before a crack. Clunks of scattered metal crashed to the floor.

"Brother... Brother!"  
My stomach twists. As much as I could feel, and touch. I couldn't make myself get up. Couldn't make myself watch.  
Another grunt of shock, and pain.  
"Quit your pathetic blubbering you idiot." _Stab. Stab. Stab._ "You were trying to kill one of our most important Sacrifices."  
 _Stab. Stab. Stab._  
The noise rung in my ears, and the noises the brother was making made me think that armor could feel pain. Such pain.  
"Do you understand me?" _Stab. Stab. Stab._ "You could've messed up the entire plan! What would we have done then."

He never stopped. Even after he was dead.  
"Huh?!" _Stab_.  
There was a shift in the air.  
Before I could brace myself, heels were clacking in closer, and so was him.  
Edward seemed to be right beside me, and that's when I realized there was a tight grip surrounding me like earlier.  
How had I not noticed?

"...Tell me who you people are.." I felt him stand up, not loosening his grip. "What plan are you talking about?" He ordered rather than asked, he sounded exhausted.  
"What do you mean when you say "Important Sacrifice"?!" He sounded irritated, and fed up.  
"You know, I just can't take you seriously with that toy in your arms." There was an iron grip on my arm, and Edward growled at whom I knew was Envy. It just wouldn't register that I was half-conscious.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" I felt tilted a certain way, and a warm breath fanned over my face. The embrace made me feel comfortable, but as if I was betraying something.  
"Oh my, the pipsqueak is raring to go, I think I made it angry.." Another grip, this time it was a strong tug.  
"Why don't you just give me your little plaything and then you can fight all you want."  
A pause, and heavy breathing from Edward.  
"Don't call me pipsqueak again.. And never! She's not a plaything, so shut up!" He hissed. One more tug.  
"I don't think you understand... She was never **yours** to begin with..."  
Suddenly I was forced backward, and landed in a heap against someone else.

I felt them tense immediately, before a grunt of surprise, then I slid to the ground.  
"Don't act like she belongs to you!" When did this turn into a fight about me!? The hell?! I was pulled back forward, and there was a growl.

Before a loud snap, and I almost fell to the floor. Arms wrapped around my waist, and there was a muffled "Dammit, why..." Ten I was thrown yet again. Landing to what I assumed was the side, I stayed still.

"Hunh... Technical difficulties?.." I heard Lust ask, and Envy chuckled.

"Lucky me!" Edward coughed and gasped in pain, and I my leg suddenly flares up in agony, and my mind draws a blank. A few seconds more, were also too long.

* * *

It was like my body was in the middle of the ocean. Swaying side to side, uncontrollable. My eyelids felt like they were weighed down by ten pounds. "Hnn..." I feel myself mumble out, and the ocean adjusted, then a boney pressure aches my abdomen. Before it 's gone, and there is a small flick on my nose. It makes my mouth twitch, and rough dirt rubbed at my skin. I layed there, still now.

It felt like forever, before the ocean-feel came back again. It wasn't as soothing.

"Oh! You're finally awake."

My eyes snap open immediately at the familiar voice.

"Morning, Suzanne!" A childish voice exclaims, as I finally wake up in Alphonse Elric's arms. His white orbs happily squinting down at me.

While I just lay there confused.

How did I get here?


	15. Chapter 15: Hospital Grins

**AN:/ Alrighty. This is where things begin to grow complicated for OC-chan.  
I have so much in store- I'm seriously debating on whether or not I'm going to do the full series.  
I'll figure it out.**

 **For now, enjoy a new chapter! I'm trying my best to update as frequently as** ** _possible_** **.  
See you at the end of the chappie!**

* * *

It was bright in the city of Central, considering the time of near afternoon. Even though it was always gloomily grey.  
Breezy as well, the trees littered about between houses and buildings. Being a large, well-populated city, it was bound to get crowded. There was also bound to be accidents.  
Which is where said victims of those accidents go to the local hospital.

As much attention as this place would get, the silence was almost unbearable for the patients on the highest level.

Curtains lined the single window near the corner of the wall on the left. A soft beat between the drops of a blood bag hanging low.  
Hands tapping out a fast rhythm against thighs, before swaying side to side.  
The sun decided to shine out through the polluted clouds lining the sky. There was the kind of light you find in a black and white movie. It's what gave anyone the ability to see.  
"And I.. I-I can't stop.."  
Pale blue sheets were kicked off, too thin. The blood bag was near empty, and the patient was stable.  
"No I.. I-I can't stop..."  
Kicking their feet upwards, resulted in almost falling out of the bed.  
"... So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover..."  
Sitting up, and clapping to the song in her head, was the patient who could not stand the silence of the room.  
"That I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder..."  
Hair splayed on her back, a mess of loose and tight curls, went down to just her shoulder blades. She paused, and stopped clapping.  
"Huh... Tattoo.." She mumbled, setting her hands down in her lap, lip jutted out in thought. "They all have tattoo's.. So.. Would I have one?" Flashes of Ling Yao entered her mind, and she raised her eyebrows. "He was human, then got one.. So, maybe I have one?" Talking aloud to herself, she grew used to her own voice.

Wondering where hers would be, she knew Lust's is on her chest- Which to her, signifies her ginormous boobs. Greed's is on his hand, which signifies his grabby-needy-wanty-ness, in her words. Gluttony's, -she shivered- was on his tongue, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.  
"Maybe I don't...?"  
After awhile of searching her arms, stomach, and as far as she could turn her head, her back, there was just nothing. "Huh.. Though.. There is Envy, which is on his thigh- I don't get it.. Why is it there? How does that symbolize envy?" Plopping back into the poofy at first glance-yet hard as a rock when you lay on it- pillow, she grumbles. "Ugh! I hate being stuck in this horrible smelling hospital! People die here, that's horrible too!" She whines, and knows no one can hear her voice her mind.  
"I don-ah, ow! Ow, jeez, ow.." She freezes, and gently scrapes her nails right over a thick bandage, wrapping around her right leg. "Note to self.. Don't move too much.." She adjusts her wounded leg, then lays back into the rock pillow.  
"..." Her eyes began to glaze over, clearly staring out the window by the chair and table that was set up in the room.

There was a flash of dark colors, that zoomed past right outside her window, jolting her out of her trance. Blinking rapidly to clear away her thoughts, she narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
"What was tha-"  
Another flash of what she now could tell was purple, and white flew past the window again. Though this time it was from the direction it had went the first time. Scooting back in her bed subconsciously, she stared, ready to throw the blood bag if necessary.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt something approaching, her gut telling her to run away, as it wasn't human.

A sharp knock at the door shook her a bit, as her gaze flickers to the white entrance for a split second, then back to the window. Only to feel the intimidating presence gone.  
Taking in a breath, the creaking of the door made her turn to face whomever opened it.  
"Oh. For what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you face to face?" She said, smiling at the Military officer who walked over to her side. "Anything new?"  
"Hello to you too, Miss.." He casually leaned forward and picked up the paper taped to the foot of her bed. "Daniels?" Rolling my eyes, I nod at his question.  
He chuckled, and smiled back.  
"And yeah." Answered the Lieutenant Colonel which to her sounded excited, and bubbly. A flash of recognition crossed her eyes, before she relaxed in her bed.

It has been a few hours since she first woke up. At first, she was as confused as hell, but soon got over that in turn for panic.  
The doctors knocked her out, which seemed to calm her down the next time she woke up.  
"Ed is still stubborn. And you know the laboratory you, Ed and Al went to?" She nods, and he slides the uncomfortable chair to the bedside, and sits down.  
"Turns out, someone blew it up. There's nothing left." The crazy-haired girl slumped her shoulders, and sighs. "Yeah, but there is some hope. Whatever you three found in that building, can be key information." He clasps his hands together and rose them to meet under his chin.  
Elbows supporting him, he narrows his eyes. "Thing is, I need you both to tell us everything you can remember." She nods at him again, and shifts in her spot.  
"Which is why you're visiting me? How mean. I expected a get-well card, with a few pictures of your darling daughter."  
"With that said, you might need to wait a bit before telling anybody I'm here." She raises a brow, and he shrugs. "I've told everyone I'm as busy as ever, but hey! At least I get to see you two looking better." He walks over to pat her head. She sheepishly grins again.  
"And yes, I definitely should've..- BUT I DO HAVE PICTURES OF MY ELICIA!" There were about twenty different photos of the little soon-to-be three years old girl flying every which way.  
"Okay! That is a _lot_ , she's adorable, she's so cute!" The teenager flails in place, as picture after picture is explained in detail, and by the blushing hugging Father. "Yes she is! The most amazing, beautiful, adorable duaghter of mine!"  
 _"Aaaahg there's too many!"_ A scream in the distance. _"OW, PAPER-CUT!"_  
He suddenly reverts back to his serious demeanor.  
"Neither Ed nor Al knows you've been awake this whole time." She claps her hands happily. "Good. Cos' I can't stay." Her voice lowers, and her tone shifts into a more depressing one.

Maes Hughes frowns, and opens his mouth to speak, before there was a loud knock at the door.  
The girl freezes, and they both give each other shocked looks, before he bolts out the window. Deadpanning, she tilts her head at his behavior, and choice of escape. Just as the door opened, and in comes Second Lieutenant Maria Ross.  
"Good morning, Miss Daniels." She said, with a kind smile. Though irritation laced her tone. Well hid, but if you have a keen eye, could place it immediately. Luckily for the patient, she did not possess this skill. On the other hand, the one eavesdropping on the conversation did.  
"Good morning Ross." The injured girl said with another grin. "It seems that the lab you led the Elric's to is a pile of rubble."  
Blinking, the girl opens her mouth in a small gape.  
"Ah.. Oh? I.. I'm sorry, but I didn't _lead_ them to the Fifth Laboratory. They went out of their own accord." She defends herself with raised hands. Ross sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Listen. I understand some things can be hard to recall, but you were with them when they sneaked out. Edward and Alphonse both told us you were with them."  
Shaking her head again, the dirty blonde groaned. "No, I wasn't! I was..." She paused, and winced. Gripping her leg, she feels a burn. "I was.. Walking around.. Then was caught by some guy." Grumbling, she digs her nails into her thigh to try and erase the pain.  
"Fine. Say whatever you like, but unless you can change Edward's memory, you were with them."

Crossing her arms, Suzanne sighed.  
"They're moving you into Edward's room, because they need you to answer questions and you can't exactly walk right now.." Huffing, she moves to swing her legs out from under the sheets, but was stopped by more than five people entering the room.  
"Alrighty, Miss Daniels. It might get a little bumpy, but you'll be just fine." A nurse reassuringly told the girl, and she was gripping onto the rocking and creaky bed. "I-I'm perfectly fine here! I can just hop into a wheelchair, or get crutches, _something_!" She yelled, only to be hushed by another nurse.  
"Nonsense! It's much easier this way, since you both were injured in the same accident. It'll help you heal mentally, dear."  
"Come come, there's a much nicer view there anyway."  
"Calm down, honey. We're almost there, so try not to fall out of the bed."  
"You better not let any information slip."

Swiveling her gaze around, she sees a brief flash of red, until light blue and white scrubs blocked her vision.  
"Careful! Careful! You'll reopen your wound if you move too much!"  
"We're here."  
Her face was pale, and many nurses checked her temperature, before ushered out at the call of a few other doctors.  
One stayed, though.

As she clutched her clipboard to her chest, she smiled wide at the confused patient.  
"I don't like change." She muttered, and the nurse chuckled. "Like we said: There's a **much** better view here." She gestured to the window, which was right beside the girl. If she wanted to, she could stick her head out and feel a breeze.  
The window was closed though.  
The nurse suddenly bowed, and the girl waved her hands at the politeness.  
"From now on, I'm going to be your main nurse. I hope you feel better soon!" She lifted her gaze from the floor, and violet eyes struck the injured patient in her place.

She simply left, and with a wave to Edward, who sat there with his jaw open wide, and with Sargent Brosh and Second Lieutenant Ross standing at his bedside.

"Well... Heyo." The girl waved after the clicking sound of the door closing. "Sorry about this- They just moved me without my consent." Edward sheepishly laughed, "Don't apologize. Just surprised me. Though.. You did hear, right?" He narrowed his eyes, and I nodded.  
"Yeah, Hu-" She pretended to cough, trying to cover up her mistake. "I was told." Two out of the three other individuals nodded. Ross rose a brow in the direction of the door.  
"Hm... That nurse.." She mumbled, distrust shining in her eyes.

"What about her?"  
Ross shook her head. "Nothing.. She just seemed... -.. Really angry." Edward crossed his arms, being mindful of his wound. "How so?"  
"For one, she kept glaring at me before she left." She explained, and Ed hummed. "Maybe she doesn't like the military?"  
"Probably.."

Wondering what she missed, Suzanne turned to Edward. "Did you get slapped?" He blinked as he turned to her, and frowned in confusion. "Huh? No.. Why?"  
Then, there was a shuffle of clothing and a hum.  
"FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, SIR!" He turned away, and gave his attention to Brosh and Ross. "Hm?"  
"WE DO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THIS!"  
Edward 'huh'ed again, and I chuckled a bit, closing my eyes with a smile.  
There was a sudden flesh on flesh smack, except there was a stinging red mark on the side of the girl's face. "you acted like a selfish child!" Ross scolded both of them, even though she stood before me. Brosh was in front of Ed, and had slapped him.  
"You only escaped with your life because you were lucky!" She continued, and flickered her stern stare between Edward and Suzanne.  
"Ah... Huh?" Tears spotted in the corner of her eyes, and pain flushed her pale skin. "Ow.. Jeez, OW!" She gently pressed a hand to her cheek, and winced.  
"You don't have to do everything all on your own, you know.." Ross's tone softened, and both of the victims blinked in awe. "You can lean on other people.. Like us. Not all adults are the enemy."  
Ed seemed to slump, and the other patient in the room shifted onto the edge of her bed, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Through his bangs, he turned to face her, half-wanting to shake off her grasp.  
 _"It's okay.."_ Though she didn't voice it, she smiled gently.  
"THAT'S ALL!" He jolted.  
"PLEASE FORGIVE OUR ABUSIVE WORDS AND CONDUCT, SIR." Ed tilted his head.  
"IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!"  
Suzanne had her ears covered. "Lord, how loud can two soldier's get?"  
"AS LOUD AS NECESSARY, MISS DANIELS!"

Edward seemed surprised, then angry.  
"Hey! Why'd you hit her? She isn't under your protection." He yelled at Ross, who rolled her eyes. "You are right in this standard, but what she did was still reckless!" She narrowed he eyes at the teenager, and said girl raised her hands in surrender again. He huffed, before lowering his head, his bangs covering his eyes.  
"...No..." His mood switched fast, from angry to humble. "You're right. I should be apologizing." He said in a soft voice.

"My punishment.. For slapping you." There was a nudge at his side, and he turned to come face to face with the evillest of grins. He shuddered, and scooted away a bit. "Let's drop her into a pool of lava.." She whispered in a raspy voice, and Ed shot back.  
"What?! No! That's horrible!" He yelled, only to clutch his side, and from his wince could hear her laughing.  
He then turned to them, and Brosh had his hand on his heart, and Ross was leaning against the wall. "Wh- no! No! I had it coming!" They both slumped even more.  
"They heard me, didn't they?"  
Ed turned back, and with a deadpan glare. "Pretty much."  
Face-palming, she shrugged.

"What's got you two so scared of me?" Ed asked, and Ross lifted her head to answer.  
"State certified Alchemist's carry a Military rank equivalent to that of a Major." She said, her tone clearly relieved. Brosh nodded at her statement.  
"...Don't worry about it. I didn't get my certification so people would kiss up to me." He looked down to his lap. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a high-ranking officer."

"Really? Oh." Ross said with a smile, and Brosh shrugged. "Ah, I guess we were scared of the brat for nothing."  
Edward seemed to ripple with rage, and Suzanne patted him. "Ehe.. you can be a jerk at times, Ed." He swiveled to pout at her, and she giggled.  
"That's so not true!" She poked at his forehead, and grinned evilly again. "Face it, the littlest ones are always the most feisty."  
He seemed to turn red in the face at the comment. Boiling over, he went to attack her with words, before the girl stopped him.  
"Hey.. Where's Al? Normally he's around wherever Ed is..." She asked, and Ed's anger dissipated into confusion. "Yeah, where is he? I haven't seen him."

"Alphonse got his own lecture earlier... But.. I was the one who did the slapping." He raised his red, throbbing hand. Ed laughed, before stifling it with a grunt, resting his hand over the wound on his side. "Al is a walking, talking metal destruct-or." Suzanne set her hands in her lap. "Though his big heart makes up for his intimidating spikes." She said with a kind smile, and it seemed to quieten down.  
Blinking, she stared at the gazes of Brosh, Ross, and Edward.  
"What?..." The shook out from their stupor, and sheepishly smiled.  
"Just.. You sound like you've known him for a long time.." Brosh explained.  
She paused, then her smile turned into a sad one.  
"I guess.. You can say that."

Just then, Ed sat up straight, and doom seemed to emit from his being.  
"I almost forgot.. I have an even less pleasant lecture in store for me today."  
Ross and Brosh turned to face one another, and hummed in confusion.

"Ah.. I think he means his automail mechanic.." Explained the girl beside the shaking Alchemist. "She's kind of like the devil."

* * *

"...Yeah.."  
Edward mumbled, sweat dripping down the side of his face. "Here's the deal.."  
I sat beside him, with my legs apart. I usually cross them out of comfort, and habit. Though I've tried at least fifteen times, and they all end in me re-opening my wound.  
Now, I have the gazes of more than three nurses on me constantly.

Excluding my main nurse, Jade. Which, wasn't that hard to tell who it actually was.  
Yes, I was being tailed by him.  
Honestly, I can never get a spare second on my own.  
"..Yeah... My right arms messed up again.." He said with a grin. Dread was till surrounding him, which was also why I was as far as I could be from him on the seat. "I can move the fingers, but that's about it." He twitched his fingers.  
"I can't lift the arm at all."  
He grunted, and tilted the phone. I could hear everything she was saying, and I pouted.  
I've liked Winry as a character, yet at the same time hated her. Like, legitimately, _d_ _o not like her_. I blame it on my fangirl for Edward. She wanted him all for herself.  
I have specific Fangirls for each character I really love.  
Like, there is a Sebastian Michaelis fangirl, a Sesshomaru fangirl, Soul fangirl, even an Envy fangirl. There are many more, but right now Edward's little screaming otaku is up front in center.

"-YOU ALCHEMY FREAK!" I yelped, and fell out of the couch, making Ed turn to face me, surprised. The phone was about a good foot away from him. "You okay?- Ah, yeah, no, no! It was just a patient-.. Uh... Suzanne.." I lift my head, and carefully move to sit up.  
Feeling a rough grip on my waist, I am tugged upwards and I plop down into the seat.  
Looking up to thank them, I see the violet eyes and blonde hair.  
It was Jade, or, a.k.a Envy.  
"...Uh.."  
"Try not to hurt yourself any more than you already have. Kay'?" 'She' said with a grin, before walking off to another room.  
Blinking, I turn as whom I can guess to be Ed taps my shoulder.  
"Huh?"  
"It's.. Winry. She says there's someone for you." I blink again. "Also, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just fell.. From her.. Screaming." Covering the bottom half of the phone so no one could hear. He grinned and shrugged. "That's Winry for you.."  
Humming, I remove my hand from the phone, and rose it to my ear.

"What the fuck are you doing in a hospital?"

Mouth falling open, I freeze in place.  
Oh, I wondered what Lillie meant... By that..

OH. So... That's where she went..  
Guess we were pretty widely spread out, huh?

"..Hey, Gwen... How's life with the Rockbell's?" 

* * *

**AN:/ There will be few two parts for a single episode, but the plot is finally moving.**

 **You'll begin to learn I stuff a lot of plot in chapters after the beginning blues wears off.**

 **Sorry for being late with this one, but here it is!  
**  
Next time, OC-Chan get's a good dose of friendship. And pain.  
A lot of pain.


	16. Chapter 16: Familiar Everything

**AN:/ Okay. Gwen and Lillie are actual people, my best friends.**

 **So, they are not my OC's, like Suzanne is.**

 **I hope Envy's character is... As in character as I want him to be- But.. I also hope you understand when he doesn't act in character. -sweatdrop-**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!  
Since I have no homework _-that I know of..-_ I AM UPDATING! Part 2.. of.. Well, this. Episode 9?  
There will be a part three... Cos..  
I SUCK AT SEQUENCING. AHG.  
I make things short, long. And long things even longer- I KNEW THE REAL TIME IDEA WAS BAAADD!  
ANYWAY!  
The next part will be.. Oh..  
Oh.. That. **

**OH...**

 **SOMETHING IS COMING UP THAT I DID NOT EXPECT WAS SOON.**

PREPARE FOR THAT.

* * *

It'd been at least a few hours since my eardrums exploded.  
I was sent back to the room Ed and I stayed in by my main nurse, Jade.  
Whom would not stop bugging me every corner we turned. I was also in a wheel-chair, since crutches didn't seem to suit me. Considering I was so.. un-average in height, they decided on giving me one like Edward.  
"You just _had_ to get hurt, didn't you?" I could hear him, since he allowed his voice to switch from the Alto-worthy feminine one, to his Janet-the-smoker raspy-worthy one.  
"Have I ever told you what a lovely singing voice you have?" I mumble, and wince as a shot of pain burns into my thigh. It wasn't letting up, and I was debating on asking for higher dosage of pain killer.  
I could hear him huff in that way he does when he feels slightly offended, and I roll my eyes. "Besides. I'm just confused as you are."  
"Don't put me on your pathetic level."  
"Oh and I thought we were getting somewhere."  
I felt a sharp smack on the back of my skull, and I automatically swivel to glare at him. "Why the hel-"  
"Shut it." He growled as we passed by a group of Hospital staff. Acting casual, I lean into the hard-as-a-rock stuffing, and deja vu washes over me. As the nurses and doctors walk on, I pinch at his right hand and he might've blown up like a puff fish.  
"I'm not.. confused. You're the one who doesn't understand her own powers yet."  
"Bullshit." I turn, and squint at him, and he blinks. Tapping my sternum, I raise a brow. "Please tell me you _Homunculi_ have at _least_ half the memory of us _humans_."

The paintings on the walls sped by, as my nurse "Jade" practically ran back to the room. We swerved around another corner and I had to grip onto the arm-rests just for the comfort.  
"TOO FAST, YOU IDIOT!"  
I feel myself yell, as a blur of light blue and gold enters and exits my vision, and I hear a gasp. "What the-!?"  
Before I knew it, the sound of a door slamming closed and I was shoved forward, note still in the wheel-chair. Steeling my bones, I blink rapidly, trying to regain some sense of balance.  
"You said that out loud!"  
"I WHISPERED!" I try to focus on him, but there were about five of everything. "Unless someone was really bored, or really creepy, no one would be able to listen in!" I shake my head, and close my eyes, trying to calm the dizziness.  
"Still! You need to be careful, or you'll blow the entire operation!"  
At that, I giggle, and cover my face. Knowing that if I start laughing, I might get socked in the gut. I hear footsteps, and a hand grip the ponytail I made when I hung up the phone with Gwen.  
Speaking of Gwen..  
"What's so funny?"  
She's coming here, and of course, she'll ask questions..  
"Hey... I'm talking to you!"  
How do I lie to my best friend?  
"HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" I faintly feel myself lean away from the booming voice, and I snuggle into the chair I was sitting in.  
I can't possibly do that... But in order for her, as well as Lillie not to be targeted and murdered like Hughes was..  
Oh no.. Hughes..

Trying to scrape my mind, I just can't remember when he died. Exactly how far were we in the series? Are we close? Can I save him? Even if I do, that'll ruin everything. How Roy's vengeance keeps him going, and when he finally finds the killer...

"JEALOUSY!"

Something tugs at my chest, and I shot forward, only to almost connect foreheads with Envy, who had shifted back.  
He leaps backwards like I had just spit in his face, and I rub my eyes furiously.  
"What the hell happened? You blanked out!" I felt a rough grasp on my upper-arms, and an equal rough shake. "GOD, I AM NOT MADE OF JELLO! QUIT JIGGLING ME!" I yell at him, and he stops only to make a weird gurgle, and I raise a brow at him.  
He had bit his finger, and then took a breath, before crossing his arms.  
"..Alright. Why'd you shift back? Ed could appear at any moment." I mutter, uncaring whether or not Envy get's seen in his slutty state.  
"You look like a third-rate prostitute. No offense." He seemed to prickle at my jab, and he pointed at me, again all up in my face.  
"How is that not offensive? I look great! You just have bad fashion sense."  
"Are we _really_ going to go there, Mr. Man-Woman? I understand why you choose that form, you know, "Youthful and cute" How is that not girly?"  
His face actually seemed to turn red with anger.  
"I WILL STAB YOU-"  
"Blah, blah, gender-confusion, blah blah," I mock, making gestures of someone 'talking' with my hands. "Blah, blah, anger, blah, am I a girl? Blah blah, am I a boy? Blah, blah.." I tilt my head side to side, and the tug earlier seemed to increase, which allowed some courage to destroy any warnings that entered my mind.  
Which also made me more relaxed, and the fears of getting killed - _repetitively-_ by him left. Bravery for the win.

The same tight grip almost snapped my fingers in half as it felt like I was being yanked up into the ceiling. The suddenness felt like I was being Judo-thrown, but I didn't fail and hit a wall.  
I failed, yes, but I hit an Envy.

Of course, I had my eyes shut. I mean, my shoulder's were _this close_ to being pulled out of their sockets- Which has happened before.  
"Okay, why the hell did you do that?" I grumble, the tingling of the Philosopher's Stone flowed through my arms. My hands felt fine, which seemed to think that the Stone had stopped working.  
There was a silence, and I frowned at the familiar feeling of air fanning my face.  
Like when those Chimera's stared down at me from the ceiling.  
I shivered at the thought of glowing feline pupils, and reluctantly opened an eye, only to snap it back shut at only seeing violet.  
More deja vu.  
The more I observed, the more I realized I could feel his entire torso-  
 _Holy.. ..He is **very** muscular for a skinny dude._

Another puff of air, and I tried to lean away from the obvious closeness, and images of Laboratory number five made me almost screech and balls-kick away from him.  
"Your face is red... " I wince at how loud he was up close. Even when he was talking at a normal volume -for him- it was like he was yelling. That, or my hearing was over the top.  
We were in a stance like two people in a funky waltz. Or, we both held our hands up in surrender and either one of us were pressed into a mirror.  
Only having the other as a reflection.  
"Also, you look like you ate something sour. I'm not going to stab you."

Squinting my eyes open, I pout at him.  
"How am I sure about that?" I ask, but my stomach seemed to drop at how fast my eyes switched to his own, how close, and why he _wasn't moving away_.  
He actually looked uncomfortable, which was hilarious for me. Though eventually, he'd get over it and punch me in the face.  
"Well for one, your Stone isn't working. So it'll cause Father some problems. As much as I hate to say it, you're somewhat essential."  
Deadpanning I raise a brow. "Well, duh. I'm in a hospital over a wound. I thought you'd get that."  
A sharp pain shoots across my forehead, and I groaned. "Ow. Ow ow. OW."  
"Don't get a big head. You still need to get stronger if you want to help Father."  
"Jerk."  
"I try my hardest." He rolled his eyes, which up close weren't actually a dark purple, just a really dusty navy blue.  
Which I actually found pretty.

"Your face is red again..." He states bluntly.  
"NO IT'S NOT YOU IDIOT!" Flailing a bit in place, I manage to kick him in the leg, but he only throws me off him, and I land in a heap on the floor.  
Grunting, I sit up and rub my throbbing head, only to get a foot in the face and skid to below the window.  
"I AM NOT AN IDIOT! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE!" He yells at me, and I point at him, tears pricking the sides of my eyes.  
"OW, THAT HURT!"  
"QUIT BEING SUCH A WEAKLING, THEN!"  
Scrambling to my feet, I wobble a bit, then take a few steps to my bed so I can try and look normal. Ed would seriously be here any second with Brosh.

"You didn't need to do that, Envy." I grumble, hoping no bruises would form so that the nurses wouldn't think I'd fallen out of bed. "The nurses'll think I tried to escape."  
He was just standing by the window where I had gotten up, and to me it looked like he wanted to just hop out and leave this disinfectant-smelling place.  
"Hey..." I tilt my head at his seemingly dazed state.  
Maybe he's just pretending to, and if I get closer he'll chuck me out the window..  
Turning away from my bed, I reach over to grab a magazine I saw laying on the table beside me, and I continue to penguin-walk my way over to him.  
Lifting my arm, I poke his arm with the rolled up packet of content.  
"Envy. You okay?" I poke again, only for him to switch his gaze to me, and away from the closed window. "What?"  
Looking to the window, then to him, I continue to blink.  
"Uh.."  
"What did you ask me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just now, what did you say?"

Moving the paper away, I uncurl it and toss it back to the table, and hope it lands on it. I have terrible aim.  
"I asked if you were okay...-"  
"Don't do that."  
Freezing, I give him a confused look. He crosses his arms. "Why..?"  
"You're a Homunculous, whether you or _we_ like it or not. Even if you still act like a human. Even if you're not worthy of the title."  
He explained it like he explained how he tortured people.  
"That doesn't mean I can't ask if you're feeling alright." As much as I hated making anything harder for anybody, I wondered why he would think someone caring about someone else weakens them.  
He scoffed, and gave me an expectant look.  
"You can't keep the goody-two-shoes act up."  
"It's not an act! I actually mean it-"  
"You're going to stay a little pathetic worm if you keep acting like what your not."  
"What?! I _am a human!"_  
He then narrowed his eyes, and looked ready to slice my head off. Even though I was still scared of him, I had a feeling he wouldn't do anything too drastic. He was faithful to Father. He wouldn't go against his wishes.  
That, and there's what Lust and Father himself said.  
"No. You're not. Not anymore."  
"Don't say that! You're wrong, just because I was forced into becoming something else doesn't mean I have to give in." There was a sudden pressure against my neck, and the air was knocked out of my lungs.

The same navy blue were colder, and were staring directly at me. He had pinned me right beside the window, and more deja vu made me wince.  
"It's useless to try. You're not human anymore. Just quit." He growled, and I copied his look of irritation. "No." He removed his arm, only to have it land right beside my head. I had moved to the right, and barely missed being socked in the jaw.  
"What did you say to me?!"  
It's amazing how fast his tolerance can change. From insults and shoves, to orders and punches. He may not be able to slice and dice me like he usually would have, but he can break me with words.  
"I said no. You can be above me, but I will not lose the only thing that keeps me going!" He raised his arm to hit at me again, and paused, glaring heatedly at me. "You don't know what it's like, I'm never going to be able to talk to anybody the same way again! I know you hate me because I had what you always wanted, and I took it for granted, but for once just try and think that Jealousy hurts more than Envy sometimes." I hiss out through clenched teeth, since he had taken a hold of my neck again during my little monologue.  
"Try to imagine worry over losing something, yet you lost it anyway." I fall limp, and shake my head. "I'm doing this to myself. I want something I can never have. Something I'm not going to get back. So I might as well try and keep what isn't there for as long as I can.." I was getting somewhat delirious.  
The lack of oxygen, considering he was cutting most of it off, and how I was so used to him being like this. I didn't care.

We keep repeating from almost friendly, to deadly.  
I was getting tired of it.  
I want to help them. It's going to hurt more than help, but I want to.

I just wanted him to stop and try and accept me. Which was asking a lot.

Feeling my legs give out, I expect to stay pinned to the wall, but I fall to the floor again. I didn't get back up, and I slide onto my side. curling up, my thigh flares to life again.  
"Pitiful." I feel a nudge at my ribs, only for a rough grasp on my arms.  
I got tugged up, none too gently, and felt my feet drag the floor. "Stupid.. You worthless..-"  
I kept hearing insults, so I tuned them out. Before, it'd be hard to understand how anyone can handle getting called "scum" and "worthless pathetic worm".  
Now, I know it's a simple insult-reflex he has.  
Not exactly simple, but something along the lines of that.

I felt the familiar hard as rock bed, and I didn't move from my plopped spot. There was a sharp tug at my hair, and I restrained from scrunching my nose up.  
"Shrub."  
Still unmoving, I let my breaths fall slow and long, acting asleep.  
There was a silence, and my skin crawled at the feeling of being stared at. He can be very creepy at times.  
Red flashed in my vision, and I assumed he took the form of Jade the Nurse.  
Footsteps faded to my right, and I cracked an eye open slightly.

"Father wants to talk with you again..." He said, and I snap my eye closed again. "We've established that something is wrong with your Philosopher's Stone. As soon as you are discharged, we are going back.." The door suddenly squeaked open, and Jade the Nurse's voice almost jolted me awake.

"You need to be quiet, Miss Daniels is asleep." 'She' explained, with a cheery voice, and Ed's confused 'huh' almost made me fall to the floor laughing this time.

* * *

(Gwen's POV)

"Ugh... Can you feel your butt? I can't." I stretch, and shake the sleep out of my body. Winry chuckles beside me, lugging her suitcase over her shoulder before setting it down to stretch herself.  
"That train ride really left me sore, so yeah." She rubbed her lower back, and stared begrudgingly towards the train she just got off, and I did the same, except slowly lifted the middle finger to the guy who kept flirting with us.  
"Well, let's try and find the Ma-.. easiest way to the Hospital." I hoped she would miss my screw up, and luckily with a sigh from her, they started to walk around.  
"Yeah. Knowing Ed, his automail must be broken into a million pieces."  
She sudden gripped onto a wrench that appeared out of no where. "If it's happened again, I'll kill him!"

Smiling with a raised eyebrow, I nudge her. "Knowing you, you'll go easy on him." Winry puffed out her cheeks and swiveled the other way. We were passing many groups of people, which slowly had fear gnawing at my heart.  
Not so good with groups of people, I grip onto my own suitcase tighter. "Let's just head on. We'll get there, and we'll both pummel our idiots." I say, referring to Ed and Suzanne.  
Winry chuckled, and looked over to me, her blue eyes shining. "I can't wait to meet her! You always talk to highly of her. Besides the funny stories, she seems like nice girl." I nodded and linked arms with her, and she happily hummed.  
"She is. Though at times, her naivety gets the best of her."

Oh, she just had to get in trouble. Normally, she edges away from anything remotely painful. She's not the type to help out in a fight. Rather, to stop one from escalating or starting.  
The people were in clumps now, the train station having let out ten minutes ago. They were coming and going, as Winry and I made our way across the platform.  
"...Ed said to look near the West exit.." Winry mumbled to herself, then I look around for a certain bald head.  
I needed to at least prepare myself.  
"There'd be someone familiar, right?.." I ask aloud, and she nods. "Yup."  
She then pauses, and I've already noticed the sparkles.

"Hello Major Armstrong, it's us!" She calls, and tugs me forward. Being a bit slow on the feet considering I have arthritis at age 16, I hurry as much as possible.  
Standing beside her, I stare up at the Major.  
'Hello Miss Winry, hello Miss Gwendolyn."  
"Just Gwen."  
"Did you have a pleasant trip?" The Major ignores me, and I deadpan. Some gentleman.  
Winry was looking around, side to side, and I knew she hoped to see Ed and Al.

"Where're those stupid Elric brothers?" I raise a brow at her word choice. The Major blinked, then closed his eyes.  
"Well.. You see..."  
He leaned down between us both, and whispered.  
 _"They've been in an accident, and were sent to the Hospital."_

Winry gasped, and stepped back, surprised. I looked over to her.  
"The hospital?!"

* * *

"What happened?!"  
A loud clunk of metal and I was jolted back to reality.

It's been about four hours since Envy had said what he did.  
Something was wrong with me.  
So Father would have to figure out what was wrong with me, as he was the one who gave me the Stone..

It didn't help that he was still in the room. He hadn't exactly left. Just stood beside the door, or by the window. As Jade the Nurse.

Edward made a noise of surprise, and Brosh looked over to Winry Rockbell.  
Who had just entered the room.  
"..Hn... Well... That didn't take long.."  
"You're gonna charge me an express service fee, aren't ya'?" He said, dread in his voice. I sat in the bed moved beside him, and leaned into the pillows.  
"Uh.. No.. No I won't charge you for this.. I didn't do a good enough job on your automail last time.."  
Feeling bad for Winry, I want to comfort her.  
Then another part of me smacks empathy away, and nags at her for not trying as hard as she could've.  
"...And now you're badly injured.."  
There was another pause.

"... Trust me, don't feel bad. This shrimp is way too stubborn for his own good." I say, waving her guilt off. She seemed to ignore me, though, and the little demon inside me wanted to push her out the window.  
Brosh and Ross deadpan, as Ed shoots me a glare.  
He then blinks at the three sets of eyes now pointed in his direction.  
Flailing a bit, he tries to stutter out reassurance.  
"I-It's not your fault!.. You can't blame yourself for this! I broke it because I was being reckless!" I had to lean away in order not to get smacked with his left arm.  
Pouting at his dramatic approach, I scoot away. "Your repairs were flawless as ever! This was all my fault!"  
Hunching in my spot, I tap my knee in slight irritation.  
 _Oh, go compliment her one more time.. I dare you. I will smack you all the way to the Shire, where you belong...  
_  
I feel eyes on me, and I shudder at the feeling. No wonder Ed got so worked up.  
Turning my gaze to the window, I see Jade the Nurse giving me a sly grin behind her clipboard.  
Squinting my eyes, I hear a slight commotion. Tuning in on it, I faintly hear Edward continuing to rant.  
Jade the Nurse lowered her clipboard at tapped her chest, and I tilted my head in confusion.  
She straightened up as Ross turned to look over at me, and I blinked for a moment. Jade-or, Envy- seemed to get ticked off and sent an evil eye her way. The female officer retaliated with her own scowl.  
Though that wasn't from hatred, but from distrust.

"-Usual rush order fee, of course."  
I look back to Ed and Winry, and I saw her eyeing his milk bottle. I found it kind of funny how it literally had the label, "Milk". What happened to just the glass bottle?  
Settling underneath the covers, a wave of fatigue made me snuggle into the rock-pillow.  
As I was halfway into Dream-Land Escape, a loud boom made me jolt up onto my elbows.

"O..Oh, heyo Gwen. I see you're back from visiting Lillie. " I hear Winry say, and I turned over to face the scene.  
Winry had milk forced in Ed's face, who was staring at the door in shock.  
"Yup. Now, where is she?" I hear a stern voice in my ears, and I whimpered, curling lower under the thin sheets.  
"Over there."  
Of course, now she notices me!  
Closing my eyes, the thunk of a suitcase hitting the floor, then harsh footsteps storming over to my bedside.  
"... Hey."  
Peeking an eye open, I try to understand what I'm seeing.  
I'm seeing my best friend, though.. She looked different.  
Her glasses weren't the turquoise rectangle\\-shaped ones like I was used to. Rather, they were round- Like Harry Potter's, but even larger.  
"You look like Egon from Ghostbusters." Was the first thing that tumbled out of my mouth.  
She seemed displeased by that, so she glared at me.  
"We haven't seen each other in ages, and this is the first thing you say to me?"  
Blinking, I slowly sit up. Staring down into my lap, I give a nod.  
She sighs, before giving me a tight hug.  
"I've missed you, you know."  
"..Yeah.."  
"Lillie's doing fine- I know it's probably been hard getting to see her lately.."  
"..Yeah."  
"You're starting to sound like Mori."  
"Yeah."  
Though after that, I starting giggling. "I've missed you too. And, I'm sorry."  
She nodded at that, and clapped her hands.  
"That's what I have been waiting to hear." She turned to Winry, and pointed at Ed. "You do your thing. Make him suffer." Winry gave her a grin, before continuing to assault Ed.

I focused on Gwen, as she gestured for me to scoot over. I did, and she sat down beside me.  
"We need to talk."  
Furrowing my brows, her blue eyes told me that something was wrong, and that this talk wasn't for all to hear in this room.  
Understanding this much, I nodded in response.  
"But not now.. There's too much." She says, probably referring to what was about to happen during this episode. I couldn't call them days, or weeks, or months. Time sped the same slow way, but episodes suited much better than,  
 _"Next week on Tuesday, blah blah blah."_

In the background, I noticed Jade eyeing Gwen with suspicion, and my heart seemed to stop in place.  
If Gwen attracted the wrong type of attention from the Homunculi, she could be killed off.  
This isn't a game, where you can restart- It isn't a dream.  
If anything to relate this to, Sword Art Online would be the closest.

We can't escape, and we know this world.  
All we can do is survive by our wits and possibly friends.  
I was scared for her, because they wouldn't kill me off so recklessly.  
As far as I knew..

I'd have to be careful around her, and make sure she was safe...  
Though..  
I can't tell her anything about myself. Or.. What.. I am now..

I can't tell her anything at all.

* * *

 **AN:/ UGH**

 **I'm sorry for being a bit late... I kind of got a "I don't want to write." moment. That, and the one website I was clutching onto for dear life, what fed me Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episodes, went up and died on me multiple times..  
My Public Library is out of stock on FMA since I told my friend about it...**

 **LUCKILY the website got up and running again!**  
 **I feel like a pirate.**  
 **-pun pun pun-**

 **I really do hope you enjoyed this, because it is dragging. Even I can tell.  
Though, things will pick up next chapter- Mostly because my friend, who I got into FMA, will be BETAing me.**

 **Here's a preview for next chapter, just to set the mood:**

* * *

Many suits and dresses, cloaks and hats.  
Out of all of these, the blue uniforms stood out among-st the dark colors.  
I couldn't even attend his funeral with my own face.

It wasn't raining. The forecast for today wasn't sun, either.  
It was just... Gloomy.  
I knew what was coming.  
Like before, I could do nothing about it.  
They didn't know me.  
They didn't care.  
Right now, the sights were set on one man alone.

"Why're they putting all that dirt on Daddy?"  
A dead man.

I hated it.

Tortured to hear it for the third time.  
Almost brought me to my knees.

It happened during the night, as it did in the show, and the manga.  
Though I had a front row seat, Father sent me to study and injure the man. It was like a trust fall.  
My fear grew that evening.  
Fear for what they did, what was going to happen, and what would become of me.

"But if Daddy get's buried then he won't be able to do all his work.."  
I wanted to help, but all I did was make things worse.  
 _  
"NO! LET ME GO!" Thrashing, and kicking. Clawing at arms, growling in rage. He wouldn't let me save him. I wanted to save him, because he didn't deserve to die.  
He needed to, though, they told me.  
It felt real enough to make me cry for weeks. When I didn't even in the first place when I read it.  
Real, because it hurt.  
"You fool, what are you doing? He knows too much."  
_

 _After I left, I was targeted again. They wanted me back for questions, and they needed answers.  
Whether I was able to kill a man or not.  
_  
"They made me watch it.. Just to make sure..."  
Gripping the white of my blouse, I feel my throat close up in that familiar way.  
"That I wouldn't cry.. And feel emotion.. Too much so, that it'd ruin my stability." I mumble to myself, and it seemed as no one heard me.  
Because they didn't.

The funeral was long over, and it was the next day.  
I had always wondered whether Gracia and Elicia visited every day, and I finally knew.

They were good people.  
Such good people, that one decision from a being hidden in the shadows could ruin their lives.

I hated **him**.

No matter what tugged my heart, what little nag in the back of my mind told me, I hated him with a passion.  
So I'd get stronger.  
To make him pay.

At least, I wanted that.

Though now, I am a prime suspect for the murder of Maes Hughes.  
Along with Second Lieutenant Maria Ross.


End file.
